


Gesammelte Werke von lupinsfate

by Marniclin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marniclin/pseuds/Marniclin
Summary: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. RowlingAlle Geschichten gehören lupinsfate
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	1. Chapter 1

Es handelt sich hier um Einzelwerke, also bauen sie nicht aufeinander auf.


	2. HAZEL EYES

1.1 (Tonks)

„Nun warte doch mal auf mich!", keuchte Tonks. Sie versuchte Mad-Eye Moody einzuholen dessen Gehstock stumpf auf den Asphalt klopfte.  
„Wirst ja wohl noch mit deinem verkrüppelten Mentor mithalten können", kam die Antwort. Tonks verdrehte die Augen.  
„Das hab ich gesehen... Ist schon deine Schuld, wenn du über jeden Kieselstein stolpern musst", scherzte er, „Wie bist du eigentlich Aurorin geworden?!"  
„Oh, ich hatte einen guten Mentor", gab Tonks schelmisch grinsend zurück. Mad-Eye gab ein Grunzen von sich und blieb abrupt stehen, sodass Tonks, die ihn beinahe eingeholt hatte, gegen seinen Rücken knallte.  
„Immer wachsam!", knurrte Mad-Eye. Tonks ging einen Schritt rückwärts und sah sich um. Sie standen vor einigen älteren, düster aussehenden Reihenhäusern.  
Moody drehte sich zu ihr und drückte ihr einen Zettel in die Hand.  
« Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. »  
Kaum hatte Tonks die Aufschrift gelesen entriss der Ex-Auror ihn ihr auch schon wieder und ließ ihn in Flammen aufgehen. Dann klopfte er zweimal mit seinem Stock auf den Boden. Tonks öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, brachte jedoch kein Wort heraus.  
Die Häuser Nummer 11 und 13 schoben sich auseinander und ein noch dunkleres Haus kam zum Vorschein. Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12.  
„Mund zu, Nymphadora", brummte Moody.  
„Nenn mich nicht so!", schnappte sie verärgert und folgte ihm die Steintreppen zum Haus hinauf. Mad-Eye tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Tür und es ertönte das Geräusch ähnlich dem von rasselnden Ketten. Unwirsch stieß der Ältere die Tür auf. Tonks folgte ihm in die schwach beleuchtete Eingangshalle.  
Beeindruckt sah sie an den hohen, dunklen Wänden hoch, an denen große Porträts hingen. Das Haus machte einen ziemlich unfreundlichen Eindruck. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass hier einst ihre Mutter, Andromeda, aufgewachsen war und -  
Knall! Tonks war über etwas hartes gestolpert, unsanft auf dem kalten Boden gelandet und augenblicklich erfüllte ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei das ganze Haus.  
„Blutsverräter! Dreckige Halbblüter! Ihr Gossenkinder! Besudelt mein Erbe!"  
Tonks erstarrte vor Schreck. Was hatte sie da nur wieder angerichtet?!  
Eine Tür ging auf und ein Paar schwarze Schuhe lief an ihr vorbei. Der Mann half Mad-Eye dabei, die Vorhänge eines großen Porträts zuzuziehen.  
Ein weiteres Paar Schuhe, diesmal abgetragene braune, hatten die Eingangshalle betreten und standen nun vor Tonks.  
Die junge Aurorin sah nach oben zu dem Mann, der vor ihr stand. Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Tonks griff danach. Sie war rau und angenehm warm.  
Sobald Tonks wieder auf ihren Beinen stand, konnte sie den Mann genauer ansehen.  
Er trug braune, geflickte Kleidung und hatte ebenso braune Haare, die von grauen Strähnen durchzogen wurden. Sein junges Gesicht war von einigen Narben entstellt. Er war vermutlich erst Mitte dreißig, wirkte durch sein schäbiges Auftreten aber älter. Tonks störte sich jedoch nicht daran. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Augen. Sie waren haselnussbraun und es lag ein warmer Ausdruck in ihnen.  
Normalerweise hielt sie sich mit banalen Dingen wie Augenfarben nicht auf, aber seine Augen hatten etwas fesselndes. Gerade so als möchte man niemals mehr woanders hinsehen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Braunhaarige jetzt. Tonks gefiel seine Stimme. Sie war etwas rau, dennoch ruhig und sehr angenehm.  
„Ja, geht schon, danke", antwortete sie. „Verzeihen Sie mir diesen... unglücklichen Auftritt. Ich würde gern sagen, dass ich mich sonst anders aufführe. Aber ich bin leider immer so tollpatschig." Der Mann gab ein kehliges Lachen von sich.  
„Ich bin übrigens Nymphadora Tonks, aber Tonks reicht vollkommen. Ich mag meinen Vornamen nicht besonders", stellte sie sich vor.  
„Oh, wirklich? Ich finde ihn sehr schön. Aber gut... Freut mich, Tonks." Er schüttelte lächelnd ihre Hand. „Ich bin Remus Lupin, aber Remus reicht. Wir sind hier alle beim 'Du'."  
Ein zweiter Mann war nun neben Remus getreten. Seine Kleidung war deutlich schicker und er hatte schulterlanges, dunkles Haar.  
„Und du bist?", fragte Tonks neugierig.  
„In vielerlei Hinsicht enttäuscht, dass du mich nicht erkennst", sagte er.  
Tonks legte die Stirn in Falten und der Mann streckte seine Hand aus.  
„Sirius Black mein Name. Dein Cousin zweiten Grades. Außerdem gefürchteter Massenmörder und ehemaliger Askaban-Insasse. Freut mich, dich endlich kennenzulernen, Cousinchen."  
Tonks wurde schlagartig übel. Das war Sirius Black?! Der Sirius Black?! Warum bei Merlins Namen war ein Mörder Mitglied im Orden?!  
Remus musste bemerkt haben, dass sie etwas überfordert mit der Situation war. „Keine Sorge, er ist unschuldig. Wir erklären dir alles nachher."  
Tonks nickte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Sirius hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr vor. „Aber ärger mich lieber nicht. Wer weiß... Vielleicht schneid ich dir in der Nacht die Kehle durch."  
„Ich werd mich zurückhalten", lachte Tonks. „Gibt es noch mehr Massenmörder hier?"  
„Nein, aber einen Werwolf", sagte Sirius sofort. Remus warf ihm einen entsetzten Blick zu und wurde schlagartig bleich.  
„Einen Werwolf? Wer?", wollte Tonks nun wissen.  
„Ich... ", antwortete Remus leise. Er hatte seinen Blick abgewandt und sah zu Boden.  
„Oh", machte Tonks. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Remus sich einmal im Monat in eine grausame Bestie verwandelte.  
„Deshalb die Narben?"  
Remus nickte seufzend. „Sehen ziemlich grausig aus, was?"  
„Ich hab schon schlimmeres gesehen, glaub mir", versicherte sie ihm lächelnd.  
Jetzt sah er erstaunt auf und lächelte zaghaft.  
„Hast du etwa gedacht, ich würde jetzt nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollen?", fragte Tonks.  
Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wir müssen dringend an deinem Selbstbewusstsein arbeiten", meinte Tonks lächelnd.

1.2 (Remus)

Remus drückte die Klinke hinab und streckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür. Augenblicklich stürmte jemand auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
„Moony, altes Haus! Gut dich zu sehen!", rief Sirius erfreut.  
Remus erwiderte die Umarmung, wenn auch nicht ganz so stürmisch wie sein alter Schulkamerad.  
„Wie geht's dem ungezogenen Kaninchen?", erkundigte der Schwarzhaarige sich mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
Das "ungezogene Kaninchen" war eigentlich Remus Lykanthropie. Zu seiner Zeit in Hogwarts hatte James die Infektion als Remus "kleines, haariges Problem" bezeichnet, weshalb die anderen Schüler wohl dachten, er habe ein ungezogenes Kaninchen.  
„Dem ging's schonmal besser. Ziemlich ermüdend... Aber es hält sich in Grenzen", antwortete er. Sirius nickte und bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen.  
Am Tisch im Salon des Grimmauldplatz 12 saßen bereits einige Leute. Remus begrüßte die schwatzende Runde und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Sirius.  
Es waren überwiegend bekannte Gesichter dabei. Minerva McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor; Albus Dumbledore, dessen blaue Augen fröhlich glitzerten; Severus Snape, der verdrießlich vor sich hin starrte. Auch Hestia, Emmeline, Sturgis, Elphias, Kingsley und Mundungus, der eigenartig auf seinem Stuhl lümmelte, waren da. In der Küche stand ein rothaariges Ehepaar, die Weasleys.  
Remus wendete sich an Sirius. „Wo ist denn Mad-Eye?"  
„Ach, weißt du's noch gar nicht? Wir bekommen ein neues Mitglied. Eine Aurorin. Übrigens auch meine Cousine zweiten Grades. Mad-Eye holt sie gerade ab... Sie verspäten sich wohl etwas."  
Kaum hatte Sirius geendet, ertönte ein lauter Knall, der alle Ordensmitglieder zusammenschrecken ließ.  
„Das war das Trollbein", murmelte Sirius, „Drei... zwei... eins..."  
„Blutsverräter! Dreckige Halbblüter! Ihr Gossenkinder! Besudelt mein Erbe!", schrie Sirius Mutter, Mrs Black.  
„Dieser verfluchte Dauerklebe-Fluch", zischte Sirius verärgert, „Da ist sie schon tot und nicht mal jetzt hab ich meine Ruhe von der alten Sabberhexe! Verfluchtes Porträt..."  
Er sprang auf und eilte in den Flur. Remus folgte ihm. Sein Blick fiel auf Mad-Eye, der versuchte die Vorhänge von Mrs Black zeternden Porträt zuzuziehen. Sirius kam ihm mit ernzürnter Miene zur Hilfe.  
Nun erregte etwas zu seinen Füßen seine Aufmerksamkeit. Auf dem Boden lag eine junge Frau. Sie trug einen knielangen, schwarzen Umhang und Boots mit Nieten. Besonders auffallend waren ihre schulterlangen, bonbonrosa Haare. Sie war es also, die über den Trollbein-Schirmständer gestolpert war.  
Remus unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen.  
Sie griff nach seiner Hand und er zog sie auf die Beine. Jetzt konnte er ihr Gesicht sehen. Es war blass und herzförmig. Ihre Augen gefielen ihm besonders. Sie waren mitternachtsblau und funkelten lebhaft. Die junge Aurorin war wirklich ausgesprochen hübsch.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte er sich wobei er nicht aufhören konnte, in ihre schönen Augen zu schauen.  
„Ja, geht schon, danke", antwortete sie. Ihre Stimme klang hell und freundlich. Der nervöse Unterton darin war dennoch nicht zu überhören.  
„Verzeihen Sie mir diesen... unglücklichen Auftritt. Ich würde gern sagen, dass ich mich sonst anders aufführe. Aber ich bin leider immer so tollpatschig", erklärte sie verlegen.  
Remus lachte leise auf.  
„Ich bin übrigens Nymphadora Tonks, aber Tonks reicht vollkommen. Ich mag meinen Vornamen nicht besonders", stellte sie sich vor und streckte ihre Hand aus.  
„Oh, wirklich? Ich finde ihn sehr schön. Aber gut... Freut mich, Tonks", sagte Remus und schüttelte lächelnd ihre Hand. „Ich bin Remus Lupin, aber Remus reicht. Wir sind hier alle beim 'Du'."  
Sirius trat nun neben Remus.  
„Und du bist?", fragte Tonks neugierig.  
„In vielerlei Hinsicht ist es enttäuschtend, dass du mich nicht erkennst", sagte Sirius feixend.  
Tonks legte die Stirn in Falten und Sirius hielt ihr galant seine Hand hin.  
„Sirius Black mein Name. Dein Cousin zweiten Grades. Außerdem gefürchteter Massenmörder und ehemaliger Askaban-Insasse. Freut mich, dich endlich kennenzulernen, Cousinchen."  
Tonks wurde plötzlich noch blasser und starrte Sirius schockiert an. Remus bedachte seinen besten Freund mit einem entnervten Blick und sagte an Tonks gewandt: „Keine Sorge, er ist unschuldig. Wir erklären dir alles nachher."  
Tonks nickte und lächelte gezwungen. Sirius hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr vor. „Aber ärger mich lieber nicht. Wer weiß... Vielleicht schneid ich dir in der Nacht die Kehle durch."  
„Ich werd mich zurückhalten", lachte Tonks. „Gibt es noch mehr Massenmörder hier?"  
„Nein, aber einen Werwolf", sagte Sirius sofort. Remus warf ihm einen entsetzten Blick zu. Sein Freund bewies mal wieder das Taktgefühl eines Trolls. Aber jetzt konnte er keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.  
„Einen Werwolf? Wer?", wollte Tonks nun wissen.  
„Ich... ", antwortete Remus leise. Er wandte seinen Blick ab und sah zu Boden. Er wusste, dass Werwölfe im Ministerium unbeliebt waren und Tonks ihn nun wahrscheinlich verachten würde.  
„Oh... Deshalb die Narben?"  
Remus nickte seufzend. „Sehen ziemlich grausig aus, was?"  
„Ich hab schon schlimmeres gesehen, glaub mir", sagte sie lächelnd.  
Remus sah erstaunt auf. Sie schien das ehrlich zu meinen. Er lächelte ebenfalls zaghaft.  
„Hast du etwas gedacht, ich würde jetzt nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollen?", fragte sie.  
Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er genau das gedacht.  
„Wir müssen dringend an deinem Selbstbewusstsein arbeiten", meinte Tonks und lächelte entwaffnend.

2.0 (Remus)

Während der Versammlung ertappte Remus sich immer wieder dabei, wie er zu Tonks sah. Es war wirklich schwer, den Blick nicht auf sie zu richten. Logisch, denn die junge Aurorin brachte mit ihrem ungewöhnlichen Aussehen und ihren bonbonrosa Haaren frischen Wind in den Orden.  
Beim anschließenden Essen gab sie dann ihre Metamorphmagus-Fähigkeiten zum Besten. Remus unterhielt sich eigentlich mit Kingsley und Arthur, sah aber immer wieder zu Tonks. Es war einfach faszinierend, wie ihr Haar die Farbe wechselte. Später "verwandelte" sie ihre Nase sogar in einen Entenschnabel. Das ganze war wirklich urkomisch mitanzusehen.  
Es wurde dunkel draußen und nach und nach verabschiedeten sich die Ordensleute und brachen nachhause auf. Tonks ging ebenfalls. Jedoch nur nach oben, um ihr Zimmer zu beziehen. Die Metamorphmaga wohnte nämlich ab sofort - genau wie Remus und Sirius - am Grimmauldplatz 12. Es würde also mit Sicherheit nicht langweilig werden.  
Remus und Sirius blieben allein im Salon zurück und machten es sich in zwei Sesseln vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer gemütlich. Sie tranken ein Butterbier zusammen und unterhielten sich.  
Gerade hatten sie noch über Harry, den sie bald hierher bringen würden, geredet, da wechselte Sirius urplötzlich das Thema.  
„Wie findest du sie eigentlich?"  
Remus sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wen?"  
„Na, Tonks! Wen denn sonst?"  
„Ähm... Ich finde ihre Fähigkeit recht beeindruckend", sagte der Braunhaarige zögerlich.  
Sirius verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Doch nicht ihre Fähigkeiten! Ich meine, wie du sie findest!"  
Remus starrte seinen besten Freund unverwandt an. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich kenne sie ja erst seit anderthalb Stunden."  
„Aber du findest sie schon toll, oder nicht?"  
Remus spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss und er wandte sich schnell ab, um ins Feuer zu starren. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen, dass Sirius verschmitzt grinste.  
„Sie ist... sehr nett, wenn du das meinst."  
„Nett, ja klar. Ich bin doch nicht blöd, Moony! Ich hab gesehen, wie du sie während der Besprechung angesehen hast."  
Remus sagte nichts. Er wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen.  
„Weist du, was ich glaube?", fragte Sirius.  
„Will ich es wissen?", konterte Remus trocken.  
„Ich glaube", er machte eine verheißungsvolle Pause, „du stehst auf sie!"  
„Wer steht hier auf wen?"  
Tonks stand im Türrahmen und sah neugierig zu den beiden. Remus lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er warf Sirius einen warnenden Blick zu.  
„Ach, Tonks! Wie gut, dass du kommst. Wir haben gerade über dich gesprochen", sagte Sirius grinsend und Remus hätte ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen können.  
„Wirklich?", fragte die junge Hexe interessiert.  
„Jaah... Remus findet -"  
Remus versetzte Sirius einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein und unterbrach ihn hastig. „Dass deine Metamorphmagus-Fähigkeit sehr beeindruckend ist."  
Tonks lächelte. „Oh, danke. Ist ganz praktisch manchmal. Vorallem für Missionen."  
„Wann ist denn deine erste Mission?", erkundigte sich Sirius und seine Augen funkelten.  
Tonks, die zur Küchenzeile gegangen war und sich ein Glas holte, sah in etwas verwundert über die Schulter hinweg an.  
„Morgen. Warum fragst du?"  
„Ich hab mich nur gefragt, mit wem du gehst?"  
Remus verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste, auf was Sirius hinaus wollte.  
„Mit Mundungus Fletcher", antwortete Tonks.  
„Oh nein!", rief Sirius theatralisch. So theatralisch, dass Tonks beinahe ihr Glas fallen ließ.  
„Sirius!", zischte Remus verärgert.  
„Also Tonks", sagte Sirius laut, „Mit Mundungus würde ich nicht freiwillig auf eine Mission gehen. Er ist wahnsinnig unzuverlässig. Hat Dumbledore ihn dir zugeteilt?"  
Tonks nickte langsam und sah ihn etwas verunsichert an.  
„Nicht gerade umsichtig von ihm. Ich finde", er lehnte sich lässig in seinem Sessel zurück und warf Remus einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, „du solltest mit einem verantwortungbewussten Zauberer auf diese Mission gehen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Mundungus ist schon wichtig für den Orden... Hat so manche Kontakte... Aber die erste Mission mit dem?", er gab ein zweifelndes Zischen von sich.  
„Und wen schlägst du sonst vor?", wollte Tonks wissen. Auch sie schien mittlerweile etwas genervt zu sein. Sirius ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren.  
„Hmm... Lass mich nachdenken... Wer ist denn verantwortungsbewusst? Und rücksichtsvoll? Und mutig? Remus, fällt dir da jemand ein?"  
Tonks, die sich inzwischen in einen dritten Sessel gesetzt hatte, legte die Stirn in Falten. Sie machte sich wohl etwas Sorgen um Sirius geistiges Wohlbefinden.  
„Sirius, ich warne dich!", raunte Remus so leise, dass es nur der Schwarzhaarige hören konnte.  
„Ah!", rief Sirius und reckte einen Zeigefinger in die Luft, „Remus!"  
„Wie meinst du das jetzt?", wollte Tonks wissen und sah ihn verständnislos an.  
„Da du dir offenbar nicht über seine Qualitäten im Klaren bist, Cousinchen... Darf ich vorstellen? Remus John Lupin, Jahrgang 1960. Auch bekannt als der freundliche Werwolf von nebenan. Mitglied im Phönixorden und einer unserer besten Duellanten. Er ist super mit Anfängern, verfügt über grenzenlose Geduld und hat ein Herz aus Gold! Pflegeleicht und kostenlos, ich kann Ihnen dieses Produkt nur weiterempfehlen!"  
Sowohl Tonks als auch Remus hoben eine Augenbraue und sahen Sirius an, als wäre er nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen.  
„Ich glaub, er hatte ein Butterbier zu viel, Remus", grinste Tonks dann.  
„Das glaub ich auch", murmelte er und wandte sich dann an Sirius, „Was willst du uns denn jetzt damit sagen?"  
Sirius schlug sich mit der der Hand auf den Beistelltisch.  
„Dass Tonks mit dir auf Mission gehen, nicht mit Dung!" Er sprang auf und lief zur Tür. „Ich kontaktiere Dumbledore! Gute Nacht!", flötete er und verschwand.  
„Jetzt ist er komplett verrückt geworden", murmelte Remus kopfschüttelnd.  
„Naja", lachte Tonks, „vielleicht hat er nicht ganz Unrecht mit dem, was er sagt."

3.0 (Remus)

Als Remus am nächsten Morgen die Küchentür öffnete, war das erste, was er sah, Sirius selbstgefälliges Grinsen.  
„Was ist es diesmal? Was, Sirius? Was?", sagte Remus mit verzweifelten Unterton.  
„Nichts, nichts."  
„Ach, und deswegen grinst du so bescheuert?"  
„Bescheuert?! Du könntest ruhig mal etwas freundlicher zu mir sein. Ich hab nämlich eine Überraschung für dich."  
Remus wandte sich ab und verdrehte die Augen. Er war kein großer Fan von Überraschungen, besonders nicht, wenn sie von Sirius stammten.  
Remus machte sich eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich gegenüber von Sirius an den Tisch. Er griff nach den Tagespropheten und ließ Sirius, der offensichtlich erwartete, dass Remus nach der Überraschung fragte, noch etwas zappeln.  
„Und? Steht was interessantes drin?", fragte Sirius nach einiger Zeit ungeduldig.  
Remus grinste in sich hinein und versuchte möglichst gelassen zu klingen. „Nein, nicht wirklich..."  
Jetzt riss Sirius ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand und starrte ihn säuerlich an.  
„Jetzt reicht's! Hör mir endlich zu!", fauchte er.  
„Hat da jemand Aufmerksamkeitskomplexe", scherzte Tonks, die gerade die Küche betrat und sich neugierig zu den beiden setzte.  
„Jaah, unser guter Sirius hier", sagte Remus feixend.  
„Aha. Darf man fragen, wieso, lieber Cousin zweiten Grades?"  
„Zufällig darf man! Ich habe etwas für euch organisiert. Ja, da schaut ihr. Ihr beide geht heute zusammen auf Mission."  
Remus und Tonks sahen ihn entgeistert an. „Wir - was?", fragten sie wie aus einem Mund.  
„Du, Werwolf, und du, Troll (für diese Bemerkung kassierte Sirius einen Tritt gegen sein Schienbein), geht heute um achtzehn Uhr zusammen auf eine Mission", sagte Sirius heftig gestikulierend.  
„Das haben wir schon verstanden. Aber ich sollte doch eigentlich mit -", begann Tonks verblüfft, wurde aber sofort von Sirius unterbrochen. „Ich hab doch gestern Dumbledore kontaktiert und er fand meinen Vorschlag, dass dich jemand zuverlässigeres als Dungus begleiten sollte, gut."  
„Oh, na dann", sagte Tonks und sah zu Remus, der Sirius noch immer ungläubig anstarrte, „Dann treffen wir uns heute Abend um dreiviertel sechs in der Eingangshalle?"  
Remus nickte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Tonks erhob sich und verließ den Grimmauldplatz, da sie ins Ministerium musste.  
Remus wartete bis die Tür ins Schloss fiel und knöpfte sich dann Sirius vor.  
„Sag mal, Tatze... Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du kannst doch nicht einfach Dumbledores Pläne über den Haufen schmeißen und Tonks dazu zwingen, mit mir auf diese Mission zu gehen!"  
„Jetzt beruhig dich mal, Moony. Dieser Tonfall steht dir überhaupt nicht", entgegnete Sirius gleichgültig, „Erstens: Für Albus ist das doch egal, ob sie nun mit dir oder mit Dung geht. Zweitens: Ich hab sie nicht gezwungen. Ich war nur zuvorkommend und hab sie vor Mundungus bewahrt."  
„Vor Mundungus musst du sie nicht bewahren. Tonks ist Aurorin, falls du das vergessen hast! Sie kommt sehr gut klar, denke ich."  
Sirius schnaubte beleidigt auf. „Wie du mir jetzt auch noch in den Rücken fällst! Mann, Remus. Die mag dich!"  
„Hör auf, so einen Unsinn zu reden! Wir kennen uns noch nicht einmal 24 Stunden", protestierte Remus.  
„Ich hab ein Auge für sowas, Moony. Weißt du noch? Wie bei James und Lily damals. Und dann? Dann sind sie zusammengekommen und haben sogar geheiratet!"  
Remus lachte bitter auf. „Und jetzt? Jetzt sind sie tot!"  
Schlagartig trat Stille ein. Sirius sah weg und Remus bereute, was er gesagt hatte.  
„Tut mir leid, Sirius. Ich wollte nicht...", murmelte er.  
„Schon gut", antwortete der Animagus mit belegter Stimme und stand auf. „Du gehst heute jedenfalls mit ihr auf diese Mission."  
Jetzt wagte Remus es nicht mehr, etwas dagegen zu sagen. Er fühlte sich so schuldig wegen dem, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er wusste, dass er Sirius gerade schmerzhaft an den Tod seines besten Freundes erinnert hatte. Wenn er es also wieder ein bisschen wiedergutmachen konnte, indem er mit Tonks diese Mission antrat, dann würde er es tun. 

4.0 (Tonks / Remus)

Hey, hey! Über einen Monat ist's her, dass ich an dieser FanFic geschrieben hab. Ihr seht, ich hab's zumindest nicht vergessen.  
Das Chap heute ist zweigeteilt. Der erste Teil aus Tonks, der zweite aus Remus Perspektive. Sie sind leider sehr kurz...  
Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Möglichst unbemerkt schlich sich Tonks aus ihrem Büro. Es war siebzehn Uhr zweiundvierzig und sie war auf dem Weg in Kingsleys Büro. Vorhin hätte sie beinahe ihren Auroren-Kollegen Dawlish nicht mehr losbekommen, deshalb war sie auch etwas spät dran.  
„Ich dachte schon, du hättest es vergessen", begrüßte Kingsley die junge Aurorin als sie seine Bürotür öffnete.  
„Nein, nein", sagte Tonks und ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, „Dawlish hat mich aufgehalten. Danke nochmal, dass du den Papierkram für mich fertig machst."  
Kingsley nickte nur und nahm einen kleinen Stapel Papier von Tonks an sich.  
„Ich hab gehört, du gehst mit Remus auf die Mission. Mad-Eye meinte, du hättest einen neuen Bewunderer in ihm... Stimmt das?"  
„Unsinn", murmelte Tonks. Sie stand vor dem Kamin und sah stirnrunzelnd zu Kingsley. „Oben oder unten?", fragte sie und nahm sich eine handvoll Flohpulver aus der Schale auf den Kaminsims.  
„Lieber oben, unten könnte das Feuer an sein... Das wäre eventuell schmerzhaft."  
Tonks nickte heftig und stieg in den Kamin.  
„Grimmauldplatz 12, zweiter Stock", sagte sie und ließ das Flohpulver fallen. Grüne Flammen loderten auf und schon war Kingsleys Büro nicht mehr zu sehen.

•

Um dreiviertel sechs wartete Remus in der engen Eingangshalle auf Tonks. Sirius stand mit einem versonnenen Grinsen neben ihm und hatte lässig seinen Arm auf das Treppengeländer gelegt.  
Von oben ertönte Schritte und Tonks kam gut gelaunt die Treppe herunter.  
„Hey, ihr zwei. Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin, aber - ", sagte sie fröhlich und stolperte über die letzte Stufe. Remus streckte schnell seinen Arm aus und bewahrte sie vor einem Sturz.  
„Erst die Treppe runter gehen, dann reden", schmunzelte er. Tonks verdrehte lachend die Augen.  
„Ihr seid ja jetzt schon ein eingespieltes Team", grinste Sirius und streckte einen Daumen in die Höhe. „Na dann, viel Erfolg. Erzählt mir dann später, wie's war. Bis in ein paar Stunden."  
Tonks hob kurz die Hand während Remus seinen besten Freund innerlich für sein allwissendes Grinsen verfluchte.  
„Wollen wir?", fragte Tonks und Remus nickte. Die beiden traten vors Haus und Remus reichte ihr seine Hand.  
Es knallte, alles um sie herum verschwamm kurz und wurde sogleich wieder scharf. Sie standen am Rand eines Wäldchens und blickten auf ein kleines Dorf.  
Tonks trat, sichtlich aufgeregt, von einem Fuß auf den anderen und biss sich in die Unterlippe.  
„Nervös?", erkundigte sich Remus.  
Tonks bestätigte seine Vermutung mit einem knappen Nicken.  
„Musst du nicht sein", sagte Remus ruhig, „Wir bewachen nur ein paar Häuser, das ist alles. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich gut anstellen wirst."  
Tonks sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte gequält.  
„Bereit? Gut, dann Zauberstab raus und unter den Tarnumhang."

5.0 (Remus)

Schelmisch grinsend saß Sirius am Küchentisch, als Remus und Tonks von ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Mission zurückkehrten. Vor ihm stand eine Flasche Butterbier, die überraschenderweise noch voll war.  
„Aha!", rief er triumphierend sobald die beiden die Küche betraten. Remus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Tonks neben ihm sah nicht weniger verwundert aus.  
„Alles... okay?", fragte sie an Sirius gewendet und warf Remus einen zögerlichen Blick zu.  
„Natürlich! Jetzt steht nicht so blöd rum! Setzt euch hin! Los!"  
Remus tauschte noch einen letzten Blick mit Tonks aus, dann setzten sich beide Sirius gegenüber. Er sah sie neugierig an.  
Jetzt dämmerte Remus, worauf sein Schulfreund hinaus wollte. Der Braunhaarige wusste auch, dass Geduld Sirius Schwäche war. Also ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, diese zu provozieren. Lässig schenkte er sich und Tonks mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs Butterbier ein und nahm ein paar Schlucke. Sirius bedachte ihn unterdessen mit vernichtenden Blicken.  
Irgendwann hielt es der ehemalige Askaban-Insasse nicht mehr aus. „Und?", fragte er und versuchte, möglichst ruhig zu klingen.  
„Was und?", fragte Tonks. Sie wusste vermutlich nicht, was das für ein Spiel war, ging jedoch darauf ein. Remus musste ein Grinsen verbergen, als er erkannte, dass die junge Aurorin für ihn Partei ergriff.  
„Haha, sehr lustig, ihr zwei. Erzählt schon! Wie war die Mission?"  
„Achso. Das meinst du", antwortete Remus gespielt überrascht, um Sirius noch einen Moment länger zappeln zu lassen, „Ich weiß nicht. Was sagst du, Tonks?"  
Tonks grinste kurz und antwortete: „Gut."  
Sirius verdrehte genervt die Augen und führte eine ungeduldige Kreisbewegung mit seiner Hand aus. „Und weiter? Ich will Details!"  
„Schon gut, schon gut", besänftige Remus seinen Schulfreund, „Wir haben nur ein paar Häuser bewacht. Es gab keine Zwischenfälle. Tonks hat sich durchgehend sehr professionell verhalten."  
„Naja, nicht ganz durchgehend", gluckste Tonks. Ihre Lippen umspielte nun ebenfalls dasselbe schelmische black'sche Lächeln wie es auch ihre Cousin zweiten Grades hatte.  
„Gut, dann eben fast durchgehend", verbesserte sich der Braunhaarige.  
Sirius starrte beide frustriert an. Als er keine Beachtung bekam, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Würdet ihr mich an eurer Freude teilhaben lassen?"  
„Hat da jemand Aufmerksamkeitskomplexe?", lachte Tonks, „Aber gut, ich sag's dir. Ich hab mich beim Apparieren vertan und bin mitten in einem Hinterhof gelandet. Blöderweise waren da drei französische Bulldoggen, die mich da wohl nicht so gern haben wollten. Hätte Remus mir nicht aus der Patsche geholfen, wäre ganz London aufgewacht und ich wäre Hundefutter."  
„Und das Lustige daran ist?", hakte Sirius nach.  
„Meine Art zu laufen spiegelt meine Tollpatschigkeit wieder, Sirius", erklärte Tonks schief grinsend, „Ich muss wohl auch ziemlich seltsam ausgesehen haben. Meine Haare waren auf einmal knallbunt. Du hättest dabei sein müssen!"  
„Ist mir ja schlecht möglich, wie du weißt", knurrte Sirius verdrießlich, „Schön, dass ihr euren Spaß hattet. Ich geh in's Bett."  
Ehe Tonks sich für ihre etwas unbedachten Worte entschuldigen hätte können, war Sirius schon aus der Tür heraus und stapfte die Treppen hoch.  
„Oh verdammt...", murmelte Tonks und fuhr sich durch ihr rosa Haar, dass nun eine Nuance bleicher geworden war. „Ich hab's verbockt, stimmt's?"  
„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Morgen hat er sich wieder beruhigt. Das liegt nicht an dir. Er fängt wieder an, zu trinken in letzter Zeit. Es ist wegen Harry. Wir holen ihn in zwei Tagen vom Ligusterweg ab und Sirius darf nicht mit", erklärte Remus, „Bist du eigentlich auch dabei?"  
Tonks sah auf und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Ich würde alles geben, um Harry hier her zu eskortieren...", murmelte sie leicht verträumt.  
„Das wird sich doch sicher einrichten lassen. Ich schreibe einen Brief an Dumbledore, wenn du möchtest."  
„Würde das denn wirklich gehen? Oh, Remus! Das wäre der absolute Wahnsinn!"  
„Sicher geht das", meinte Remus schmunzelnd. Tonks war nun Feuer und Flamme. Ihre Haare leuchteten förmlich auf und ihr Strahlen wurde noch breiter. Leicht zu beeindrucken war sie schonmal.  
„Du bist unglaublich, Remus! Danke!", stieß sie freudig aus und fiel ihm übermütig um den Hals.  
Remus Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus. Das letzte Mal, dass ihn eine Frau umarmte hatte, war zwölf Jahre her. Unsicher legte er eine Hand auf Tonks Schulterblatt und drückte sie kurz an sich. Ihm fiel auf, dass ihr Haar nach Zuckerwatte roch. Ihr warmer Atem brannte angenehm an seinem Hals. Er konnte es nicht bestreiten, Tonks Umarmung war die schönste, die er jemals erfahren hatte.  
Als sie sich von ihm löste, waren ihre Wagen leicht gerötet und etwas in den Tiefen ihrer blauen Augen funkelte.  
Und Remus selbst? Der hatte jetzt ein Problem...


	3. Little Moonshine

Eine Nacht im September

Es war eine kalte Nacht im September 1995. Vor wenigen Monaten war Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt und deshalb war es fahrlässig um diese Zeit alleine draußen unterwegs zu sein. Trotzdem tat Remus Lupin genau das. Er kam gerade von einem kleinem Auftrag im Namen des Ordens zurück. Natürlich hätte er auch direkt vor sein Haus apparieren können, aber er pflegte es, dies schon davor zu tun. So konnte er sehen, ob in der Umgebung seines Häuschens Todesser lauerten. Er hatte jetzt noch ungefähr einen halben Kilometer vor sich.  
Ein lautes Knacken ertönte im Geäst und er beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Die Hand in seinem Umhang hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umfasst. Obwohl er nach der heutigen Mission geschafft war, eilte er unermüdlich weiter durch das dunkle Waldstück.  
Er hielt inne. Er hatte etwas gehört, doch das Geräusch war wieder verstummt. Er ging weiter und seine Hand schloss sich noch fester um seinen Zauberstab. Jetzt hörte er das Geräusch wieder. Es klang als würde jemand weinen. Er blieb stehen und sah sich um. Doch in der Dunkelheit konnte er niemanden sehen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Lumos".  
Jetzt sah er wenigstens ein wenig mehr. Langsam ging er in die Richtung aus der das Wimmern kam. Kurz, bevor er den Ort erreichte, blieb er erneut stehen. Was, wenn das eine Falle war? Jeder vernünftige Mensch wäre so schnell wie möglich nach Hause gegangen. Für gewöhnlich war Remus auch sehr vorsichtig was solche Angelegenheiten anbelangte, aber jetzt siegte sein ausgeprägter Sinn für Hilfsbereitschaft über die Vernunft. Falls hier wirklich jemand war, der Hilfe brauchte, würde er helfen. Oder du läufst blindlings in eine Falle, Idiot, sagte ihm sein Verstand.  
Er ging um ein großes Gebüsch herum. Und tatsächlich, da war jemand. Auf dem Boden kauerte eine junge Frau, nur etwas über zwanzig Jahre alt. Ihr schulterlanges Haar war bonbonrosa, ihr blasses, herzförmiges Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und sie trug einen zerfetzten Umhang. Die Fremde umklammerte ihr rechtes Bein und hatte einen Schnitt auf der Wange. Sie schien Remus nicht zu bemerken.  
Er trat näher an sie heran. „Nicht erschrecken", sagte er.  
Sie erschrak trotzdem und richtete geistesgegenwärtig ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. Als sie sprach, zitterte ihre Stimme. „Einen Schritt näher und ich jag dir einen Fluch auf den Hals, du dreckiger Todesser!"  
Remus hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Keine Angst, ich bin kein Todesser!"  
„Und wieso sollte ich das glauben?"  
Remus sah sie einen Moment an und ließ dann seinen Zauberstab fallen. „Würde ein Todesser das tun?"  
„N- Nein... Ich denke nicht." Sie senkte ihren Zauberstab. „Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte sie mit kühler Stimme. Doch Remus konnte trotzdem das Zittern in ihrer Stimme hören während sie sprach. Hatte sie Angst vor ihm?  
„Mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Ich... will Ihnen helfen. Wie ist Ihr Name?"  
„Tonks."

„Tonks?", wiederholte Remus. Das war ein recht ungewöhnlicher Name.  
„Eigentlich Nymphadora, aber ich mag den Namen nicht."  
„In Ordnung, Tonks. Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"  
„Nein, danke. Sie können gehen", entgegnete sie unwirsch.  
Remus sah sie noch einen Moment zögernd an, ging dann aber. Jedoch nur ein paar Schritte, da er hörte wie Tonks aufstand. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und fing sie auf, weil sie - wie erwartet - nicht allein stehen konnte.  
„Doch Hilfe?", fragte er lächelnd. Tonks Gesicht war wieder verzerrt vor Schmerz und sie nickte.  
„Ferula." Eine Schiene schlang sich um Tonks verletztes Bein.  
„Danke, Mr Lupin."  
„Remus", verbesserte er sie. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.  
Remus zog ihren rechten Arm über seine Schulter, um sie zu stützen. Er wollte los gehen, aber zögerte.  
„Wohnst du hier in der Nähe?"  
„Nein, ich wohne in London."  
„Oh verdammt...", murmelte er. „Ich kann dich nicht auf die Schnelle heilen. Aber so kannst du nicht apparieren, das wäre zu gefährlich. Wäre es in Ordnung für dich, wenn du heute Nacht in meinem Haus bleibst?"  
Tonks nickte und sie gingen los.  
„Wie bist du eigentlich hier her gekommen?", wollte Remus wissen.  
„Ich war mit drei anderen Auroren auf einer Mission. Aber wir wurden von Todessern überrascht. Es waren zu viele. Mad-Eye hat gesagt, dass wir fliehen sollen. Irgendwie bin ich dann hier gelandet", erklärte sie.  
„Verstehe... Du bist also im Aurorentraining bei Mad-Eye Moody?"  
„Ja. Du kennst ihn?"  
Remus nickte. „Dich hat ein Todesser verletzt nehme ich an?"  
„Genau. Kurz bevor ich disappariert bin."  
„Welcher Fluch?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich war zu beschäftigt, von dort wegzukommen."  
„Natürlich... Wir werden dich schon wieder hinkriegen", versicherte er ihr lächelnd.  
Sie lächelte ebenfalls. „Danke, dass du mir hilfst."  
„Keine Ursache. Aber erzähl bloß Mad-Eye nichts davon. Er wäre nicht begeistert, wenn er hört, dass ich um diese Zeit einer Fremden im Wald helfe, die auch ein Spion der Todesser hätte sein können. Du kennst ihn ja... Immer wachsam!"  
Tonks lachte, dann sog sie scharf die Luft ein und hielt sich ihre verletzte Seite.  
„Halt noch ein bisschen durch. Wir sind gleich da."

Es dauerte wirklich keine zehn Minuten mehr, bis sie an seinem kleinen Haus ankamen.  
„Erwarte dir bitte nicht zu viel."  
Er öffnete die Tür und führte Tonks hinein. Die junge Aurorin hatte schon Mühe, sich aufrecht zu halten und schien erleichtert, dass sie angekommen waren. Sie sah sich aus halb geöffneten Augen um. Das Haus war sperlich eingerichtet. Es gab einen Holztisch, zwei Stühle, ein altes Sofa, ein Bücherregal und eine Küche. Außerdem gab es noch zwei Türen. Hinter diesen waren das Schlaf- und das Badezimmer.  
Remus brachte Tonks ins Schlafzimmer.  
„Hier kannst du heute schlafen, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist."  
„Schon, aber solltest du nicht lieber hier schlafen?"  
„Nein. Du bist verletzt und musst dich ausruhen. Ich nehme das Sofa, kein Problem."  
Sie nickte.  
Remus Blick fiel auf ihren zerrissenen Umhang, der in Fetzen an ihrem dünnen Körper hinab hing. „Ist dir kalt?"  
„Ähm... Ein bisschen..."  
„Warte kurz." Er ging zum Schrank und zog einen hellbraunen Pullover heraus. „Der ist dir zwar wahrscheinlich zu groß, aber zumindest ist er warm."  
„Danke", sagte Tonks und nahm den weichen Pullover an sich.  
„Ich gehe eben raus, damit du dich umziehen kannst." Sie nickte und er schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Remus wartete im Wohnzimmer. Fast fünf Minuten wartete er. Das war ungewöhnlich lange, um sich einen Pullover anzuziehen. Er ging zur Schlafzimmertüre.  
„Tonks? Ist alles okay bei dir?", erkundigte er sich zögernd.  
„J- Ja!", versicherte sie ihm. Ihre Stimme zitterte wieder.  
Also wartete Remus zwei weitere Minuten. Dann hörte er ein leises Schniefen. Er ging wieder zur Tür.  
„Ist wirklich alles gut bei dir?"  
Sie antwortete nicht. Er bekam Angst, dass sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Im nächsten Minuten hörte er wieder ein Schniefen und atmete innerlich auf. Trotzdem machte er sich Sorgen.  
„Tonks, bist du sicher, dass alles okay ist?"  
„J- Ja!", rief ihre zitternde Stimme, die in einem weiteren Schluchzer unterging. Remus hielt es jetzt nicht länger aus. Er musste wissen, was mit ihr los war.  
„Tonks, ich komme jetzt zu dir."  
Sie widersprach ihm nicht. Er drückte die Klinke hinunter und betrat den Raum.  
Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, blieb ihm kurz die Luft weg. 

Tonks kaputter Umhang lag auf dem Boden. Tonks selbst stand zitternd neben dem Bett. Sie hatte kein Oberteil an und stand im BH vor ihm. Seinen Pullover hielt sie unbeholfen in der Hand. Ihre linke Seite wurde von einer großen, blutigen Wunde entstellt, die - ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen - ziemlich weh tun musste.  
Remus hatte einen Moment lang wie versteinert dagestanden und erschrocken auf ihre Wunde gestarrt. Jetzt sah er ihr in die Augen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick für einen Wimpernschlag und sah dann beschämt weg. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab.  
„Ich... Ich schaffs n-nicht...", wimmerte sie.  
Es versetzte Remus - warum auch immer - einen Stich ins Herzen, sie so zu sehen. Sie hatte eher strapazierfähig auf ihn gewirkt, doch jetzt hatte er Angst um sie. Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich.  
„Deshalb musst du doch nicht weinen", sagte Remus sanft. „Darf ich mir die Wunde mal ansehen?"  
Sie nickte knapp. Er kam zu ihr und drückte sie sanft auf die Bettkante. Dann kniete er sich hin und besah sich die blutende Verletzung.  
„Sieht schmerzhaft aus... Ich kann versuchen, sie zu heilen. Ist das okay für dich?"  
„Sicher."  
„Accio Diptam!" Eine kleine Phiole flog in seine Hand. Er entkorkte das Fläschchen und träufelte vorsichtig ein paar Tropfen der Flüssigkeit auf ihre Wunde. Sie heilte innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu. Da er schon dabei war, tat er dasselbe auch bei dem Schnitt auf ihrer Wange.  
„Dein Bein solltest du aber morgen lieber in St. Mungo's ansehen lassen. Die können dir bestimmt auch noch eine Heilsalbe für deine Seite geben. Nur zur Sicherheit."  
Er stand auf, verschloss die Phiole wieder und sah zu ihr. In ihren Augen glitzerten noch immer Tränen.  
Er wollte sie aufmuntern, dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie ja noch immer nicht den Pullover anhatte.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Das wäre echt nett..."  
Er stand auf, nahm verhalten lächelnd ihre Hand und zog sie auf sie Beine. Danach nahm er ihr den Pullover aus der anderen Hand und half ihr so schonend wie möglich und darauf bedacht, ihr nicht weh zu tun, in den Pullover.  
Er musste zugeben, dass sie sehr niedlich darin aussah. Ihr bonbonrosa Haar passte perfekt zu dem hellen Braunton des Pullovers - Was hatte er da gerade eben gedacht? Niedlich?! Niedlich war ein Nifflerbaby, aber eine Frau?! Er hatte noch nie eine Frau niedlich gefunden. Doch man konnte nicht bestreiten, dass Tonks niedlich aussah.  
Jedoch sank sie gerade aufs Bett zurück und begann wieder zu weinen. Remus war sofort bei ihr und setzte sich neben sie auf den Bettrand. Er überlegte krampfhaft, was er sagen sollte.  
„Hey Tonks... Es ist doch alles gut."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Mad-Eye wird durchdrehen, wenn er das erfährt. Er wird mich rausschmeißen und dann hab ich keinen Job mehr", jammerte sie.  
Dann wären wir ja schon zu zweit, dachte Remus erbittert. Aber er hielt es für kontraproduktiv, das zu sagen.  
„Ich bin eine furchtbare Aurorin! Ich bin zu n- nichts fähig!" Der letzte Satz war wohl eher auf die Sache mit dem Pullover bezogen.  
„Sag sowas nicht."  
„Aber es stimmt!", heulte sie.  
„Nein." Remus hob seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre Schulter. Zurückhaltend streichelte er sie eine Zeit lang.  
Dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab und zauberte eine Tasse heiße Schokolade hervor.  
„Hier. Dann geht's dir sicher besser."  
„D- Danke", murmelte sie. „Ich glaub, du kannst Gedanken lesen..."  
„Reine Intuition", sagte er lächelnd, „Und jetzt hör auf zu weinen. Es ist doch alles wieder gut."  
Tonks nickte und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig nach oben. Sie nahm ein paar Schlucke von der heißen Schokolade und konnte endlich wieder lächeln.  
„Na also! Und jetzt ruh dich aus. Ich bin im Nebenzimmer, falls du noch etwas brauchst."  
„Danke", sagte Tonks leise.  
„Keine Ursache. Schlaf gut."  
„Du auch."

Remus schloss geräuschlos die Tür und legte sich auf das Sofa. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er einschlafen konnte. Seine Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich um Tonks. Er machte sich etwas Sorgen um den Zustand der jungen Aurorin. Auroren waren normalerweise recht taff und steckten Verletzungen einigermaßen gut weg. Sie hatte jedoch so verletzlich gewirkt. Ein anderer Auror wäre sicher niemals so schnell mit ihm mitgegangen, sondern misstrauisch gewesen oder hätte ihn sogar mit Stupor gelähmt. Er wusste, dass Mad-Eye in der Ausbildung von Auroren sehr viel Wert auf Wachsamkeit legte und sie dazu erzog, Fremden gegenüber misstrauisch zu sein. Doch Tonks hatte ihn nicht angegriffen und ihm recht schnell ihr Vertrauen geschenkt. Vielleicht war sie wirklich zu geschwächt gewesen, um sich zu verteidigen. Das war auch das, was ihm noch mehr Sorgen bereitete: ihre Verletzung. Er befürchtete, dass es ein schwarz-magischer Fluch war, der sie an der Seite getroffen hatte. Hoffentlich hatte das Diptam zur Heilung gereicht. Wie auch immer, sie würde morgen auf jeden Fall nach St. Mungo's müssen. Mad-Eye sollte ebenfalls darüber informiert werden, was mit seiner jungen Aurorin war. Remus selbst würde ihm morgen eine Eule senden und alles erklären, damit Tonks keinen - oder zumindest weniger - Ärger für ihr leichtsinniges Handeln bekam. Aber darüber konnte er sich auch noch morgen Gedanken machen. Mad-Eye konnte warten, Tonks war erstmal wichtiger. Remus schloss sie Augen und hoffte, dass sie trotz allem, was ihr heute widerfahren war, gut schlafen konnte. 

Doch seine Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht. Gegen drei Uhr nachts hörte er etwas. Es klang wie ein erstickter Schrei. Remus fuhr alarmiert hoch. Das war Tonks! Er sprang auf und hastete zu ihrer Zimmertür. Leise drückte er die Klinke hinab und schob sich in den dunklen Raum.  
Er flüsterte, als er sprach. „Tonks? Tonks, ist- " Er hielt eine Sekunde inne und stürzte dann zu ihrem Bett. Tonks schlief, wurde aber offenbar von üblen Albträumen gequält.  
Remus beugte sich leicht über sie und berührte ihre Schulter. Sie wurde nicht wach, also sagte er leise ihren Namen.  
Tonks erschrak und zuckte heftig zusammen. Remus wich einen Schritt zurück. Es hatte sie wohl erschreckt, dass er plötzlich so nah bei ihr war.  
„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", sagte er sofort.  
„Schon gut."  
„Albtraum?" Sie nickte.  
„Willst du darüber reden?"  
„Vielleicht... Ja... Ich hab von den Angriff heute geträumt."  
„Wer hat dich eigentlich so verletzt? Kanntest du den Todesser?"  
„Ja. Fenrir Greyback. Vielleicht kennst du ihn."  
In Remus kochte plötzlich Wut auf. Oh ja, er kannte Greyback. Dieser Mann war ein blutrünstiger Werwolf, der auch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, in seiner Menschengestalt Leute hinschlachtete. Er hatte Remus damals gebissen.  
„Warum schaust du so? Was ist los?"  
„Nichts, ich... Ich erzähl es dir morgen. Das wäre zu viel heute."  
Tonks nickte abwesend.  
„Du solltest wirklich schlafen."  
„N- nein, nein. Ich - ich..."  
Remus hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
„Hab genug geschlafen", nuschelte die junge Aurorin.  
Doch Remus entging nicht, dass ihre Stimme schon wieder zitterte. Ihm entging genauso wie wenig, dass sie seinen Blick mied.  
„Du hast doch nicht etwa... Angst?"  
„Ich... Ich... "  
„Es gibt nichts, für das du dich schämen müsstest, Tonks. Sag mir einfach, was los ist und wie ich dir helfen kann."  
„Normalerweise bin ich nicht so. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist..." Der letzte Satz ging schon wieder in Tränen unter.  
Remus hatte Mitleid mit ihr. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sie sich fühlen musste.  
„Normalerweise heule ich auch nicht so rum... Tut mir leid, dass ich dich aufgeweckt hab... Ich stell mich so blöd an", wimmerte sie.  
Bevor Remus Verstand etwas dazu sagen konnte, hatte sein Herz gehandelt. Er hatte Tonks in den Arm genommen.  
Sein Verstand setzte sofort wieder ein und versetzte ihn in Alarmbereitschaft. Was hatte er da getan?!  
Er wollte sich von ihr entfernen, doch dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Tonks hatte bereits ihr Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.  
Sofort verschwand der Drang, sich von ihr zu entfernen. Er fühlte das Gegenteil: Nie wieder wollte er sie loslassen. Er vergaß alles um sich herum und für kurze Zeit gab es nur ihn und sie.  
Nach einer gewissen Zeit wurde ihr Atmen ruhiger und er merkte, dass Tonks Körper erschaffte. Sie war eingeschlafen.  
Vorsichtig legte er sie aufs Bett und deckte sie zu. Etwas wehmütig ging er aus dem Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür. 

Am nächsten Morgen saß Remus bereits hellwach in der Küche und las den Tagespropheten, als Tonks dazustieß. Sie humpelte noch immer. Die Aurorin schien außerdem ein kleiner Morgenmuffel zu sein. Verschlafen schlurfte sie zum Esstisch hinüber.  
„Guten Morgen", sagte Remus mit einem leicht amüsiertem Unterton.  
„Morgen", grummelte sie und setzte sich gähnend zu ihm an den Tisch. „Steht was interessantes drin?", fragte sie. Remus legte den Tagespropheten weg und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wie geht's dir?"  
„Besser, danke."  
„Nur dein Bein macht noch nicht ganz mit, hm?"  
„Jaah... Könnte man so sagen."  
„Du solltest jemanden in St. Mungo's einen Blick darauf werfen lassen", riet Remus ihr.  
„Ich weiß nicht..."  
Remus hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Tonks niemand war, der freiwillig zum Arzt ging.  
„Bitte."  
Tonks sah ihn an und sagte leicht feixend: „Wenn du drauf bestehst... Nicht, dass sie mein Bein abnehmen und ich aussehe wie Mad-Eye."  
Remus lächelte schief. „Ich begleite dich, wenn du möchtest", bot er ihr an.  
„Und ob -", entfuhr es ihr. Erschrocken über ihre Worte schlug sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Ähm... Das wäre sehr nett von dir." Remus hob nur schmunzelnd eine Augenbraue. Die junge Aurorin war wirklich zu komisch.  
Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes machte Remus für sie beide eine Tasse Kaffee und sie saßen für ein paar Minuten schweigend da.  
„Remus?" „Hm?" „Du wolltest mir doch gestern sagen, warum du so komisch reagiert hast, als ich Greyback erwähnt habe."  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das -"  
Tonks sah ihn neugierig an, ihre Augen funkelten wissensgierig. „Komm schon!", drängte sie ihn.  
„Gut, aber ich warne dich. Du wirst nachher wahrscheinlich nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen."  
Tonks legte die Stirn in Falten.  
„Ich bin... ich bin ein Werwolf. Greyback hat mich gebissen, als ich vier Jahre alt war."  
„Das ist ja furchtbar!", sagte Tonks mitfühlend.  
„Du... du hast keine Angst?", hakte Remus überrascht nach.  
„Nein, wieso? Nur, weil du einmal im Monat für eine Nacht zur Bestie wirst? Ich nehme an, dass du - anders als Greyback - keine Menschen zum Spaß anfällst."  
„Um Himmels Willen, nein", murmelte Remus.  
„Daher also die ganzen Narben. Ich dachte erst, die sind von Kämpfen mit Zauberern, dabei sind die von anderen Werwölfen..."  
„Nein, nicht ganz", unterbrach Remus sie, „Weißt du, die Verwandlung ist sehr schmerzhaft und deshalb beiße und zerkratze ich mich Währenddessen meistens."  
„Das tut mir leid...", sagte sie bedrückt.  
Remus winkte ab und sagte mit einem etwas resigniertem Unterton: „Man gewöhnt sich daran."  
Wieder trat ein unangenehmes Schweigen ein. Remus fragte sich, was sie jetzt wohl gerade dachte.  
Er warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr. „Wir sollten langsam los."

Zehn Minuten später standen beide vor Remus Haus.  
„Können wir?"  
„Klar", antwortete Tonks.  
Remus griff nach ihrer Hand. Ein seltsames Kribbeln breitete sich schlagartig in seinem Körper aus. Es fühlte sich angenehm an. Am liebsten hätte er Tonks Hand ewig gehalten.  
Doch nur einen Wimpernschlag später fand er sich mitten in London wieder und musste ihre Hand loslassen. Die beiden gingen zielstrebig zu einem alten, verwahrlosten Kaufhaus. Von den Muggeln unbemerkt traten sie (nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit der verzauberten Schaufensterpuppe) durch die Glasscheibe.  
Obwohl es noch recht früh war, war es in der Eingangshalle bereits ziemlich voll. Remus drängte sich zum Informationsschalter vor und Tonks folgte ihm.  
Remus warf dort angekommen einen Blick auf den Lageplan und ging weiter. Jedoch verlangsamte er seinen Schritt, damit ihm die hinkende Tonks hinterher kam.  
Im vierten Stock angekommen, setzten sich die beiden vor dem Behandlungszimmer auf eine Bank. Remus war recht entspannt, denn hier waren nicht so viele Leute und es war ruhig. Tonks hingegen sprang nach zwei Minuten Wartezeit auf und humpelte nervös vor Remus auf und ab. Remus beobachtete sie etwas.  
„Setz dich hin, Tonks", mahnte er sie nach fünf Minuten streng.  
Sie sah auf, kam wieder zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich erneut.  
„Warum bist du denn so nervös?", wollte Remus etwas erstaunt wissen, als sie anfing sich mit ihren Fingern durch die Haare zu fahren.  
„Bin ich nicht."  
Remus wusste genau, dass sie ihn anlog. „Wie du meinst", er stand auf, „dann kann ich ja solange in die Cafeteria gehen und -"  
„Nein, bitte bleib hier!" Tonks hatte seinen Arm gepackt und hielt ihn fest umklammert.  
Remus unterdrückte ein Grinsen und setzte sich wieder zu ihr.  
Tonks boxte ihm leicht gegen den Arm und sagte gespielt trotzig: „Du wolltest gar nicht weggehen! Du hast mich angelogen."  
„Du mich doch auch", entgegnete Remus.  
„Okay, wir sind wieder quit", grinste Tonks.  
„Erklärst du mir trotzdem, warum du so nervös bist?"  
„Ich weiß nicht... Du würdest mich sicher nur auslachen."  
„Unfug", versicherte er ihr.  
„Also gut... Ich hab Angst vor Ärzten, Krankenhäusern und dem ganzen Zeug. Es gibt nicht einmal einen Grund dafür. So wie manche Angst vor Spinnen haben, hab ich Angst vor Krankenhausaufenthalten. Bescheuert, was?"  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Was, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass mein Irrwicht eine Vollmondkugel ist? Das ist bescheuert."  
„Find ich nicht", meinte Tonks. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann legte Tonks ihr Hand auf Remus Knie und sagte: „Meine Mum hat mir mal gesagt, dass man mit dem richtigen Menschen selbst seine größte Angst durchstehen kann."  
Remus legte seine Hand auf ihre und fragte: „Und? Hatte sie Recht?"  
Tonks sah ihm in die Augen und sagte: „Ja."  
Ein warmes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und Remus konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls zu lächeln und ihre Hand zu drücken.  
„Nymphadora Tonks", sagte eine barsche Stimme, die Remus und Tonks aufschrecken ließ. Eine Arzthelferin stand im Türrahmen und schaute Tonks ungeduldig an.  
„Kommst du mit rein?", fragte Tonks und schaute schüchtern zu Remus.  
Remus wollte eigentlich ablehnen, aber er konnte der jungen Aurorin keinen Gefallen abschlagen. Also nickte er und folgte ihr zur Tür.  
Die Arzthelferin hielt ihn an der Tür auf.  
„Und Sie sind... wer?"  
Tonks kam Remus zuvor und sagte: „Mein seelischer Beistand. Ich hab eine kleine Phobie, was Arztbesuche angeht."  
„So so... "  
Die Untersuchung dauerte nicht lange, dennoch musste Remus die ganze Zeit über Tonks Hand halten. Er war noch immer verwirrt, dass sie sich so davor scheute. Trotzdem gefiel es ihm irgendwie, von ihr gebraucht und wertgeschätzt zu werden. 

Erst als die beiden etwa eine halbe Stunde später St. Mungo's verließen, wurde Remus ganz anders zumute.  
Der Abschied nahte.  
„Danke, dass du mit mir gekommen bist", sagte Tonks lächelnd, die anscheinend noch gar nicht daran dachte, dass sie sich gleich verabschieden mussten.  
„Ist doch selbstverständlich...", murmelte Remus.  
Draußen in der menschenleeren Gasse blieben sie stehen. Jetzt schien auch Tonks zu merken, dass der Abschied nun unausweichlich bevorstand.  
Remus wollte das ganze schnell über die Bühne bringen. Bei den Gedanken, Tonks nie mehr zu sehen, zog sich in ihm alles zusammen.  
„Das wars dann wohl", sagte Tonks. Sie klang enttäuscht.  
Remus sah zu Boden. Er konnte sie nicht länger ansehen. Es tat ihm zu sehr weh. Er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen.  
„Tonks, ich... ", begann er heiser, wurde jedoch von ihr unterbrochen.  
„Danke für alles!"  
Komplett unerwartet fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und sie drückte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.  
Remus schlang instinktiv seine Arme um Tonks Taille und hielt sie nah bei sich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und atmete ihren Duft ein.  
Für einen Moment war die Welt in Ordnung. Für einen Moment war er nicht mehr der ausgestoßene Werwolf, sondern nur Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin, der sich in Nymphadora Tonks verliebt hatte.  
Doch er wusste, was man liebte, sollte man loslassen.  
Die beiden lösten sich aus ihrer Umarmung. In Tonks Augen glitzerten Tränen.  
„Falls du jemals wieder von einem Todesser angegriffen wirst, weißt du ja, wohin du apparieren kannst"  
Tonks lächelte jetzt wieder.  
„Mach's gut, Remus."  
„Leb wohl, Tonks."  
Ein letztes Mal sahen sie sich in die Augen, dann disapparierte Tonks und Remus war wieder alleine. Noch lange sah er auf den Fleck, wo sie verschwunden war.  
Er würde die junge Aurorin nie vergessen. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht, würden sie sich ja eines Tages wiedersehen?


	4. TIME'S UP AT DUSK

Das Küchenfenster schwang auf, Remus hob müde den Kopf und riss die Augen auf, als er einen silber-blauen Luchs sah.  
Anmutig sprang die Raubkatze durch den Raum, setzte sich auf den Küchentisch und begann mit tiefer Stimmte zu sprechen.  
„Remus, richte bitte Tonks aus, dass sie sofort ins Ministerium kommen soll. Sie ist schon eine halbe Stunde zu spät und Scrimgeour versteht keinen Spaß."  
Remus stöhnte leise und auf sprang auf. Schnellen Schrittes stieg er die Treppen hinauf und ging durch den Korridor. Vor der zweiten Tür blieb er stehen und klopfte an.  
„Tonks! Tonks!", sagte er laut. Jedoch antwortete niemand. Remus öffnete die Tür, aber der Raum war leer.  
„Wo bist du und wieso musst du dich immer in Schwierigkeiten bringen?", murmelte Remus in sich hinein und verließ den Raum.  
Er ging ein weiteres Stockwerk nach oben und klopfte an die letzte Tür.  
„Sirius?"  
Die Tür ging nach wenigen Sekunden auf.  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte Sirius verschlafen und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
„Weist du, wo Tonks ist? Kingsley hat mir gerade seinen Patronus geschickt, sie ist nicht im Ministerium."  
Sirius legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten.  
„In ihrem Zimmer ist sie nicht?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich meine, hast du auch laut genug geklopft? Sie ist ja 'ne ziemliche Langschläferin und gestern war sie doch sehr lange auf Mission... Da hat sie dich vielleicht nicht gehört."  
„Ich war in ihrem Zimmer. Alles leer... Sag mal, Sirius... Ist sie gestern überhaupt von ihrer Mission zurückgekommen?"  
„Da fragst du mich?", grummelte Sirius, „Ihr zwei seid doch immer so eng miteinander..."  
Remus verdrehte die Augen.  
„Nein, ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Vielleicht ist sie ja bei sich zuhause?"  
„Vielleicht... Ich werd nachsehen. Bis später."  
Sirius hob kurz schlaff eine Hand und verschwand dann wieder gähnend in seinem Zimmer.  
Remus hingegen war hellwach. Schnell lief er die Treppen hinab und disapparierte vor dem Haus.  
Nur wenige Wimpernschläge später fand er sich vor einem grauen Wohnhaus im Zentrum Londons wieder.  
Remus wusste die Nummer ihrer Wohnung und stieg eilends in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Er klingelte, aber niemand öffnete. Auch bei einem zweiten und einem dritten Versuch nicht.  
Remus verließ das Haus und blieb dann am Bürgersteig stehen. Wo bei Merlins Bart war Tonks? Langsam befürchte er, dass ihr bei der gestrigen Mission etwas zugestoßen war.  
Remus fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und dachte angestrengt nach, wo Tonks gestern auf Mission war. Ihn fiel ein, dass sie erwähnt hatte, dass sie mit Mundungus unterwegs wäre.  
Sofort apparierte Remus zu Mundungus Haus. Es war wohl eher eine Bruchbude als ein Haus, aber das spielte jetzt sowieso keine Rolle. Remus klopfte laut gegen den Tür.  
„Mundungus!? Mach auf!"  
Etwas später hörte er dann die schmierige Stimme des Zauberers.  
„Wer ist da?", fragte er beinahe scherzhaft.  
„Das weißt du ganz genau!", sagte Remus schroff, „Remus John Lupin, Werwolf."  
Die Tür ging quietschend auf und Mundungus sah aus seinen verschwommen wirkenden Augen zu ihm hoch.  
„Was willst'n du hier, Lupin?"  
„Warst du gestern mit Tonks auf Mission?"  
Mundungus wurde schlagartig blasser und nickte leicht.  
„Was ist passiert?", wollte Remus wissen.  
Mundungus brauchte einige Zeit, bis er endlich mit der Wahrheit herausrückte. „Da kam'n Greifer und hab'n uns angegriffen. Ich sag noch zu ihr, sie soll disapparieren, aber die is' so unglaublich stur. Die haben sie dann gefasst und mitgenommen. Ich bin dann eben disappariert."  
Es kostete Remus alles an Selbstbeherrschung, dass er Mundungus keinen Fluch aufhalste.  
„Du hast sie allein gelassen?! Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?!", wetterte er.  
„Na, was hättest du denn getan? Ey, das waren Greifer! Hättest du etwa mit denen gekämpft?!"  
„Ja, verdammt nochmal!", bellte Remus außer sich, „Ich hätte gekämpft, weil das bedeutet hätte, Tonks da rauszuholen!"  
„Beruhig dich, Mann... Ihr wird's schon gut gehen."  
„Die könnten ihr schon sonst was angetan haben!", Remus atmete kurz durch, „Wann bist du von der Mission zurückgekommen?"  
„Um eins in der Früh", nuschelte der kleinere Zauberer.  
„Es ist jetzt neun Uhr morgens, Mundungus. Du hattest acht Stunden Zeit, um jemandem Bescheid zu geben! Wenn Tonks was passiert ist, hast du das zu verantworten!", blaffte Remus den Kleineren ungehalten an.  
„Ich?! Wenn sie so blöd ist und sich fangen lässt", murmelte er verdrießlich.  
Jetzt überkam es Remus doch. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt und Mundungus in die Enge getrieben.  
„Wag es nicht, noch ein schlechtes Wort über sie zu verlieren!", fuhr Remus ihn an, „Anders als du, ist sie nämlich nicht abgehauen... Das ist meine letzte Warnung, Fletcher. Der Orden steht vor allem für eines: Loyalität. Noch ein nur ansatzweise beleidigendes Wort über sie und Dumbledore erfährt alles. Ich glaube nicht, dass er erfreut wäre, wenn ich ihm erzähle, wie unkameradschaftlich du gehandelt hast."  
Mundungus hatte nun Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und starrte Remus erschrocken an. Der Braunhaarige erlangte seine Beherrschung wieder zurück und fragte mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme: „Wo ist sie?"  
„Am Rand vom Epping Forest, fünf Minuten von 'ner Ortschaft. Da hab'n die ein kleines Lager oder so."  
Remus nickte und ging wortlos von dannen. Er kochte vor Wut über Mundungus. Was hatte ein unloyaler Feigling wie er eigentlich im Orden verloren?!  
Es knallte und Remus fand sich inmitten von hohen Bäumen wieder. Ratlos stand er jetzt hier. Dieser Wald war riesig, wie sollte er das Lager der Greifer da nur ausfindig machen?

Ziellos streifte er einige Zeit durch den Wald. Das war alles komplett sinnlos. Selbst wenn er zufällig auf das Lager stoßen würde, hätten die Greifer wahrscheinlich Schutzzauber rundherum gelegt.  
Immer wieder sprach er den Homenum Revelio Zauber in der Hoffnung, ein paar Greifer würden auf einem Streifzug unterwegs sein und zufällig den Standort ihres Lagers verlauten lassen.  
Das Schicksal schien es heute gut mit ihm zu meinen. Eine Stunde später hörte er Stimmen.  
„Homenum Revelio", flüsterte Remus erneut. Nur gut fünf Meter vor ihm gingen zwei Greifer. Sie unterhielten sich.  
Remus legte schnell einen Desillusionierungszauber über sich und folgte ihnen.  
„War ganz schön zäh, die Kleine. Trotz Fesseln. Aber ich hab sie jetzt fürs erste... ausgeknockt, wenn du verstehst...", krächzte ein Schwarzhaariger gehässig.  
„Wie hast du das denn angestellt?", fragte der Blonde.  
„Cruciatus."  
Beide lachten. Remus ballte die Fäuste und wollte ihnen einen Moment lang die selben Schmerzen zufügen, die sie Tonks ertragen musste.  
„Jetzt is'se erstmal ohnmächtig", grinste der Schwarzhaarige.  
Remus merkte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Er dachte unwillkürlich an Frank und Alice Longbottom, die während des ersten Kriegs von Bellatrix Lestrange in den Wahnsinn gefoltert wurden. Das Ehepaar lebte seitdem in St. Mungo's und konnte sich nicht einmal mehr an ihren Sohn, Neville, erinnern. Wenn Tonks nun auch den Rest ihres Leben so verbringen musste...  
Schnell verjagte er den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und folgte den beiden Greifern. Es dauerte kaum zehn Minuten, da kamen sie an ihrem Lagerplatz an. Es war recht dunkel dort, obwohl das Lager nah am Waldrand lag.  
Remus führte sicherheitshalber erneut den Desillusionierungszauber aus und sah sich dann um. Es gab ein Zelt und eine Feuerstelle. Sein Blick schweifte weiter über die Lagerstätte. Ihm stockte der Atem, als er Tonks, an einen Baum gefesselt, auf dem kalten, von Laub bedeckten Boden sitzen sah. Ihr Kopf lag auf ihrer linken Schultern und sie schien noch immer ohnmächtig zu sein.  
Alles in Remus befahl ihm, sofort zu handeln. Er konnte es kaum aushalten, sie so zu sehen. Wenn er nur wissen könnte, wie es ihr ging. Er wusste selbst sehr genau, wie schwer Tonks unterzukriegen war. Genau deshalb wollte er nicht wissen, ob sie bis in die Ohnmacht gefoltert wurde oder erst nach ihrer Folter bewusstlos geworden war. Erneut wurde seine Selbstbeherrschung auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Er war so nah an Tonks, konnte aber trotzdem nichts tun, weil die Greifer sie sonst beide erwischen würden.  
Also musste er warten. Er musste sehr lange warten. Die Greifer schienen ihr Lager einfach nicht verlassen zu wollen. Am späten Nachmittag regte sich Tonks. Remus musste mitansehen, wie sie sich übergab. Am liebsten wäre er zu ihr gegangen und hätte alles versucht, damit es ihr besser ging. Er hätte sie so gern wissen lassen, dass er da war und sie da rausholen würde, sobald die Greifer das Lager verließen. Doch er konnte nichts riskieren.  
Tonks war ohnehin nicht lange bei Bewusstsein. Sobald die Greifer bemerkten, dass sie wieder bei Sinnen war, trat einer aus dem Zelt und versetzte sie mit einem Schockzauber erneut in komatösen Zustand.  
Als es zu dämmern begann, regte sich etwas im Zelt. Die Greifer traten heraus und sprachen miteinander. Remus hörte nicht, was sie sagten, da sie den Muffliato Zauber über ihr Lager gelegt hatten. Die Männer sahen sich um und verließen ihr Lager. Remus hörte, dass sie etwas von 'ins Dorf gehen' sagten als sie den Schutzwall um ihr Zelt verlassen hatten. Sie waren also mindestens zehn Minuten weg. Das würde für ihn reichen.  
Remus kam aus seinem Versteck hervor und ging leise zu Tonks hinüber. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er kniete sich vor sie und zog seinen Zauberstab.  
„Ennervate!", flüsterte er.  
Tonks kam wieder zu Bewusstsein und sah sich einen Moment lang suchend um. Ihre blauen Augen blitzten ängstlich auf.  
„Nicht erschrecken", sagte Remus leise und schwang seinen Zauberstab erneut, um den Desillusionierungszauber aufzulösen.  
Natürlich erschrak Tonks trotzdem und ihr Gesicht wurde so weiß wie Marmor. Als sie dann aber erkannte, wen sie vor sich hatte, atmete sie erleichtert auf.  
„Remus!"  
Ihre Stimme zitterte genau wie ihr Körper.  
Remus legte den Finger an die Lippen und löste mit seinem Zauberstab ihre Fesseln. Mit dem Aufrufezauber holte er Tonks Zauberstab aus dem Zelt herbei und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche.  
„Wie geht's dir?", erkundigte er sich besorgt.  
„Ging mir schon besser", antwortete Tonks heiser.  
„Wie lange haben sie sich gefoltert?"  
„Ich... ich weiß nicht mehr", krächzte sie und schloss die Augen. „Remus, ich will hier weg..."  
„Ja, natürlich."  
Remus entledigte sich kurzerhand seines Umhangs und legte ihn um Tonks. So behutsam er konnte schob er eine Hand unter ihren Rücken und eine unter ihre Knie und hob sie vorsichtig hoch. Die junge Aurorin war erschreckend leicht. Sie lehnte erschöpft ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und umfasste mit ihrer linken Hand den Saum seines Pullovers.  
Eilig entfernte sich Remus vom Lagerplatz der Greifer und ging tiefer in den Wald hinein, wo er ungeschützt disapparieren wollte. Gerade als er einen geeigneten Platz gefunden hatte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass ein roter Lichtblitz auf ihn zu schoss. Er fuhr herum und musste feststellen, dass die zwei Greifer wohl schneller vom Dorf zurück waren als gedacht. Jetzt kamen sie mit hoher Geschwindigkeit näher und schossen Schockzauber auf sie ab.  
„Remus", wisperte Tonks kaum hörbar und drückte sich näher an ihn.  
„Bleib ruhig, ich mach das", sagte er während er seinen Zauberstab zog.  
„Du willst kämpfen?", keuchte die junge Aurorin erschrocken.  
„Anders bekommen wir sie nicht los", antwortete er mit angespannter Stimme. Tonks wimmerte leise. „Keine Sorge, ich halte dich gut fest. Dir wird nichts passieren, das verspreche ich."  
Remus konnte von Glück reden, dass er so groß und Tonks so klein war. Gerade so war es möglich, dass er die zierliche junge Frau mit nur einem Arm halten konnte.  
Die Greifer hatten sie inzwischen erreicht. Anfangs wehrte Remus die Zauber nur ab und schickte keine los, da er Tonks besser mit Schutzschildzaubern beschützen konnte.  
„Kämpft sich nicht so leicht mit der auf dem Arm, was?", höhnte der Blonde. „Gib sie uns und wir lassen dich vielleicht laufen."  
Doch Remus dachte gar nicht daran. Noch enger zog er Tonks an sich und ging jetzt in die Offensive. Es gelang ihm, den kleinen, blonden Todesser auszuknocken. Der Schwarzhaarige blieb jedoch standhaft.  
Remus Zauberstabhand wurde langsam schwer und es war immer anstrengender für ihn, dem Greifer standzuhalten. Er beschwor gerade ein Schutzschild hervor, da wand sich Tonks aus seinem Arm und feuerte einen Schockzauber auf den Greifer ab. Sie hatte mitten in die Brust des Schwarzhaarigen getroffen und er hatte sich nicht einmal wehren können. Krachend schlug sein Körper auf dem Waldboden auf und blieb regungslos liegen.  
Tonks stand stark zitternd neben Remus. Sie umfasste seinen Arm und krallte ihre kleinen Finger in den Stoff von Remus Pullover, damit sie nicht umkippte.  
Remus hob sie erneut auf seine Arme. Die junge Aurorin hatte sich jetzt endgültig übernommen und sah ihn nur noch müde aus halb geöffneten Augen an.  
„Du warst super", sagte Remus sanft, „Jetzt versuch zu schlafen. Ich bring dich zum Grimmauldplatz."  
Tonks nickte matt und schlief augenblicklich ein. Einen Moment lang sah Remus auf sie herunter. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie jemals so klein und gebrechlich ausgesehen hatte wie jetzt  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf die ausgeknockten Greifer drehte er sich mit Tonks auf der Stelle und sie waren aus dem kalten Wald verschwunden.

Ein leiser Knall hallte durch die leere Straße und sie erschienen aus dem Nichts vor Grimmauldplatz 12. Schnell öffnete Remus die Tür und trug Tonks nach oben in ihr Zimmer.  
Dort kamen sie jedoch nicht an, da sie gezwungenermaßen einen kleinen Abstecher ins Badezimmer machen mussten, weil Tonks murmelte, ihr sei übel. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schafften sie es zum Waschbecken.  
Remus hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie nicht noch bleicher werden konnte, doch da hatte er sich augenscheinlich geirrt. Hilflos stand Remus neben Tonks. Er wollte ihr so gerne helfen, er wollte ihr die Schmerzen abnehmen und irgendetwas tun, damit es ihr besser ging. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte er sowieso nicht mehr tun können als er ohnehin tat. Immerhin hatte er nur zwei Hände. Eine davon brauchte er, um Tonks aufrecht zu halten, die andere, um ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu halten.  
Der Anblick war zwar etwas unschön, für Remus jedoch nichts neues. Ihm ging es nach Vollmond oft genauso. Außerdem hatte Tonks bereits dasselbe für ihn getan.

Schwerfällig schleppte sich Remus die Steinstufen hoch und betrat den Grimmauldplatz 12. Er kam gerade noch pünktlich zur Versammlung. Leise seufzend ließ er sich neben seinem besten Freund Sirius nieder.  
„Harte Nacht gehabt gestern?", erkundigte sich dieser besorgt. Remus winkte jedoch ab, da Dumbledore sich erhoben hatte.  
Während der ganzen Versammlung bekam Remus kaum etwas mit. Nicht dass er nicht versuchte zuzuhören, aber ihn plagten höllische Kopfschmerzen. Später kam auch noch Übelkeit dazu.  
„Du bist ganz blass", bemerkte Sirius leise, „Sicher, dass alles gut ist?"  
Remus nickte matt und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
Doch keine fünf Minuten später hielt er es nicht länger aus und sprang auf. Sirius erhob sich ebenfalls, aber Remus drückte ihn zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Wegen ihm sollte nicht die ganze Versammlung unterbrochen werden.  
„Entschuldigt mich kurz", krächzte er und stürzte aus dem Raum. Er konnte Sirius noch etwas wie „Fühlt sich nicht gut... Ihr wisst schon..." sagen hören.  
Remus schlug die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu. Bei einem flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel musste er feststellen, dass er wirklich weiß wie eine Wand war. Erneut überkam ihn eine fürchterliche Welle der Übelkeit und er erbrach sich über dem Waschbecken.  
Während er sich übergab, fühlte er plötzlich eine Hand, die über seinen Rücken streichelte. Er hatte Sirius doch gesagt... Das war nicht Sirius Hand! Er kannte diese Hand. Klein, weich, kühl. Das war Tonks, die ihm über den Rücken streichelte.  
Es war ihm unangenehm, dass sie ihn so sah. Immerhin war sie erst seit knapp zwei Wochen im Orden dabei. Trotzdem hatten ihre regelmäßigen, sanften Bewegungen etwas Beruhigendes.  
Hastig spülte er sich den Mund aus und richtete sich auf. Tonks sah ihn mitfühlend und ganz und gar nicht verachtend an. Sie lächelte sogar leicht, jedoch nicht spöttisch.  
„Alles wieder in Ordnung?", erkundigte sie sich. Remus nickte kurz. „Gut, dann... Geh ich wohl wieder."  
Tonks Hand umschloss gerade den Türknauf, da fiel Remus noch etwas ein.  
„Tonks!"  
Überrascht sah sie zu ihm.  
„Danke."

Als Tonks schließlich aufhören konnte, sich alle paar Sekunden zu erbrechen, bugsierte Remus sie zu ihrem Bett.  
Leise stöhnend ließ sie sich in die Kissen sinken und rollte sich zusammen. Remus legte eine Decke über ihren dünnen Körper. Tonks hielt ihre Augen fest geschlossen und ihre Finger krallten sich krampfhaft in die Laken. Immer wieder zuckte sie zusammen, was wohl auf die Nachwirkungen des Folterfluchs zurückzuführen war.  
Remus blieb schweigend neben ihrem Bett stehen und beobachte hilflos, wie sie vor sich hinlitt. Schließlich beschloss er, ihr einen Stärkungstrank aus der Küche zu holen.  
„Nicht gehen", keuchte Tonks sobald sich seine Hand um den Türgriff legte.  
„Ich bin gleich wieder da, versprochen."  
In der Küche rief er das Fläschchen mit dem Trank mit einem Herbeiholzauber in seine Hand. Hastig stieg er wieder die Treppen nach oben und trat neben Tonks Bett. Ihre Augen flackerten merkwürdig und sie atmete flach.  
Remus hielt ihr die Phiole hin und sagte: „Stärkungstrank."  
Tonks setzte sich so schnell es ging auf und langte mit zittrigen Fingern nach dem Fläschchen.  
„Soll ich dir helfen?", erkundigte sich der Braunhaarige zögerlich. Tonks ließ als Antwort ihre Hand sinken.  
Remus entkorkte das Gefäß. Mit der linken Hand griff er nach ihrem Hinterkopf und stabilisierte ihn, mit der rechten flößte er ihr den Trank ein.  
Nach der recht kurzen Heilprozedur sank Tonks erneut erschöpft in ihre Kissen zurück. Zitternd rollte sie sich noch kleiner zusammen.  
Remus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Einerseits würde Tonks jetzt gut daran tun, zu schlafen. Andererseits wollte er sie nicht alleine lassen, falls sie sich erneut übergeben musste oder anderweitige Hilfe brauchte.  
„Remus?", schreckte ihn Tonks leise flüsternd aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ja?", antwortete er alarmiert.  
„Bleibst du noch ein bisschen hier?"  
„Ich... also... Solltest du nicht lieber schlafen?"  
„Kann ich auch, wenn du da bist", nuschelte sie und wandte beschämt ihren Blick ab.  
„Wo liegt der Unterschied?", wollte der Braunhaarige ehrlich verwundert wissen.  
„Ich kann ruhig schlafen, weil ich weiß, dass du da bist."  
Remus schmunzelte leise. „Wie du willst."  
Er wollte sich gerade einen Stuhl neben Tonks Bett ziehen, da streckte sie ihre Hand aus und umfasste den Stoff seines Ärmels. Obwohl sie noch geschwächt sein musste, war ihr Griff erstaunlich fest. Sie zog an seinem Ärmel und brachte Remus dazu, sich neben sie ins Bett zu legen.  
Ehe Remus etwas anderes tun konnte, hatte sie ihren Rücken eng an seine Brust gedrückt. Jetzt schien sie zufrieden gestellt.  
Remus legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Sogleich griff Tonks danach und umklammerte ihn fest.  
„Hast du immer noch Schmerzen?"  
Tonks Kopf ruckte zu einem Nicken.  
„Es wird gleich aufhören, du wirst sehen..."  
Tonks Nägel bohrten sich fast schon schmerzhaft in seinen Arm. Sie zuckte gelegentlich.  
„Ich will, dass das aufhört!", heulte sie irgendwann laut auf als ihr Körper auch noch unkontrolliert zu zittern begann.  
Noch fester drückte Remus sie an sich. Sein Unterarm war inzwischen taub vor Schmerz geworden. Aber wenn es Tonks half, ihre Schmerzen zu lindern, war es ihm nur recht.  
Irgendwann überkam Tonks endlich die Müdigkeit und sie wurde ruhiger. Sie lockerte den Griff um seinen Arm. Ihre Finger wanderten weiter nach unten und berührten leicht seine Hand. Remus umschloss Tonks Hand und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.  
Sie lag noch immer mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust. Ein wohliges Gefühl durchströmte ihn. Er liebte es, sie so nah bei sich zu haben.  
Tonks schauderte und drückte seine Hand fester. Sie keuchte leise, vermutlich vor Schmerz, dann schloss sie ihre Augen.  
„Versprich, dass du bleibst", flüsterte sie leise.  
„Versprochen", antwortete Remus und hauchte ihr einen Kuss in ihr Haar.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Tonks in seinen Armen ein.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Sirius ins Zimmer. Er begann über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, als er die beiden zusammen so friedlich schlafen sah.  
Dank seines ausgezeichneten Werwolfgehörs wurde Remus sofort wach. Er war erleichtert, dass sein bester Freund keine blöden Sprüche machte, sondern nur fragend eine Augenbraue hob. Also erzählte Remus in gedämpften Ton von den gestrigen Vorkommnissen, wenn er auch so manche Details ausließ.  
Sirius nickte hin und wieder.  
„Du solltest Dumbledore schnellst möglich davon in Kenntnis setzen. Wie lang denkst du, schläft sie noch? Meinst du, du kannst sie für eine Viertelstunde allein lassen?"  
Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich hab ihr versprochen, dass ich bei ihr bleibe."  
Sirius lächelte und meinte, er würde Dumbledore seinen Patronus schicken, damit er hierher kam. Remus stimmte, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, zu.  
Keine fünf Minuten später kam Dumbledore ins Zimmer und Remus erzählte die Geschichte von gestern ein zweites Mal.  
„Ich muss sagen, Remus... Ich bin zutiefst gerührt", sagte Dumbledore nachdem Remus geendet hatte. „Für deine Taten gestern hättest du den Orden des Merlin verdient. Mindestens zweiter Klasse."  
Dumbledore beobachtete über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg amüsiert, wie Remus leicht rot wurde. Lächelnd erhob er sich und sah auf Tonks und Remus, der übrigens trotz Dumbledores Besuch nicht von Tonks Seite gewichen war.  
„Ich würde dir nun sagen, dass du Nymphadora umgehend nach St. Mungo's bringen sollst... Aber ich denke, die Heiler können nichts weiteres für sie tun", er zwinkerte, „Offenbar hat sie alles, was sie braucht."

Erst gegen Mittag wachte Tonks auf. Sie fühlte sich noch immer elend und ausgelaugt, aber da gab es etwas, das es besser machte. Genau wie gestern Nacht lag sie in Remus Armen.  
„Ausgeschlafen?", fragte er lächelnd, „Wie fühlst du dich?"  
Tonks gab ein undefinierbares Murren von sich.  
„Sirius und Dumbledore waren schon da."  
Tonks drehte sich, sodass sie in sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Seine warmen, haselnussbraunen Augen funkelten sie amüsiert an.  
„Sirius und... Dumbledore?!", keuchte sie erschrocken, „Und... und ich bin nicht aufgewacht?"  
Remus schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Tonks sah ihn noch immer schockiert an, weshalb er ihr versicherte: „Glaub mir, die beiden hat das nicht gestört."  
„Und du...?", stotterte sie.  
„Ich war bei dir", kam die Antwort.  
„Du... was? Obwohl Dumbledore hier war?"  
Remus nickte lächelnd und sah sie mit so viel Wärme in den Augen an wie vielleicht noch nie zuvor. „Hab ich dir nicht versprochen, dass ich bei dir bleibe?"


	5. Butterbeer & Hot Chocolate

„Wenn ich's dir doch sage, Tatze! Ich bin nicht in Tonks verliebt", sagte Remus nun bestimmt schon zum hundertsten Mal. Doch Sirius schien das nicht zu interessieren.  
„Moony, ich bitte dich", sagte er ruhig und lehnte sich lässig in seinem Sessel zurück, „Ich seh doch, wie du sie immer ansiehst."  
„Ich - bitte was?! Soll ich etwa wegschauen, wenn sie mit mir spricht. Das ist nicht gerade höflich."  
Sirius verdrehte sie Augen. „Das mein ich doch gar nicht. Ich meine die Blicke, die du ihr unter den Ordensversammlungen zuwirfst."  
„Ich werfe ihr keine Blicke zu", entgegnete Remus leicht trotzig.  
„Nun werd nicht gleich beleidigt. Es ist doch schön, wenn sich zwei Menschen -"  
„Nein! Weder ich bin in sie verliebt, noch ist sie in mich verliebt!"  
Aus Sirius Gesicht schlich sich ein überhebliches Grinsen, das Remus so gar nicht behagte.  
„Da hab ich aber einen anderen Eindruck." Er hob kurz die Augenbrauen und nippte an seinem Butterbier. Remus starrte ihn derweil unverwandt an. Was sollte das jetzt schon wieder heißen?  
„Es gibt deutliche Anzeichen... Während den Versammlungen sieht sie dauernd zu dir und wenn Albus sie auf einen Auftrag mit dir einteilt, lächelt sie immer. Ich hab auch das Gefühl, dass ihre Haare nach einer Mission mit dir immer leuchtender sind als davor."  
Remus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah stur auf den Fußboden. „Dein Gefühl täuscht dich."  
„Selbst wenn", fuhr der Dunkelhaarige selbstsicher fort, „Sie redet oft über dich."  
Jetzt sah Remus erschrocken auf. Sirius lachte kehlig.  
„Nun krieg mal keinen Anfall", schmunzelte der Animagus und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Butterbier. „Vor drei Tagen zum Beispiel... Ich bin abends mit ihr zusammen gesessen und sie hat mir von eurer Mission erzählt. Hat dich ziemlich gelobt, die Gute... Dass du immer so rational und mutig handelst, hat sie gesagt. Und dass du immer sehr gut auf sie aufpasst."  
„Na und?" Remus versuchte möglichst kalt zu klingen, scheiterte aber daran. Er konnte einfach nicht so tun, als wäre ihm die Meinung der jungen Aurorin egal.  
„Na und?! Merkst du's nicht?!" Remus sah ihn fragend and und Sirius schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Sie steht auf dich!"  
„Wie viel Butterbier hast du getrunken?", fragte Remus ernst.  
„Was?", sagte Sirius nun völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
„Wie viel du schon intus hast, Sirius, weil du so einen Unsinn redest!"  
„Das ist kein Unsinn, das sind Tatsachen, Moony, Tatsachen!", antwortete Sirius grinsend und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen und freue mich auf das Butterbier, das du mir ausgibst."  
„Das Butterbier? Welches Butterbier?", rief Remus ihm nach. Sein bester Freund sprach heute in Rätseln zu ihm.  
„Na, das Butterbier, das du mir ausgibst, wenn ihr zwei zusammen kommt!"  
„Na dann kannst du lange auf dein Butterbier warten. Wir werden nämlich nicht -"  
„Shht! Verdirb mir meine Vorfreude nicht", sagte Sirius noch immer grinsend. Remus rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. Die Diskussion mit ihm war hoffnungslos.  
„Weist du was? Ich glaube... ich glaube ich werde mich an Hogwarts als Wahrsage-Lehrer bewerben."  
„Hör auf mit deinen Scherzen", murmelte Remus, der mittlerweile etwas genervt war.  
Sirius ließ sich jedoch nicht durch seinen Tonfall beirren. „Das sind keine Scherze, Moony! Hier meine grandiose Prophezeiung: Ihr werdet ein Paar werden und heiraten. Ich bin Trauzeuge und Mad-Eye ist euer Blumenmädchen!"  
„Schlaf deinen Rausch aus, du Spinner", sagte Remus, der jetzt schmunzeln musste. Sirius streckte einen Daumen in die Höhe und wankte aus dem Zimmer. Remus glaubte zu hören, dass er den Hochzeitsmarsch summte.  
Kopfschüttelnd stand der Braunhaarige auf, ging zur Küchenzeile und stellte sein leeres Glas ab. Einen Moment lang tauchte ein Bild von Tonks in einem wunderschönen Brautkleid vor seinem inneren Auge auf.  
Plötzlich zuckte Remus zusammen. Zwei dünne Arme hatten sich von hinten um seine Taille geschlungen und ein zierlicher Körper drückte sich an seinen Rücken.  
Sofort breitete sich in Remus ein wohliges Kribbeln aus. Er musste sich gar nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer ihn umarmte.  
Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er die Augen schloss und sein Körper sich entspannte. Oh Merlin, er liebte ihre Umarmungen...  
„Schön, dass du noch wach bist", flüsterte Tonks nach einiger Zeit. Sie klang erschöpft und müde.  
„Hattest einen langen Tag, hm?", erkundigte sich Remus mitfühlend.  
„Kann man so sagen... Bin seit halb sechs wach. Von sieben bis um fünf hatte ich im Ministerium zu tun. Scrimgeour schafft mich... Danach war ich von halb sechs bis jetzt auf 'ner Mission mit Mad-Eye. Der war auch nicht gerade rücksichtsvoll mit mir. Deswegen bin ich auch doppelt froh, dass du hier bist und nicht Sirius."  
„Wieso das?", fragte Remus ehrlich verwundert.  
„Der hätte sich jetzt wahrscheinlich einen Spaß draus gemacht, mich zu ärgern, weil ich ohnehin halb am einschlafen bin und somit zu müde wäre, um mich zu wehren", sagte sie und drückte sich näher an ihn, „Aber du bist zum Glück nicht so..."  
Remus spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Tonks war wirklich unglaublich süß, wenn sie müde war.  
„Na, dann setz dich besser hin, bevor du mir einschläfst", schmunzelte Remus.  
Tonks löste sich von ihm und ließ sich auf dem kleinen Sofa im angrenzenden Salon nieder. Remus bereute sofort, was er gesagt hatte. Sobald sie ihn losgelassen hatte, fühlte es sich an als würde ein Teil von ihm fehlen.  
Er griff nach einer Tasse und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Sie füllte sich augenblicklich mit heißer Schokolade. Remus ging zu Tonks in den Salon, setzte sich mit etwas Abstand neben sie und reichte ihr die Tasse.  
„Du weißt es noch?", fragte sie überrascht. „Klar", bestätigte Remus. Tonks hatte vor gut zwei Wochen erwähnt, dass sie ein Faible für heiße Schokolade hatte.  
„Du bist ein Schatz, Remus. Danke", sagte sie lächelnd und nahm ein paar Schlucke. Dann gähnte sie herzhaft und stellte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab. Ihre Augenlider schienen langsam schwer zu werden und sie rutschte ein Stück näher an Remus heran. Gleich würde sie einschlafen, das wusste er. Wie oft hatte er sie während ihren langweiligeren Missionen schon aufwecken, weil sie - trotz hartem Untergrund oder Kälte - eingenickt war.  
Jetzt konnte sie schon kaum mehr ihre Augen offen halten. Ihr Körper erschlaffte und sie schaffte es gerade noch, ihren Kopf in Remus Schoß zu legen. Und schon war sie eingeschlafen.  
Auf Remus Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln. Es gefiel ihm, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs holte er eine Decke herbei, damit er nicht aufstehen und sie von sich stoßen musste, und breitete sie über Tonks aus.  
Dann hob Remus eine Hand und streichelte über ihren Arm. Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie sie im Schlaf lächelte.


	6. SCARS

Nymphadora Tonks saß mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee in den Händen in einem großen Sessel. Es war Januar und im Salon des Grimmauldplatz 12 gingen die Temperaturen auf den Nullpunkt zu. Die meisten Zimmer - so auch das der jungen Aurorin - verfügten über keinen Kamin. Aus diesem Grund saß Tonks schon seit Stunden vor dem Kaminfeuer im Salon und starrte gedankenverloren in die Flammen. Die große Standuhr schlug nun halb vier. Tonks blinzelte müde und fragte sich, wie sie es geschafft hatte, so lange wach zu bleiben.  
Sie wollte gerade das Feuer löschen und zu Bett gehen, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Sie schreckte auf und horchte. Das Geräusch kam von der Haustür. Es klang stumpf und leise. Es konnte kein Mitglied des Ordens sein, denn die klopften für gewöhnlich mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Tür und kamen dann von selbst herein.  
Tonks stand auf und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sie ging in den Flur und stellte sich vor die Tür.  
„Wer ist da?", fragte sie mit bemüht fester Stimme.  
„Remus...", keuchte eine raue Stimme von draußen.  
Die junge Hexe geriet in Alarmbereitschaft. Heute war Vollmond. Aber das konnte genauso gut eine Falle sein.  
„Wieso kommst du dann nicht von selbst hier rein, wenn du wirklich Remus Lupin bist?", fragte sie tapfer.  
„Remus John Lupin... Werwolf... Tonks, bitte...", flehte die Stimme leise.  
Tonks hielt es nicht länger aus. Sie öffnete die Tür und blickte in die braunen Augen von Remus Lupin.  
„Remus", keuchte sie entsetzt. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, setzte ihr Herz für ein paar Schläge aus.  
Remus schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht war leichenblass und von tiefen blutenden Schnitten überzogen. Mit seiner rechten Hand hielt er fest seinen linken Arm umklammert. Sein schäbiger brauner Umhang hing in Fetzen an seinem ausgemergelten Körper herunter.  
Remus begann bedenklich zu schwanken und schien sich kaum mehr auf den Füßen halten zu können. Tonks reagierte schnell und stützte ihn. Wortlos half sie ihm die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Das erwies sich jedoch als ziemlich schwierig, da Remus die Kraft fehlte, sich eigens die Treppe hochzuschleppen und gleichzeitig zu atmen. Tonks war zwar zäh, trotzdem mussten sie immer wieder kurz Halt machen, da sie befürchtete, er würde zusammenbrechen.  
Nach fünf langen Minuten waren sie endlich in Remus Zimmer im ersten Stock. Darauf bedacht, ihm keine zusätzlichen Schmerzen zu bereiten, befreite sie ihn aus seinem zerfetzten Umhang und half ihm vorsichtig auf sein Bett.  
Remus Gesicht war noch fahler als zuvor und sein Atem ging noch flacher.  
Tonks warf einen Blick auf seinen Nachttisch, konnte aber kein Diptam sehen.  
„Accio Diptam!" Die oberste Schublade des Nachttischs öffnete sich und eine kleine Phiole flog in Tonks Hand. Mit zittrigen Fingern entkorkte sie das Fläschchen.  
Sie warf einen Blick auf Remus. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen.  
„Remus?", sagte sie leise.  
Er ruckte mit seinem Kopf, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass er sie hörte.  
„Ich muss deine Wunden versorgen. Darf ich...?" Tonks brach ab. Wie sollte sie ihm sagen, dass er sein Hemd ausziehen sollte? Die Situation überforderte sie gerade etwas. So wie Remus aussah, war er weder in der Lage, sich sein Hemd selbst auszuziehen, noch sich aufzurichten, damit sie es tun konnte.  
„Ich muss dein Hemd aufschneiden, damit ich dich heilen kann", sagte sie nervös. Remus ruckte wieder mit seinem Kopf.  
Die junge Aurorin trat näher an sein Bett und fuhr mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs über Remus Hemd. Der Stoff riss auf. Jetzt konnte sie endlich seine Wunden versorgen.  
Tonks griff nach dem bereits geöffneten Fläschchen Diptam und träufelte vorsichtig ein paar Tropfen auf die Wunden.  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis alle Schnitte und Wunden zuhielten, und die Heilprozedur war sicherlich unangenehm, aber Remus machte keinen Mucks.  
Als Tonks sich der Wunde an seinem Arm zuwandte, sog sie scharf die Luft ein. Sie wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie schrecklich diese Fleischwunde wehtun musste.  
„Seh ich so schlimm aus?", fragte Remus leise.  
„Nein, nein...", log Tonks.  
„Du bist eine miserable Lügnerin, Tonks", gab Remus heiser zurück.  
Tonks lächelte in sich hinein und machte sich daran, die letzte Wunde zu versorgen. Das Diptam musste ziemlich brennen, doch Remus zuckte nicht einmal.  
Nach geschlagenen fünfzehn Minuten verschloss Tonks die Phiole wieder und stellte sie in die Schublade zurück.  
„Du hast es überstanden", sagte sie sanft und deckte ihn zu. „Schlaf gut."  
Tonks wollte sich umdrehen, da schloss sich eine warme, raue Hand um ihre.  
„Danke."  
Tonks sah in die haselnussbraunen Augen und lächelte. „Gern geschehen."  
Für einige Augenblicke strich Remus mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken, dann wurde sein Griff locker. Er war eingeschlafen.  
Langsam, und mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen, verließ Tonks sein Zimmer und schloss geräuschlos die Tür.

Verschlafen ging Tonks die Treppe hinab und öffnete die Küchentür. Am Tisch saßen bereits Sirius und Remus. Letzterer sah nun um Welten besser aus als vor einigen Stunden.  
Die beiden begrüßten sie mit einem freundlichen „Guten Morgen" und sprachen dann weiter. Tonks setzte sich zu den beiden.  
„Ich dachte, gestern war Vollmond? Dafür siehst du heute aber überraschend fit aus", sagte Sirius zu Remus.  
Remus sah lächelnd zu Tonks und sagte: „Ich wurde gut versorgt..."


	7. finding

Erschöpft rieb sich Remus die Augen und ließ seine Faust dumpf auf die hölzerne Tischplatte fallen. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und versuchte sich erneut auf die Dokumente vor ihm zu konzentrieren. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Er war gefühlte Ewigkeiten mit Kingsley auf einer Mission unterwegs gewesen, hatte dann noch einen äußert schlecht gelaunten Sirius ertragen müssen und hatte seit halb sechs in der Frühe nichts mehr gegessen. Er kam für gewöhnlich damit klar, mit leerem Magen zu arbeiten, aber dreizehn Stunden ohne Essen waren dann selbst für ihn etwas zu lang. Dann kam zu allem auch noch hinzu, dass der Vollmond erst zwei Tage zurück lag. Die ermüdende Schreibtischarbeit machte die ganze Sache auch nicht besser.

Remus war drauf und dran einzunicken, als es an der Tür klopfte. Leise seufzend legte er seine Schreibfeder beiseite und massierte sich kurz die Schläfen.

Er vermutete jemanden ganz bestimmten vor der Tür, nämlich Sirius. Er hatte sich vorhin ziemlich mit ihm gestritten. Remus war schleierhaft, wie es dazu gekommen war. Jedenfalls hatte Sirius wieder getrunken, da Harry seit zwei Tagen weg war und er sich einsam fühlte. Immer dann war Sirius eine tickende Zeitbombe. Ein harscher Wort war genug und er explodierte. Leider hatte Remus, ermüdet von seiner langen Mission, eine schroffe Bemerkung fallen lassen und dann war alles irgendwie eskaliert.  
Kurz gesagt: Sirius war nun vermutlich so weit, dass er melancholisch und emotional wurde und sich jetzt entschuldigen wollte. Generell war das etwas gutes, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass seine Entschuldigungen immer stundenlange, tiefsinnige Gespräche zur Folge hatten.

Aber es half ja alles nicht, also murmelte er ein halbherziges 'Herein'.  
Die Tür ging langsam auf.

„Sirius -", knurrte Remus während er sich umdrehte.  
Aber in der Tür stand gar nicht Sirius.

„Stör ich?"

„Tonks! Natürlich nicht! Schön, dich zu sehen."

Die junge Aurorin trug eine schwarze kurze Stoffhose und ein übergroßes graues T-Shirt. Ihre Haare waren nicht auffällig farbig, sondern mausbraun. Sie trug sie in einem unordentlichen Dutt. Einige braune Strähnen fielen in ihre Stirn oder umrahmten ihre Wangen.

„Tut mir leid, ich dachte, es wäre Sirius", murmelte Remus und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Ihr hattet vorhin eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, nicht? Ich hab euch gehört."

„Auseinandersetzung ist gut. Wir haben uns ziemlich gestritten... Schau nicht so betrübt. Es ist doch alles in Ordnung."

„Du bist also gar nicht sauer auf Sirius?", wollte Tonks erstaunt wissen.

Remus schmunzelte. „Nein. Ich kann ihn irgendwo verstehen. Er vermisst Harry sehr und er hasst es, in diesem Haus eingesperrt zu sein. Dennoch kann ich seinen hohen Alkoholkonsum keinesfalls gutheißen. Du hast ja mitbekommen, was der Alkohol mit ihm macht."

Tonks sah Remus besorgt an. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war mit dem von Molly Weasley zu vergleichen, wenn sie Harry ansah.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun, Tonks? Du siehst besorgt aus", bemerkte er.

„Nein, nein. Ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Streit vorhin so ohne weiteres an dir vorbei geht."

„Das tut er nicht, zumindest nicht völlig. Aber ich habe gelernt, damit umzugehen. Sirius meint es ja nicht so."

Tonks nickte stumm. Sie blieb weiterhin unschlüssig in der Tür stehen und schien in ihre Gedanken vertieft zu sein. Remus räusperte sich. Er glaubte, dass Tonks ihm ihren eigentlichen Grund für ihr unerwartetes Auftauchen noch nicht genannt hatte.

„Ach ja - Ich bin eigentlich aus einem anderen Grund hier", fiel ihr nun ein. Sie hob ihren Arm leicht an. Erst jetzt bemerkte Remus, dass sie eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand hielt.

„Du hattest einen langen Tag heute oder? Ich dachte, du willst vielleicht eine Tasse Heiße Schokolade. Ich weiß schon, dass dir Tee lieber ist, aber -"

„Keine Sorge. Heiße Schokolade erscheint mir heute genau das richtige", antwortete er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Tonks Wangen erröteten leicht. Darum bemüht, nichts zu verschütten, ging sie zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und stellte die Tasse vor ihm ab.

„Lieb von dir, Tonks. Danke. Ähm - Setz dich doch."

Tonks nickte und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf Remus' Bett. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie ihn.

„Was sind das für Zettel auf deinem Schreibtisch?"

„Das sind die Berichte vom ersten Krieg. Dumbledore wollte, dass jemand sie chronologisch sortiert."

„Verstehe... Und dieser jemand bist du?"

„Exakt."

„Du Ärmster. Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte sie mitfühlend.

„Nein, schon gut. Ich bin ohnehin gleich fertig. Wenn du also noch zwei Minuten wartest, dann könnte ich eine anständige Unterhaltung mit dir führen. Ich vermute doch, dass dein später Besuch noch einen anderen Grund hat, nicht?"

„Ähm... Eigentlich nicht", murmelte sie.

Remus sah sie prüfend an. Tonks war zwar erst seit knapp einem Monat im Orden, jedoch wusste er, dass ihr etwas auf der Seele brannte. Aber die Arbeit kam vor dem Vergnügen, also beendete er schnellstmöglich seine Schreibtischarbeit und packte die Papiere weg.

„Ich finde es nicht so gut von Dumbledore, dass er dich den ganzen Tag mit Arbeit beschäftigt. Du solltest auch mal eine Pause haben", sagte Tonks urplötzlich. In ihren Augen funkelte ein seltsamer Ausdruck. Eine Mischung aus Wut, Entschlossenheit und... Mitgefühl?

„Wir tragen alle unseren Teil bei. Ich bin froh, dass ich mich nützlich machen kann und komme bestens mit meiner Arbeit klar."

„Aber nur, weil du Dumbledore nicht enttäuschen willst. Ich seh doch, dass du müde bist."

„Das sind wir alle mal."

„Du bist blass heute", stellte sie fest, „und zu dünn bist du auch."

„Mir geht es gut, Tonks", versicherte er ihr lächelnd.

„Nein." Tonks schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, dir geht's nicht gut. Ich kenne die Wahrheit, Remus, du musst mich nicht länger anlügen."

Remus verschlug es die Sprache. Tonks hatte es noch nicht ausgesprochen, aber er ahnte bereits, was sie meinte. Er hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Es war doch absehbar gewesen, dass Tonks irgendwann herausfinden würde, dass er ein Werwolf war.

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?", fragte sie. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte leicht und sie klang verletzt, als sie weitersprach: „Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde."

Remus sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und stürmte zu Tonks, um ihr Handgelenk zu umfassen. Er musste verhindern, dass sie jetzt ging. Er ließ seine Hand wieder sinken ließ, bevor er Tonks' Handgelenk erreicht hatte, weil er feststellte, dass Tonks sitzen blieb.

„Wir sind Freunde, Tonks", sagte er heiser und blieb unschlüssig vor ihr stehen.

„Warum hast du mir dann nichts gesagt?"

„Weil... Meine Befürchtung war... Ich...", stotterte er und sah nervös zu Boden. „Ich wollte es dir ja sagen, aber dann wurden wir Freunde. Deine farbenfrohe und positive Art hat mir gut getan. Ich hatte Angst, du würdest nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, wenn ich es dir sage. Ich weiß... das war eigennützig von mir."

„Oh, Remus! Du bist mit Abstand der niedlichste Trottel, den ich kenne!", lachte sie.

„D-du bist gar nicht sauer?", fragte er überrascht.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber dachtest du ernsthaft, ich würde nichts mehr von dir wissen wollen?"

Remus zuckte die Schultern und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.

„Ein paar schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, hm?", erkundigte sie sich voller Mitgefühl.

„Ein paar, ja...", gab er niedergeschlagen zu. „Hat Sirius dir erzählt, dass ich ein Werwolf bin?"

„Nein, nicht ganz. Deine Narben sind kaum zu übersehen. Außerdem warst du die letzten Tage ungewöhnlich blass und hast dich seltsam benommen. Da dachte ich es mir schon und hab mir vorhin nur noch Sirius' Bestätigung eingeholt."

„Oh... Was meinst du mit seltsam benommen? Ich war doch hoffentlich nicht unhöflich zu dir?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Bis vorgestern warst du nur noch stiller und reservierter als sonst. Dann warst du an einem Tag nur noch müde. Und seit gestern, also seit der Vollmond vorbei ist, bist du die ganze Zeit recht anhänglich."

„Anhänglich?", wiederholte er unsicher.

„Ist dir das noch gar nicht aufgefallen?", fragte sie lächelnd. „Du hast mich gestern dreimal umarmt. Mad-Eye hat mich sogar gefragt, ob ich dich verhext hab, weil du den ganzen Abend nicht von meiner Seite gewichen bist."

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich belästigt habe", warf er schnell ein.

„Belästigt? Ach, Quatsch!", lachte sie. „Du warst sehr niedlich gestern."

Remus senkte seinen Kopf und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein braunes Haar, um zu verbergen, wie rot er geworden war.

„Sirius meinte, dass dich die Verwandlungen psychisch ziemlich mitnehmen. Bist du deshalb nach Vollmond so anhänglich? Weil du irgendjemanden brauchst, der dir ein bisschen Sicherheit gibt?"

Tonks hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht. Die meisten Vollmondnächte waren der Horror. Auch der Tag und die Nacht danach waren nicht immer einfach. Er hatte bei Tonks die Wärme und die Sicherheit gesucht, die ihm die raue Vollmondnacht verwehrt hatte. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn für schwach hielt, und antwortete deshalb nicht.  
Das musste er auch gar nicht. Tonks war aufgestanden und stand nun direkt vor ihm. Noch immer zierte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen.

„Dass du ein Werwolf bist, ändert rein gar nichts."

Sanft zog sie ihn in eine Umarmung. Ihre kleinen Finger glitten gleichmäßig über seinen Rücken. Vorsichtig legte Remus seine Arme um Tonks' dünnen Körper. Sobald er merkte, dass sie ihn nicht so schnell loszulassen schien, zog er sie näher an sich. Eine Mischung aus Glückseligkeit und Erleichterung machte sich in seinem Inneren breit. Er würde es vermutlich nie zugeben, aber er liebte die Umarmungen der jungen Aurorin. Sie spendeten ihm Trost in Zeiten der Trauer, gaben ihm Sicherheit in Momenten der Angst und schenkten ihm Halt, wenn alles um ihn herum zu zerbrechen schien.  
Am liebsten hätte er sie ewig bei sich gehalten, aber irgendwann ließ sie langsam von ihm ab. Sie hob eine Hand und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Ich bin immer hier, wenn du mich brauchst. Das weißt du?", fragte sie und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Das weiß ich und ich könnte dir gar nicht genug dafür danken."

„Schon gut." Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ruh dich aus, ja?"

Lächelnd schloss Tonks die Tür hinter sich.  
Remus fuhr sich zerstreut mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Ein schiefes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, ohne dass er es überhaupt merkte. Es war ihm ebenfalls ein Rätsel, warum sein Herz plötzlich schlug wie verrückt.


	8. All I want...

'cause you brought out the best of me  
a part of me I'd never seen  
you took my soul wiped it clean  
our love was made for movie screens

„Lass mich das machen."  
Fast schon galant schob Remus sich an Tonks vorbei und nahm ihr den Tellerstapel aus den Händen. Tonks blieb einen Moment lang verdutzt stehen und beobachtete Remus skeptisch. Er war zwar schon immer ein höflicher und freundlicher Mann gewesen, aber derartig zuvorkommend war er eher selten.  
„Ist was?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig.  
„Nein, wieso?"  
„Nur so...", murmelte die junge Aurorin und wandte sich dem verbliebenen Geschirr auf dem Esstisch zu.  
„Ich mach das schon. Setz du dich ruhig hin", sagte Remus, noch bevor sie überhaupt das Porzellan berührt hatte.  
„Ich lass es schon nicht fallen", gab Tonks leicht trotzig zurück.  
„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Remus sichtlich verwundert wissen.  
„Du hast Angst, dass ich es fallen lasse, nicht? Früher wäre es dir egal gewesen, aber jetzt, wo Sirius tot ist, hängst du daran."  
„Tonks, das... das stimmt nicht. Ich will nur nicht... Vergiss es."  
Augenblicklich verfiel der Raum in Stille. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Remus hatte sich von Tonks abgewandt und starrte auf seine Hände, die auf der Küchenzeile lagen.  
Tonks seufzte leise und ging zu ihm. Vorsichtig berührte sie seinen Ellbogen. Er spannte sich an. Verdammt.  
Die Dinge hatten sich geändert. Seit Sirius tot war, hatte Remus sich verändert. Er war in sich gekehrt und ließ keine Nähe seitens Tonks mehr zu. Sie waren vor den Ereignissen in der Mysteriumsabteilung die besten Freunde gewesen. Sie hatten einander blind vertraut. Aber seit den jüngsten Vorfällen schien jedes Vertrauen verschwunden zu sein.  
Tonks hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass Remus es früher genossen hatte, wenn sie ihn berührte. Vor allem dann, wenn sie ihn nach Vollmondnächten in seinem Zimmer besucht und schlichtweg über eine Narbe auf seiner Wange gestreichelt hatte.  
Tonks hatte in Remus Umarmungen immer Trost und Sicherheit gefunden. Sie wusste, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Aber jetzt war alles weg. Er kroch in sein Loch der Isolation und Melancholie zurück.  
Enttäuscht ließ Tonks ihre Hand wieder sinken.  
„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht."  
Jetzt drehte er sich zu ihr um. Er sah auf den Raum zwischen ihren Augen, nicht in ihre Augen. Er lächelte, aber gezwungen. Er versuchte verzweifelt, es zu verbergen, aber sie hatte es längst bemerkt.  
„Es muss dir nicht leid tun."  
„Gut", gab sie zurück.  
Wieder trat eine unangenehme Stille ein. Nur das Klappern der Teller war zu hören, bis Tonks dann das Schweigen brach.  
„Wieso lässt du mich dir nicht helfen?"  
„Willst du Tee?"  
„Ich - äh, in Ordnung", stotterte Tonks. Es war so gar nicht typisch für Remus, dass er mit Gegenfragen auswich.  
Das dritte Schweigen des Abends begann. Oh, wie sie es hasste, wenn man sie im Unklaren ließ!  
Als zwei Minuten später endlich zwei dampfende Tassen vor ihr und Remus standen, hielt sie es nicht länger aus.  
„Was ist denn heute? Warum behandelst du mich so seltsam? Und versuch gar nicht erst, mich anzulügen. Ich will die Wahrheit wissen."  
„Hestia hat mir erzählt, dass du heute Vormittag während eurer Mission das Bewusstsein verloren hast."  
„Ach, hat Hestia das? Wie nett von ihr!", fuhr Tonks ihn etwas zu harsch an.  
„Ja, das hat sie. Aber ich habe ihr beim Abendessen keine andere Wahl gelassen. Du hast blass ausgesehen, deshalb habe ich Hestia gefragt, ob sie etwas dazu weiß", erklärte er ruhig.  
„Du hättest auch einfach mich fragen können."  
„Hätte ich. Aber hättest du mir denn die Wahrheit gesagt?"  
„Nein... Nein, das hätte ich vermutlich nicht getan. Hättest du aber auch nicht!"  
„Es geht um dich, nicht um mich. Du wurdest vor nicht einmal drei Tagen frühzeitig aus St. Mungo's entlassen. Du bist noch geschwächt vom Kampf. Ich will, dass du jetzt nach oben gehst und dich ausruhst."  
Wut kochte unwillkürlich in Tonks auf. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein? Sie war wohl alt genug, um selbst zu wissen, was gut für sie war.  
„Wenn du meinst, du könntest mir Befehle erteilen, hast du dich geschnitten."  
Zornig sprang sie auf und warf beinahe ihren Stuhl zu Boden. Ihre Haarspitzen färbten sich feuerrot, ihre dunklen Augen funkelten angriffslustig.  
„Tonks, setz dich wieder hin. Das war nicht so gemeint", versuchte der Braunhaarige sie zu besänftigen.  
„Nein, tu ich nicht! Ich hab es inzwischen so satt, dass mich jeder herum kommamdiert, nur weil ich die Jüngste bin. Und du machst es noch schlimmer, indem du mich für verwundbar hältst!"  
„Das tu ich nicht!"  
„Doch, tust du!", protestierte sie lautstark, „Du behandelst mich als wäre ich zerbrechlich, nur weil ich heute mal ein paar Sekunden ohnmächtig war. Mich hat ein Schockzauber getroffen! Das kann schon mal passieren. Ich brauche keine Hilfe! Schon gar nicht deine!"  
Mit diesen Worten verließ sie wutentbrannt den Raum und ließ einen verwunderten Remus hinter sich. Er meinte es bestimmt nur gut, aber er sollte sie gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass sie es hasste, in Watte gepackt zu werden. Sie wurde immerhin von Mad-Eye Moody höchstpersönlich ausgebildet und war nicht aus Zucker.  
Mit einem lauten Knall schlug die Küchentür hinter Tonks zu. Vor sich hin fluchend stapfte sie durch den Flur und die Treppe hinauf. Die Wut schien jedoch allmählich ein ungesundes Ausmaß zu erreichen. Nach den ersten paar Treppenstufen wurde ihr schwindlig. Ihre Sicht verschwamm und plötzlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Ein kühler Wassertropfen auf ihrem Augenlid war das erste, was sie wahrnahm. Jemand kühlte ihre Stirn.  
„Du glühst ja..."  
Ihr Sichtfeld hatte sich noch nicht ganz geklärt, aber sie wusste, wer bei ihr war. Er hatte ihren Oberkörper mit dem Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt und einen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen, um zu vermeiden, dass sie weiter in sich zusammensackte.  
Etwas orientierungslos sah sie sich um. Es war düster und sie erkannte das dunkle Holz der Treppe. Jetzt fügte sich alles automatisch zusammen. Sie war wohl erneut ohnmächtig geworden und dann die Treppe hinunter gefallen.  
Remus musste sie wohl gehört haben. Tonks war nach ihrem Streit mit ihm eigentlich nicht gerade erpicht darauf, dass er jetzt bei ihr war. Eigentlich. Ihr Streit hatte nichts daran geändert, dass Remus der wichtigste Mensch in ihrem Leben war und sie doch irgendwie erleichtert war, bei ihm zu sein. Zum ersten Mal seit Sirius Tod waren sie sich wieder nahe. Zum ersten Mal seit seinem Tod konnte sie sich wieder sicher bei Remus fühlen.  
„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden und die Treppe hinab gestürzt, hab ich Recht? Sag mir dir Wahrheit, ich bitte dich", sagte Remus leise.  
„Ja..."  
„Das ist das, wovor ich Angst hatte. Ich habe befürchtet, dass du dich übernimmst und irgendwann wieder zusammenbrichst. Ich wollte dich vorhin nicht als schwach darstellen, weil du nicht schwach bist. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du auf dich selbst Acht geben kannst. Ich wollte dich nur beschützen."  
Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Tonks Gesicht. „Ich weiß... und dafür liebe ich dich. Danke, dass du immer da bist."  
Tonks hätte schwören können, dass er ihr einen Kuss ins Haar gehaucht hatte.  
„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht... Willst du versuchen, aufzustehen?", erkundigte er sich.  
Langsam hob Tonks eine Hand und fuhr mit ihren Fingern sanft über Remus vernarbte Wange. Er genoss ihre Berührung und zog sie näher zu sich.  
„Alles, was ich will, ist noch ein bisschen bei dir sein."


	9. Christmas Letters

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Tonks!", quietschte Molly freudig und zog die junge Aurorin in eine wortwörtliche atemberaubende Umarmung. Tonks tätschelte der rundlichen Frau flüchtig den Rücken und rang möglichst unauffällig nach Luft.  
Molly drückte Tonks ein etwas schlampig eingepacktes Päckchen in die Hand. Neugierig öffnete Tonks es und fand einen kanariengelben Pullover mit einem schwarzen 'T' darauf darin.  
„Danke, Molly! Wirklich sehr lieb von dir", bedankte sich Tonks lächelnd.  
So sehr die anderen, vor allem Mollys Söhne, die allseits bekannten Weasley-Weihnachtspullover verabscheuten, sie freute sich darüber. Vorallem weil ihren in Hufflepuff Farben war.  
„Nicht der Rede wert, Liebes", grinste Molly und wuselte quer durch die Küche zu ihren Kindern zurück.  
Tonks atmete kurz durch. Sie wollte Molly gerade an den Tisch folgen, da legte ihr jemand die Hand auf die Schulter und drehte sie mit leichtem Druck zu sich um.  
„Endlich hab ich dich kurz eine Minute für mich alleine", raunte Remus ihr mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den Lippen zu. „Ich dachte mir ja schon immer, dass du allseits begehrt bist."  
„Idiot", kicherte Tonks.  
Remus' Lächlen wurde breiter. „Frohe Weihnachten, Kleine."  
Tonks schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm „Du sollst mich nicht so nennen!", zischte sie lachend.  
„Hat dieses Privileg nach wie vor nur Mad-Eye inne? Schade..."  
„Beklag dich nicht, du darfst mich immerhin Nymphadora nennen, ohn dass ich dich verhexe."  
„Stimmt." Remus gab ein kehliges Lachen von sich. „Du beißt höchstens."  
„Ist das nicht eher dein Ding?", konterte Tonks sarkastisch.  
„Gut, du hast gewonnen", antwortete Remus und schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.  
„Sehr schön! Dafür will ich jetzt eine Umarmung."  
Remus' Mundwinkel zuckten zu einem charmanten Lächeln und er breitete seine Arme aus. Tonks ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und warf sich erfreut in seine Arme. Remus' Umarmungen waren ihr nach wie vor die liebsten.  
„Ich hab übrigens was für dich", kündigte Remus irgendwann an.  
Tonks zog sich sofort aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn neugierig an. Remus zwinkerte vielsagend, zog ein braunes, dünnes Päckchen aus seiner Jackentasche heraus und reichte es ihr.  
Tonks wollte sich sofort ans auspacken machen, aber Remus hielt sie zurück.  
„Mach es erst auf, wenn du allein bist."  
„Du machst es aber spannend. Also gut... Danke! Ach ja - Ich hab übrigens auch was für dich."  
Stolz grinsend unerreichte Tonks ihrem Gegenüber einen kleinen Stapel Schokoladentafeln.  
„Alle aus dem Honigtopf. Bin gespannt, welche dir am besten schmeckt."  
„Danke, aber das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen."  
„Ach, sei still und freu dich", meckerte Tonks schroff, jedoch zierte weiterhin ein Grinsen ihre Lippen.  
„Tu ich", antwortete Remus lächelnd und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Gut so", lachte Tonks und hakte sich bei ihm unter, „Jetzt lass uns zu den anderen rüber gehen. Das Essen ist gleich fertig."

Tonks schloss die Tür hinter sich und atmete tief durch. Es war ein wunderschöner Weihnachtsabend gewesen, dennoch war sie unglaublich erschöpft. Bestimmt eine halbe Stunde lang hatte sie Ginny mit ihren Metamorphmagus-Fähigkeiten unterhalten und anschließend diese noch haargenau für Hermine erklären müssen. Klar, die Verwandlungen machten Spaß, aber es war ziemlich ermüdend. Sie würde wahrscheinlich immernoch im Wohnzimmer sitzen und die Farbe ihrer Haare zur Unterhaltung der Mädchen verändern. Glücklicherweise hatte Remus, rücksichtsvoll wie immer, einen Schlussstrich gezogen und den Mädchen gesagt, dass Tonks für diesen Abend genug getan hätte.  
Da fiel Tonks etwas ein, was sie beinahe vergessen hätte: Remus' Geschenk.  
Neugierig zog sie das schmale Päckchen aus ihrer Umhangtasche und setzt sich im Schneidersitz auf ihr Bett, um es in Ruhe zu öffnen.  
Sie riss das Geschenkpapier ab und ein kleiner Stapel Fotos und ein Brief kamen zum Vorschein. Tonks nahm den Stapel Fotos zur Hand und fand darauf eine kleine Notiz:

Ich vermute, du bist neugierig wie eh und je, richtig? Gedulde dich noch einen Moment und lies erst den Brief.

Tonks schmunzelte und nahm statt der Fotos den Brief zur Hand. Remus kannte sie wirklich zu gut. Tonks faltete das Papier auf und begann zu lesen.

Liebe Nymphadora,

Unwillkürlich verdrehte sie die Augen. Es gefiel ihr inzwischen, wenn Remus ihren Namen sagte, aber in geschriebener Form war das ganze nicht halb so angenehm.

Verdreh nicht gleich deine Augen, so schlimm ist dein Name auch nicht.

„Doch", murmelte sie und unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

Also, Tonks, ich wünsche dir wunderschöne Weihnachten. 

Bevor du jetzt gleich deine Geduld verlierst, komme ich auf das beiliegende Geschenk zu sprechen. In der Annahme, dass du meine Notiz befolgt hast, erkläre ich dir meinen - leider etwas unkreativen - Einfall...  
Eigentlich war es Sirius, der mich auf diese Idee gebracht hat. Jedenfalls dachte ich mir, es wäre eine schöne Erinnerung für dich, ein paar Fotos von uns - also uns allen hier - zu haben. Sirius hat die meisten gemacht und eigentlich ist das hier unser gemeinsames Geschenk für dich, aber er wollte nicht, dass ich das erwähne. Du kennst ihn ja...  
Ich spanne dich jetzt nicht länger auf die Folter, nimm die Fotos her.  
An die Aufnahme des ersten Fotos solltest du dich ja noch erinnern. Ich glaube, du hast es aber noch nicht von Molly bekommen.

Tonks betrachtete das erste Bild. Oh ja, sie erinnerte sich noch daran. Das Gruppenfoto des Ordens, das Molly eine Woche nach Tonks' Aufnahme in den Phönixorden gemacht hatte. Tonks erkannte sich selbst am linken Rand des Bildes. Rechts von ihr Moody, ein schiefes Grinsen auf seinen entstellten Lippen. Links von ihr Remus, auch er lächelte leicht und hatte einen Arm um Tonks gelegt. Neben Remus stand Sirius und grinste spitzbübisch wie sonst auch.  
Erst jetzt fiel Tonks auf, dass Remus - anders als alle anderen auf dem Foto - nicht in die Kamera sah, sondern Tonks einen schüchternen Seitenblick zuwarf. Zugegebenermaßen sah er wirklich niedlich aus. Sein Lächeln wurde etwas breiter und seine Augen funkelten beinahe während er sie ansah.  
Lächelnd nahm Tonks den Brief wieder zur Hand. 

Ich hoffe, du verhext mich oder Sirius für das nächste Bild nicht. Auch an diese Aufnahme wirst du dich vermutlich auch noch erinnern.

Neugierig sah Tonks auf das zweite Bild. Und wie sie sich erinnerte... Das Bild zeigte sie selbst. Sie lag auf dem Boden, neben ihr das umgestoßene Tollbein. Wie oft war sie wohl schon darüber gefallen?

Dreiundvierzig Mal bisher. Ich gratuliere, Tonks. Das hat vor dir noch niemand geschafft.

Tonks lachte leise auf. Remus hatte tatsächlich mitgezählt.  
Grinsend betrachtete sie das nächste Foto. Darauf war ebenfalls sie zu sehen. Sie stand auf der Küchenzeile und griff mit einer Hand nach einer Keksdose auf dem obersten Küchenregal. Die andere Hand fuchtelte wild durch die Luft und versuchte anscheinend, ihren Körper im Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
In der linken Ecke des Bildes konnte man einen braunen Ärmel und einen ausgestreckten Arm erkennen. Remus, natürlich.

Ich frage mich, wie oft ich dir noch sagen muss, dass du keine gefährlichen Aktionen unternehmen sollst, um an Kekse zu kommen.

Tonks schmunzelte erneut. Er hatte ihr das wirklich schon oft gesagt. Trotzdem tat sie es immer wieder. Bisher hatte sie glücklicherweise noch nie Bekanntschaft mit dem steinernen Küchenboden machen müssen. Remus hätte nämlich irgendwie einen sechsten Sinn dafür zu wissen, wann sie das Gleichgewicht verlor, und hatte sie bisher jedes Mal aufgefangen.

Wie ich dich kenne, wirst du deine gefährlichen akrobatischen Kunststücke, um an Essen zu kommen, nicht lassen. Also tu mir zumindest den Gefallen und mach das nur, wenn ich in der Nähe bin. Oder frag zur Abwechslung einfach mal jemanden, ob er dir die Keksdose geben kann. Aber das wäre vermutlich gegen deine Natur...  
Wie auch immer - die anderen Bilder haben überwiegend Sirius und Molly gemacht. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass sie dir gefallen.

Tonks sah sich die übrigen Fotos an und Remus hatte Recht, die Fotos gefielen ihr sehr. Der Grund dafür war einfach: auf allen war sie zusammen mit Remus zu sehen. Von Bild zu Bild wurde Tonks' Lächeln breiter. Als sie fertig war, nahm sie erneut den Brief zur Hand und las ihn zu Ende.

Eine Sache bleibt noch, die ich dir sagen will. Wir kennen uns zwar erst ein halbes Jahr, aber du hast mein Leben verändert, wie kaum ein anderer. Du hältst mich jetzt vielleicht für verrückt, aber ich danke dir. Du bringst so unbeschreiblich viel Farbe in mein Leben. Wahrscheinlich weißt du, dass ich nicht gerade der extrovertierte Typ Mensch bin. Du hast es trotzdem geschafft, dass ich dich innerhalb weniger Wochen in mein Herz geschlossen habe. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass unsere Freundschaft ewig währt, denn ich möchte dich, deine liebenswerte Art und dein wundervolles Lachen in meinem Leben nicht mehr missen.  
\- R.

Verschlafen öffnete Tonks am nächsten Morgen die Küchentüre. Es war halb sechs und sie musste in einer halben Stunde ins Ministerium. Trotzdem stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, als sie Remus auf dem Sofa im angrenzenden Salon sitzen sah. Er war in ein Buch vertieft.  
Tonks ging zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn von hinten.  
„Guten Morgen", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.  
„Nymphadora", begrüßte er sie lächelnd.  
„Ich wollte mich noch für dein Geschenk bedanken. Das war eine wundervolle Idee."  
„Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat", antwortete Remus.  
„Gefallen? Ich liebe es!", grinste sie und löste die Umarmung auf.  
Remus griff hinter sich und legte seine Hand um ihr Handgelenk. Mit leichtem Druck zog er sie um das Sofa herum zu sich.  
„Du siehst erschöpft aus. Willst du dich nicht nochmal hinlegen?", fragte er mit leichter Besorgnis in seiner rauen Stimme.  
Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss in einer halben Stunde ins Ministerium."  
„Dann leiste mir zumindest noch etwas Gesellschaft", schlug Remus vor und legte sein Buch zur Seite.  
„Liebend gerne."  
Tonks ließ sich neben Remus auf das dunkle Sofa fallen. Er sah sie von der Seite her an.  
„Du siehst wirklich müde aus", bemerkte er, „Ruh dich noch ein bisschen aus bevor du los musst."  
„Überredet", antwortete Tonks.  
Jetzt schien Remus zufrieden. Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken bedeutete er ihr, sich hinzulegen. Tonks ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Erschöpft legte sie ihren Kopf in Remus' Schoß ab und ließ ihre Füße über die Sofalehne hängen.  
„Weck mich auf, falls ich einschlafe", sagte sie und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
„Klar", sagte Remus. Er strich ihr eine zartrosa Haarsträhne aus den Augen und drückte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Schlaf schön, Dora."  
„Dora?", murmelte Tonks im Halbschlaf, „Gefällt mir."


	10. PALE PINK SPARKS

„Sieh an, sieh an. Wen haben wir denn da?", rief Sirius enthusiastisch. Alle Blicke wanderten sofort zur Küchentür.  
„Hey zusammen!", sagte Tonks strahlend in die kleine Runde.  
Remus Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus. Tonks hatte eigentlich gesagt, dass sie nicht zur Silvester-Feier kommen würde. Doch jetzt stand sie hier und schien auch noch vorzuhaben, länger zu bleiben.  
Es war nicht so, dass Remus die tollpatschige junge Aurorin nicht mochte. Tonks hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert. Sie war unglaublich mutig und einfach etwas Besonderes. Zudem war sie in kürzester Zeit seine beste Freundin geworden und ihm unglaublich ans Herz gewachsen. Nur hatte der Werwolf bemerkt, dass seine Gefühle für Tonks in letzter Zeit über Freundschaft hinaus zu gehen schienen.  
Er tat natürlich alles, um diese neu entwickelten Gefühle zu verbergen, musste jedoch feststellen, dass es ihm nicht immer gelang. Es reichte schon, dass sie im Vorbeigehen seine Hand mit ihrer streifte, und er wurde sofort rot.  
Heute machte die junge Hexe es ihm noch schwerer. Sie sah absolut bezaubernd aus. Ihr bonbonrosa Haar, welches sie sonst meist kurz trug, war schulterlang und zu den Spitzen hin leicht gewellt. Ihre tiefblauen Augen funkelten noch schöner als sonst. Und jetzt kam sie auch noch auf ihn zu...  
„Hey, Remus!", begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich und stellte sich neben ihn.  
Remus sah sich kurz hilfesuchend um, stellte aber fest, dass keiner in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe stand, der Tonks in ein Gespräch verwickeln könnte. Also musste er wohl selbst ran...  
„Ich dachte, du musst heute arbeiten?"  
Tonks hob eine Augenbraue. Sie war wohl etwas verwundert über seine doch eher abweisende Begrüßung.  
„Eigentlich schon, aber Dawlish ist für mich eingesprungen", antwortete sie mit belegter Stimme.  
„Oh", machte Remus und, als Tonks ihn etwas verletzt ansah, fügte er hinzu: „Schön, dass du doch kommen konntest."  
„Finde ich auch", gab sie zurück. Jetzt lächelte sie wieder. „Dann kann ich dir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten. Du stehst hier so alleine rum. Partys sind nicht so dein Ding, was?"  
„Nicht wirklich... Ich bin Sirius zuliebe hier. Du musst übrigens nicht wegen mir hier in der Ecke rumstehen. Geh ruhig und feier mit den anderen."  
„Schon gut. Ich bin lieber bei dir", meinte Tonks und schenkte ihm ein entwaffnendes Lächeln. Remus spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Glücklicherweise hatte sich Tonks gerade abgewendet und ließ ihren Blick über die Partygesellschaft schweifen.  
„Was habt ihr denn mit Mad-Eye gemacht? Merlin! Er trinkt zum ersten Mal seit ich ihn kenne nicht aus seinem Flachmann!", bemerkte sie erstaunt.  
Remus schmunzelte. „Da musst du schon Sirius fragen, er ist heute für sämtliche Alkoholvergiftungen und sonstige Nebenwirkungen von Butterbier, Met und Feuerwhisky zuständig. Wobei... Ich glaube, mit ihm kannst du heute auch kein ernsthaftes Gespräch mehr führen. Er hat schon etwas viel intus."  
Tonks lachte. Oh verdammt, er liebte ihr Lachen. Es war etwas heiser und kehlig und doch so wunderschön anzuhören.  
„Willst du nichts trinken, Tonks?", erkundigte sich Remus nach einiger Zeit, „Die anderen -"  
„Lass die anderen mal die anderen sein. Sirius hat genug für uns alle zusammen getrunken, wenn ich ihn mir so ansehe", grinste sie. Remus kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf. „Außerdem", sprach sie weiter, „muss ich um viertel nach eins zurück ins Ministerium. Dawlish war natürlich nicht so nett, meinen ganzen Dienst zu übernehmen."  
„Verstehe...", murmelte Remus.  
Beide verfielen in ein unangenehmes Schweigen. Remus sah auf die Uhr. Es war gleich Mitternacht.  
„Weißt du was?"  
Der Braunhaarige zuckte zusammen. Tonks sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Nein?"  
„Ich würde gern das Feuerwerk ansehen."  
„Ich fürchte, dass das wegen der hohen Häuser hier nicht wirklich möglich ist."  
Tonks zuckte missmutig die Schultern und sah etwas betrübt weg.  
So sehr es auch gegen Remus Vorhaben, sich etwas von Tonks zu distanzieren, widersprach, er hasste es, sie so enttäuscht sehen zu müssen. Sein Blick wanderte ein weiteres Mal zur Uhr. Noch zwei Minuten. Wenn sie sich beeilen würden, könnten sie es noch rechtzeitig schaffen.  
Entschlossen umfasste er Tonks Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich.  
„Wo gehen wir hin?", wollte sie neugierig wissen.  
„Wir sehen uns dein Feuerwerk an."  
Tonks gab einen unterdrückten Freudenschrei von sich, der Remus zum Schmunzeln brachte. Die junge Aurorin war wirklich leicht zu beeindrucken.  
Remus stieg die Treppen des Grimmauldplatz 12 hinauf. Tonks folgte ihm beharrlich. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie aufgeregt sie das alles fand. Im obersten Stockwerk des alten Hauses betraten sie eine Kammer. Dort führte eine schiefe kleine Treppe, an deren Ende eine Falltüre war, nach oben. Remus öffnete diese mit dem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs und ging voraus. Als Tonks nachkam, half er ihr hoch.  
„Hier sollte man es sehen."  
Beide standen nun auf dem Dach des Grimmauldplatzes. Die Fläche war recht klein, eigentlich nur ein schmaler, länglicher Streifen. An der Nord- und Südseite fiel das Dach steil nach unten ab.  
„Wahnsinn!", staunte Tonks. Ihre Augen waren vor Begeisterung geweitet. Sie trat näher an den Rand des Dachs und in diesem Moment schlugen die Glocken des Big Ben Mitternacht. Augenblicklich begann das Lichterspektakel. Tonks sah jedoch zu Remus.  
„Na los, komm her!", forderte sie ihn strahlend auf.  
Remus sah sie etwas skeptisch an. Er hatte durchaus Respekt vor der Höhe. Schon damals zu Hogwartszeiten war er derjenige gewesen, der sich am längsten an das Fliegen auf einem Besen gewöhnen musste. Jetzt stand er auf diesem verflucht hohen Dach, wollte Tonks aber nicht enttäuschen.  
„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Remus", sagte Tonks als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und streckte ihr Hand nach ihm aus.  
„Nimm meine Hand."  
Remus Finger schlossen sich zögerlich um Tonks kleine Hand. Sie zog ihn mit leichtem Druck neben sich.  
Das Feuerwerk war bereits in vollem Gange. Der nächtliche Himmel wurde von Lichtern in allen erdenklichen Farben erleuchtet. Von eidottergelb über ozeanblau und purpur bis hin zu smaragd war alles dabei. Alles bis auf... bonbonrosa.  
Die wundervollste Farbe, wie Remus fand, Tonks Haarfarbe, war nicht dabei.  
Entschlossen zückte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ einige bonbonrosa Funken aus dessen Spitze sprühen. Tonks Strahlen wurde breiter und sie schlang einen Arm um Remus Taille. Gerade als sich die zartrosa Funken wie ein sanfter Nieselregen über die beiden ergoss, drückte Tonks Remus einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Remus war froh, dass in diesem Moment eine Reihe rubinroter Feuerwerke am Himmel erschienen. Sonst hätte Tonks womöglich bemerkt, wie rot seine Wangen nun waren.  
Zögernd legte er einen Arm um Tonks Schulter. Sie drückte sich sofort näher an ihn und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Seite an Seite bewunderten sie das Lichterspektakel am Londoner Himmel. Die Feuerwerke spiegelten sich herrlich im Wasser der Themse, eine sanfte Brise zerzauste Tonks Haar. Alles schien so perfekt.  
Doch da schlugen die Glocken des Big Ben erneut. Die letzte Viertelstunde war wie im Flug vergangen. Tonks seufzte leise.  
„Ich muss zurück ins Ministerium. Kommst du noch mit runter?"  
„Natürlich", entgegnete Remus, „Allein bleibe ich hier nicht oben."  
Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppen hinab bis ins Erdgeschoss. In der Küche schien die Party noch immer am Laufen zu sein. Tonks schlüpfte in ihren bordeauxroten Umhang und legte schon ihre Hand auf die Türklinke, da schien sie es sich doch anders zu überlegen.   
Sie drehte sich zu Remus und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Danke für den wundervollen Abend."  
„Ich habe zu danken", antwortete Remus mit kratziger Stimme.  
Tonks lächelte leicht. „So schön das Feuerwerk auch war... deins war das schönste."  
Remus schluckte heftig. Tonks war plötzlich so nah. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie so nah gekommen war. Oder war er es gewesen? Ihr Blick war fesselnd...  
Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr herunter. Tonks Blick wurde noch intensiver. Sie hob eine Hand und strich über eine Narbe auf seiner Wange. Remus schloss kurz seine Augen und genoss ihre sanfte Berührung. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand so liebevoll berührt. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete lächelte Tonks leicht. Dieses Lächeln war wirklich absolut entwaffnend. Er konnte nicht anders...  
Remus beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter zu ihr herab. Seine Stirn berührte ihre. Er schloss seine Augen und konnte Tonks Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Ihre zweite Hand legte sich auf seine andere Wange und schon berührten ihre Lippen die seinen.  
Tonks küsste ihn so unglaublich sanft. Nie hätte er das von ihr erwartet. Er hätte ihre Küsse als fordernder eingeschätzt. Tonks war doch immer so impulsiv und extrovertiert - außer, wenn sie allein mit ihm war. Es war ein wunderbares Privileg, das nur Remus genoss, die andere Seite von Tonks zu kennen. Nur er wusste, wie sanft und verletzlich sie sein konnte.  
Ein angenehmer Schauder jagte seinen Rücken hinab. Vorsichtig erwiderte er den Kuss. Tonks Nähe brachte ihn um den Verstand. Sein Herz pochte wie wild. Sein Verstand setzte aus. Wie konnte etwas, das so falsch war, sich so richtig anfühlen und? Wie schaffte sie es, ihn vollkommen in seinen Bann zu ziehen? Er vergaß alles um sich herum und drohte gänzlich in ihrem zärtlichen Kuss zu versinken.  
Das konnte alles nur ein Traum sein. Nichts davon war real. Er öffnete seine Augen.  
Es war real.  
Tonks ließ langsam von ihm ab und verschränkte ihre Hände hinter seinem Nacken. Sie sah ihn so liebevoll an wie es noch nie jemand getan hatte.  
„Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte sie leise. Sanft strich sie ihm eine braune Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Dann entfernte sie sich von ihm und öffnete die Tür. Tonks schenkte ihm ein letztes Lächeln bevor sie disapparierte.  
Remus sah auf den Fleck, wo sie gerade disappariert war. Sein Herz schlug nach wie vor wie wild. Atemlos lehnte er sich gegen die Wand des düsteren Flurs und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Erst jetzt sah er den Nistelzweig, der noch von Weihnachten über der Tür hing. Sein Herz wurde plötzlich schwer. Die Misteln hatten bereits zu verwelken begonnen...


	11. MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE

„Avada Kedavra!"  
Nur knapp entging er dem Todesfluch. So schnell er nur konnte rannte er durch den dicht bewachsenen Wald. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schmerzte und er verfluchte sich dafür, auf diese Mission gegangen zu sein. Hätte er gewusst, dass plötzlich ein halbes Dutzend Todesser auftauchen würde, hätte er abgelehnt. Aber im Nachhinein war man ja immer schlauer...  
„Avada Kedavra!"  
Nur um ein paar Zentimeter verfehlte ihn der zweite grüne Lichtblitz an diesem Abend. Er lief noch schneller und versuchte, seine schmerzenden Knochen zu ignorieren. Voll und ganz konzentrierte er sich auf seine Flucht. Er musste die Grenze des Disapparierbanns erreichen.  
„Avada Kedavra!"  
Der dritte Todesfluch, dem er nur knapp zu entgehen vermochte. Der Wald schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Sein Körper sträubte sich allmählich gegen jede Bewegung. Er wurde langsamer.  
Halbherzig feuerte er über seine Schulter hinweg Flüche auf seine Verfolger ab. Er traf jedoch nicht. Seine Zauberstabhand war nicht vollkommen funktionsfähig. Dies war einer großen, noch recht frischen Narbe zu verschulden. Gestern war Vollmond gewesen. Eigentlich sollte er - so wie Sirius gesagt hatte - in seinem Bett und nicht auf Missionen unterwegs sein.  
Die Schritte seiner Verfolger waren deutlicher zu hören. Sie kamen unaufhaltsam näher. Die Todesser waren bestimmt keine fünfzehn Meter mehr von ihm entfernt.  
Da passierte es. Sein Umhang verfing sich im Gestrüpp. Er wollte sich losreißen, stolperte aber über eine Wurzel.  
Er spürte, wie die Dornen des Gestrüpps, in das er gefallen war, sich schmerzhaft in seine Haut bohrten.  
Bevor Remus sich aufrappeln konnte, hatte sich eine Hand fest um sein Handgelenk geschlungen. Er sah auf. Vor ihm stand ein Todesser. Oder besser, eine Todesserin. Sie hatte ihre Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, nur ihre langen schwarzen Haare konnte man sehen.  
Jetzt war es endgültig aus.  
Um weitere Schmerzen zu vermeiden, sah Remus zu, dass er auf die Beine kam. Fast widerstandslos folgte er der Todesserin, die es ziemlich eilig zu haben schien. Zielstrebig marschierte sie durch den Wald bis auf eine Lichtung.  
Es gab einen Knall und der Wald um sie herum verschwand. Nur wenige Augenblicke später befanden sie sich in einem etwas düsteren Raum.  
Panik überkam Remus, als er sah, wo sie sich befanden. Das war die Küche des Grimmauldplatz 12. Hatten sich die Todesser nun also zum Hauptquartier des Ordens Zugang verschafft? Wo waren die anderen? Ging es Sirius gut? Remus hatte sich zwar vorhin bezüglich seiner Bettruhe mit ihm gestritten und er schmollte nun auf seinem Zimmer, aber dennoch hatte er Angst um seinen Freund.  
Die Todesserin nahm nun ihre Kapuze ab, entledigte sich ihres Umhangs und schüttelte ihr Haar. Es war jetzt plötzlich schulterlang und... rosa.  
„Bei Merlin, Remus! Bist du völlig verrückt?! Warum um Himmels Willen bist du auf Mission? Gestern war Vollmond, du leichtsinniger Idiot! Du bist noch geschwächt! Die hätten dich fast erledigt, verdammt!"  
Remus wankte nun heftig. Ihm wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Er konnte sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten.  
„Tonks."  
Das war das einzige Wort, was seine trockene Kehle verließ. Ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönte als er, schwer atmend, mit dem Rücken gegen die Holzwand stolperte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Tonks an.  
Sie kam nun auf ihn zu und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, sobald ihre Finger sich um seinen Arm schlossen.  
„Hey, ganz ruhig. Ich bin's doch nur", sagte sie. Nun klang sie viel ruhiger als gerade eben noch.  
„Na komm schon, setz dich hin."  
Remus rührte sich keinen Millimeter, also drückte sie ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf die Küchenbank.  
Während Remus noch versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sortieren und seine Atmung zu normalisieren, ging Tonks zur Küchenzeile und machte ihm eine Tasse Tee.  
Keine zwei Minuten später kam sie zu ihm zurück, drückte ihm die dampfende Tasse in die Hand und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. Remus starrte sie weiterhin an.  
„Ich hab den Tee nicht vergiftet", sagte Tonks, halb amüsiert, halb beleidigt.  
Zögerlich nahm Remus einen Schluck und räusperte sich dann leise.  
„W-wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte er mit kratziger Stimme.  
„Eine Metamorphmaga zu sein hat so seine Vorteile und für die Roben gibt es Zauber, die Moody mir mal gezeigt hat. Grenzt eigentlich ans Illegale, aber vorhin war mir jedes Mittel recht", meinte sie und schüttelte geplättet den Kopf, „Du nimmst es mit sechs Todessern auf und das nach Vollmond... Du hast wohl endgültig den Verstand verloren, was?"  
Remus sah verlegen auf die Tischplatte. „Du hättest dich nicht für mich in Gefahr bringen sollen...", murmelte er kleinlaut.  
Tonks verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte genervt. „Jetzt geht das schon wieder los!"  
„Ich mein's ernst -"  
„Tust du doch immer", antwortete Tonks neckisch.  
„Tonks, bitte. Das war unsinnig von dir. Dir hätte weiß Gott was passieren können."  
„Ach und dir etwa nicht?"  
„Das ist was anderes -"  
„Stimmt, das ist was anderes", sagte Tonks und hob kurz den Zeigefinger, „Ich war - anders als du - kampffähig! Ich meine, sieh dir doch mal deine Zauberstabhand an. Hättest du dir nicht denken können, dass vielleicht jemand angreift und du mit der Wunde auf der Hand nicht gut kämpfen kannst?"  
Remus öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Tonks kam ihm erneut zuvor.  
„Sonst bist du doch fast so rational wie Dumbledore. Du nimmst immer Rücksicht auf alle anderen. Aber wenn es um deine Gesundheit geht, dann bist du so rücksichtslos wie es nur geht! Warum? Ah! Nein! Lass mich raten... Es ist die übliche Werwolf-Leier, hab ich recht?"  
„Schach Matt, du hast gewonnen...", antwortete Remus zähneknirschend.  
„Ich frag mich nur, warum du das immer denkst. Hab ich dir noch nicht oft genug gesagt, dass dich deine Infektion nicht zu einem schlechteren Menschen macht?"  
„Du redest darüber, als wäre es eine einfache Krankheit", sagte Remus mit bitterem Unterton.  
Tonks sah ihn nun eindringlich an. „Ich weiß, dass es alles andere als leicht für dich ist. Aber du machst es dir doch nur noch schwerer, indem du dich selbst so runterziehst."  
Eine Weile schwiegen beide, dann stand Remus auf.  
„Danke für den Tee", murmelte er und hinkte zur Tür.  
„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Tonks forschend.  
„Meine Wunden versorgen", antwortete er leise.  
Tonks sprang mit leuchtenden Augen und voller Tatendrang auf. „Ich mach das!"  
„Nein... D-das geht nicht."  
„Komm schon, so tollpatschig bin ich dann auch nicht. Weißt du noch, als du dir im September die Hand an einer Scherbe von einer Tasse, die ich zerdeppert hatte, aufgeschnitten hast? Ich hab deinen Schnitt einwandfrei geheilt. Da werd ich wohl noch so ein paar Kratzer hinbekommen."  
„Das ist es nicht..."  
Erneut rollte Tonks mit den Augen. „Du fällst mir nicht zur Last, wirklich."  
Remus seufzte leise. „Du sollst meine Narben von gestern nicht sehen."  
Tonks sah ihn einen Moment lang überrascht an, fing sich aber sofort wieder.  
„Ich hab die auf deiner Hand und die in deinem Gesicht auch gesehen", sagte sie ruhig und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Jetzt stand sie direkt vor ihm. „Ich habe weder Angst vor deinen Narben, noch vor dir."  
Sie schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab und versiegelte die Küchentür.  
Langsam hob sie eine Hand und strich über eine Narbe auf seiner Wange.  
„Vertrau mir."  
Einen Moment lang zögerte Remus, dann entledigte er sich langsam seines zerrissenen Umhangs und des spärlich mit Blut befleckten Pullovers.  
Tonks hatte unterdessen ein Fläschchen Diptam aus der Küchenschrank geholt und stand nun wieder vor ihm. Ihre dunklen Augen sahen ihn fragend an.  
„Fang an", sagte Remus heiser.  
Tonks schien einen Moment lang zu zögern. Sie musterte ihn, das merkte er genau. Wahrscheinlich beunruhigte sie, was sie sah.  
Obwohl er in gewissem Maße muskulös war, war er dennoch ausgesprochen mager. Seine fahle Haut war von tiefen und weniger tiefen, blutigen und bereits verheilten Schnitten übersät.  
„Du musst das nicht machen", sagte er leise zu ihr, „Es ist selbst für mich grausam mitanzusehen."  
„Ich will dir aber helfen", gab sie entschlossen zurück. „Und wenn es für dich besser ist, dann mach die Augen zu."  
Remus sah sie unsicher an.  
„Vertraust du mir?", fragte Tonks.  
Remus nickte leicht und schloss nun endlich seine Augen. Er sah zwar nicht mehr, wie Tonks seine Wunden behandelte, fühlte es aber umso mehr. Die unangenehmen Dinge, sowie die angenehmen.  
Er spürte jeden Dorn, den sie vorsichtig aus seiner Haut zog, und jeden Tropfen Blut, den er dabei verlor.  
Er spürte jedoch auch, wie sie sanft seine Wunden mit Diptam versorgte. Die Art, wie sie ihn berührte, ließ ihn alles um sich herum, sogar das schmerzhafte Brennen des Diptams, vergessen.  
Plötzlich spürte er ihren warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Sie nahm sein Kinn zwischen die Finger und ihre weichen Lippen berührten seine. Ihre Hände legten sich nun beide um seinen Nacken. Er gab dem leichten Druck nach und beugte sich zu ihr herab. Er hielt die Augen zwar weiterhin geschlossen, dennoch fand seine Hand den Weg zu ihrer Wange.  
Tonks küsste ihn so unglaublich zärtlich und sanft, dass er in der Berührung ihrer Lippen zu zerfließen drohte.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte ihn jemand so berührt, wie sie es tat. Ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl durchflutete ihn und ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Tonks schaffte es, ihm das Gefühl zu geben, ein Mensch zu sein.  
Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander.  
„Du bist nicht dieses lieblose Monster, von dem du denkst, dass du es bist", sagte Tonks leise.


	12. Shadows in the Dark

Die Mission 

„Schluss mit den Albernheiten, Tatze. Du kannst nicht mit!", sagte Remus forsch. Vor ihm saß ein schwarzer Hund und bellte ihn an.  
„Hör auf so einen Krach zu veranstalten! Zum letzten Mal -"  
Remus wurde unterbrochen. Die Vorhänge eines Porträts schwangen auf und augenblicklich wurde das ganze Haus von ohrenbetäubenden Geschrei erfüllt.  
„Blutsverräter! Werwölfe! Ihr Gossenkinder, besudelt mein Erbe!", kreischte Walburga Black aus ihrem Rahmen.  
Remus warf dem Hund, der sich auf den Boden geworfen hatte und versuchte sich mit den Pfoten die Ohren zuzuhalten, einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der sagen sollte: Das hast du jetzt davon! Dann zog er harsch die Vorhänge des Porträts wieder zu. Als er sich umdrehte, stand anstelle des Hundes nun ein drahtiger, schwarzhaariger Mann vor ihm.  
„Ich muss immer hier versauern! Schön langsam reicht's mir!", murrte Sirius.  
„Du weißt genau, warun du nicht mitkannst. Wenn was schief geht und wir gesehen werden, bist du schneller in Askaban als du 'Dementor' sagen kannst. Denk an Harry. Als Askaban-Insasse bist du ihm kein guter Pate", antwortete Remus gereizt. Schon seit Tagen, wenn nicht sogar Wochen, führte er mit Sirius immer dasselbe Gespräch. Er konnte verstehen, dass Sirius nicht gerne allein im Grimmauldplatz 12 zurück blieb während alle anderen Ordensleute auf Mission waren. Dennoch musste Sirius endlich einsehen, dass es nur zu seinem Besten war.  
Sirius öffnete gerade den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, und Remus war schon drauf und dran mit den Augen zu rollen und ausfallend zu werden, da klopfte es dreimal gegen die Tür.  
„Das muss Tonks sein", sagte Remus erleichtert. Er wandte sich von Sirius ab und sah zur Tür, die gerade aufging. Tonks, die junge Aurorin mit dem schulterlangen bonbonrosa Haar, lächelte die beiden Männer fröhlich an.  
„Hey, ihr zwei! Mann, ist das kalt draußen... Tut mir leid, dass ich ein bisschen spät dran bin, Remus. Deine Nachricht kam ziemlich überraschend... Aber jetzt können wir -", sie sah zu Sirius, „Was schaust du denn so verdrießlich?"  
„Ich hab's langsam satt, dass ihr immer alle raus dürft und ich hier wie ein einsamer Tiger im Käfig gehalten werde", beschwerte er sich missmutig.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen Abend zu dritt ein Butterbier hier trinken? Dann bist du zumindest nicht mehr ganz so einsam", schlug Tonks vor.  
Sirius murmelte nur etwas unverständliches und verschwand dann nach oben. Tonks zuckte die Schultern und drehte sich wieder zu Remus.  
„Du hast geschrieben, dass wir auf eine spontane Mission sollen. Worum geht es?"  
„Dumbledore hat mir eine Eule geschickt. Wir sollen Schutzzauber um ein paar Häuser von Muggeln in Snaresbrook legen."  
Tonks legte die Stirn in Falten. „Und das muss um zehn Uhr Abends sein? Kann das nicht bis morgen warten?"  
„Ich weiß nicht... Anscheinend nicht... Er hat nichts genaueres geschrieben."  
„Hmm, na gut. Dann nichts wie los", meinte Tonks unbekümmert und die beiden traten vor die Haustür.  
„Weißt du, wo das Haus ist?"  
„Ich weiß die Straße und die Hausnummer. Dumbledore hat mir eine Lichtung ganz in der Nähe von Snaresbrook beschrieben zu der wir apparieren können, ohne dass wir Aufsehen erregen. Liegt im Epping Forest", antwortete Remus.  
„Kenn ich nicht... Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren?"  
Remus nickte kurz und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Tonks griff danach. Sofort begann ihre Hand angenehm zu kribbeln. Es musste wohl daran liegen, dass ihre Hände kalt und die von Remus warm waren.  
Um sie herum verschwamm alles und beiden wurden in einen Strudel aus Licht und Farben gezogen. Einen Moment später fanden sie sich auf einer stockdunklen Lichtung inmitten eines Waldes wieder. Instinktiv zückten sie ihre Zauberstäbe und brachten deren Spitzen mit 'Lumos' zum Leuchten.  
„Wohin müssen wir?", fragte Tonks und warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.  
„Nach Nord-Osten", antwortete er mit bemüht fester Stimme.  
Irgendwie war Remus beunruhigt. Er wusste nicht einmal warum. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass diese Lichtung fast gespenstisch aussah. Oder wurde ihm die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore einen Brief und keinen Patronus geschickt hatte immer mehr suspekt? Das gefiel ihm alles nicht. Urplötzlich machte sich Unruhe in ihm breit. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Sämtliche Muskeln in seinem Körper spannten sich an. Sein Beschützerinstinkt erwachte.  
„Bleib in meiner Nähe", sagte er zu Tonks. Seine Stimme bebte leicht und er hoffte, dass sie seine Unsicherheit nicht bemerkte.  
Die beiden liefen los und verließen die Lichtung. Sie gingen durch ein dunkles Waldstück, das irgendwie kein Ende nehmen wollte. Liefen sie im Kreis? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Die Tanne da sah neu aus...  
Doch dieser Wald schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.  
„Müssten wir nicht schon längst aus diesem verfluchten Wald draußen sein?", fragte Tonks nach einiger Zeit.  
„Gut, dass du auch so denkst. Ich dachte schon, ich bilde mir das ein."  
„Meinst du wir sind in den falschen Wald appariert?"  
„N-Nein, ich glaube nicht", murmelte Remus, „Dumbledore hat -"  
Schlagartig blieb er stehen. Tonks hielt ebenfalls an und sah zu ihm. Ein gehetzter Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen.  
„Was ist? Warum halten wir an?", fragte sie leise.  
„Ich hab was gehört."  
„Das war bestimmt nur ein Tier", meinte Tonks, „Komm, lass uns weiter gehen."  
Remus Blick huschte über die Umgebung. Dieses Geräusch hatte ihn in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Der Griff um seinen Zauberstab wurde automatisch fester.  
„Remus, komm. Mir wird kalt vom Rumstehen", sagte Tonks sanft und legte kurz ihre Hand an seinen Arm.  
Noch einen Augenblick stierte Remus in die Dunkelheit, dann setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung.  
Sie gingen keine fünf Minuten, da rief Tonks mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Ich glaube, wir sind da! Da vorne sind Lichter." Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt und lief zielstrebig auf die leuchtenden Kugeln zu.  
Sein Instinkt befahl Remus sofort umzudrehen, aber er lief trotzdem Tonks hinterher. Als er sie fast eingeholt hatte waren sie wieder auf einer Lichtung. Diese hier war aber viel größer als die, zu der sie vorhin appariert waren. Plötzlich waren die Lichter nicht mehr vor ihnen sondern überall um sie herum. Bei einem war sich Remus jetzt sicher: Dies waren nicht die Lichter der Stadt. 

Die Falle

Tonks, die nur noch eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt war, schien nun auch zu merken, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.  
Doch ehe einer der beiden etwas sagen oder tun konnte, schossen aus allen Richtungen rote Lichtblitze auf sie zu. Sie saßen in der Falle. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn sie ebenfalls angriffen. Die feindlichen Angreifer waren in der Überzahl.  
„Tonks, pass auf!", schrie Remus. Tonks amethystfarbene Augen waren vor Schreck aufgerissen. Remus packte sie an der Schulter und warf sie mit sich zu Boden. Instinktiv schlang er schützend die Arme um sie und zog sie an sich, um sie bestmöglich von den Schockzaubern abzuschrimen.  
Schritte ertönten und die Angreifer kamen aus ihren Verstecken. Bestimmt ein halbes Dutzend Zauberer stand jetzt um sie herum.  
Remus und Tonks wurden grob voneinander getrennt.  
Remus war einen Moment lang kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden. Als seine Sinne wieder arbeiteten, war das erste, was er wahrnahm, zwei Hände die ihn an den Schultern hielten. Der Mann, der ihm seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle hielt, roch nach Blut, Schweiß und Schmutz. Remus brauchte ihn nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, von wem er da gehalten wurde. Fenrir Greyback.  
Neben dem Werwolf stand ein Greifer mit langen braunen Haaren, den er ebenfalls erkannte. Scabior. Wenige Meter vor ihm stand Tonks, sie wurde von einem großen, kräftigen Greifer gehalten, der ihr ebenfalls den Zauberstab gegen die Kehle drückte.  
Drei weitere Todesser schienen gerade damit beschäftigt zu sein, Schutzzauber auszuführen. Wahrscheinlich war auch irgendein Anti-Apparier-Bann dabei.  
Die Lage war aussichtslos. Er und Tonks würden niemals gegen Greyback und seine Greifer-Freunde ankommen. Außerdem hatte er keinen Zauberstab mehr. Den hob nämlich gerade der Greifer neben Greyback auf.  
Greyback ließ jetzt von Remus ab und drückte ihn gewaltsam gegen einen Baumstamm.  
„Wen haben wir denn da?", sagte er mit seiner rauen, mörderischen Stimme. „Irgendwo her kenn ich dich doch... Ist schon ein paar Jahre her, nicht? Dein Vater Lyall hat damals ein paar Dinge über Werwölfe gesagt, nicht wahr? Dinge, die er dann bereut hat... Du bist Remus Lupin."  
Remus spürte, wie ihn unsichtbare Fesseln an den Baum ketteten.  
Greyback ging nun über die Lichtung auf Tonks zu. Erst jetzt fiel Remus auf, dass sie auf einmal gewelltes, braunes Haar und schlammig gelbe Augen hatte.  
„Und wer bist du, Mädchen?", fragte Greyback zähnefletschend während er Tonks gefährlich nah kam.  
„Thalia Feronks."  
„Thalia Feronks, hm? Wieso hat der da dich vorhin Tonks genannt?", meldete sich Scabior zu Wort.  
„Das ist mein Spitzname", antwortete Tonks mit überraschend fester Stimme.  
„Mmh... Und wo ist dein Zauberstab, Mädchen?"  
„Ich hab keinen. Ich bin eine Squib."  
„Eine Squib also... Dafür bist du recht hübsch." Greyback leckte sich begierig über die Lippen.  
„Fass sie nicht an!", zischte Remus.  
Der Werwolf warf einen Blick über die Schulter und taxierte provokant Remus Augen.  
„Die Kleine ist deine Freundin?! So tief bist du schon gesunken, dass du dich mit Squibs einlässt? Erbärmlich. Dennoch...", langsam wandte er sich wieder Tonks zu, „Du würdest einen guten Mitternachts-Snack abgeben."  
„He! Was ist mit unserer Belohnung, wenn wir sie ausliefern?!", beschwerte sich ein kleiner Greifer.  
„Für eine Squib bekommst du doch kaum was!", rief ein schwarzhaariger Greifer.  
„Klappe! Wir bringen beide zur Malfoy Manor. Wir werden schon sehen, was wir bekommen...", rief Greyback verärgert, „Los, beeilt euch!"  
Zwei Greifer packten Remus und Tonks grob an den Schultern, dann disapparierten allesamt.

Das Eisentor

Als ihre Füße wieder auf dem Boden aufkamen, standen sie vor einem großen, dunklen Eisentor hinter dem der Landsitz der Malfoys lag. Beiden Gefangenen lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Das Haus ragte wie ein riesiger Fels aus der Dunkelheit hervor und wirkte bedrohlich. Wartete Voldemort schon drinnen auf sie?  
Greyback und seine Greifer packten beide an den Haaren und schubsten sie grob vor das Tor.  
Derweil schritt eine Frau aus dem Haus. Sie kam direkt aufs Tor zu und presste ihr fahles Gesicht gegen die Gitterstäbe. Die Hexe war an ihrem irren Blick und ihren wilden Haaren sofort zu erkennen.  
„Fenrir", säuselte sie, „Wurde auch Zeit... Wir haben die Fährte bestimmt schon vor einer Stunde gelegt..."  
Fährte? Jetzt wurde Remus und Tonks etwas klar. Es war kein Zufall, dass die Greifer sie überrascht hatten. Alles war geplant. Dumbledore hatte keinen Patronus sondern einen Brief geschickt, weil er ihn gar nicht geschickt hatte. Bellatrix und ihre Sippschaft waren von Anfang an dahinter gewesen.  
„Lupin! Was schaust du denn so? Lief eure Mission etwa nicht nach Plan?", gackerte sie. Ihre dunklen Augen quollen aus ihren Höhlen heraus als sie ihr Gesicht noch fester gegen die Eisenstäbe drückte. „Aber wo ist Nymphadora? Ich hatte mich so gefreut, meine Nichte zu sehen!"  
„Die war nicht dabei. Aber dafür haben wir die Squib hier", meldete sich ein Greifer zu Wort und deutete auf Tonks.  
Bellatrix riss angsterfüllt ihre Augen auf und sog scharf die Luft zwischen ihren Zähnen ein. Sie schien noch eine Spur bleicher geworden zu sein als sie ohnehin schon war.  
„B-bringt sie rein", stotterte sie nervös und hastete eilig zurück zum Eingangsportal. Die Absätze ihrer Schuhe auf den dunklen Pflastersteinen klangen wie dumpfe Messerstiche. 

Der Landsitz der Malfoys

Von innen sah es im Landsitz der Malfoys nicht weniger bedrohlich aus als von draußen. Alles war in dunklen Farben gehalten und die riesigen Kronleuchter verliehen sämtlichen Räumen eine schauderhafte Atmosphäre.  
Remus fand den Gedanken, dass einer seiner ehemaligen Schüler hier lebte, durchaus grotesk. Das Haus sah aus wie eine Art Gotik-Schloss, hier konnte man doch kein Kind großziehen.  
Sie betraten jetzt einen großen Raum in dem ein paar Ledersessel standen. In einem dieser schwarzen Sessel saß ein bekanntes Gesicht. Lucius Malfoy. Neben ihm stand eine Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, die ziemlich arrogant wirkte. Bellatrix kam direkt auf die beiden zu und flüsterte aufgeregt. Sie hätte jedoch genauso gut in normaler Lautstärke sprechen können, da sich in dem großen Zimmer mit dem dunklen Holzboden der Schall gut ausbreitete.  
„Cissy! Lucius! Lupin ist dabei, aber Nymphadora nicht!"  
„Wo ist das Problem! Wir sollten den dunklen Lord rufen. Ich will meine Belohnung!", sagte Lucius mit einem gehässigen Grinsen.  
„Deine Belohnung, Lucius?! Wir haben die beiden ja wohl gefangen", beschwerte sich Greyback.  
„Wer hat sie denn auf die Fährte gelockt. Wir rufen jetzt den dunklen Lord, so wie wir es ihm heute morgen mitgeteilt haben", sagte Lucius mit eiskalter Stimme.  
„Nein", sagten Narcissa und Bellatrix wie aus einem Mund. Die Greifer und Lucius sahen sie fassungslos an.  
Bellatrix Augen drohten erneut aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen während sie mit bebender Stimme sprach: „Versteht ihr denn nicht, ihr Schwachköpfe?! Wir haben dem dunklen Lord heute morgen versichert, ihm Nymphadora und die Missgeburt zu besorgen. Aber Nymphadora ist nicht da! Er wird uns bestrafen, wenn wir ihm statt ihr eine Squib präsentieren."  
Remus spürte wie Tonks ihm von der Seite einen besorgten Blick zuwarf, weil Bellatrix ihn als 'Missgeburt' beleidigt hatte. Aber es traf ihn nicht wirklich, denn sie hatten gerade weitaus größere Probleme.  
„Also sollen wir einfach beide selbst töten?", fragte Greyback gierig.  
„Nein! Wenn beide tot sind, ist er noch wütender!", fuhr ihn Lucius an, der nun nicht mehr so großkotzig war wie anfangs. Er war etwas blass geworden und auch seine Frau wirkte verängstigt.  
„Was habt ihr dann vor?", wollte Scabior wissen.  
„Wir sperren sie erstmal in den Kerker", sagte Bellatrix und der Ansatz eines psychopathischen Grinsen war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.  
Lucius schnippte mit dem Finger und sagte mit schroffen Ton: „Scabior, Dexter! Bringt sie nach unten!"  
„Jetzt willst du uns noch Befehle erteilen?", fragte Dexter provokant.  
„Tu, was er sagt! Oder willst du Fenrir zum Fraß vorgeworfen werden?", kreischte Bellatrix.  
Dexter murmelte etwas unverständliches und packte Tonks, die erschrocken dreinblickte. Scabior übernahm Remus. Sie wurden eine dunkle Mamortreppe hinabgeführt, die im Kerker endete. Scabior öffnete mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Kerkertür und schubste die beiden grob in das Verlies dahinter.  
Die beiden Greifer grinsen höhnisch und verschlossen die Tür mit einem Schlüssel. Dann gingen beide die Stufen nach oben und verschlossen am oberen Fuß der Treppe eine dicke Holztüre. Jetzt war es im Kerker komplett dunkel.

Die Flucht 

„Remus?", flüsterte Tonks leise.  
„Ich bin hier", antwortete er heiser. Er spürte wie sich eine kleine Hand um seinen linken Arm schloss. Es war so leise hier unten, dass er Tonks Atem hören konnte. Er hob seine rechte Hand und beschwor blaue Flammen darauf hervor. Jetzt wurde das Verlies in ein leichtes, bläuliches Licht getaucht.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte er Tonks sofort.  
„Ja, ich bin okay. Und du?"  
„Auch", antwortete er. Mehr konnte er gerade nicht sprechen. Er war hier mit Tonks in einem Keller eingesperrt. Sie wussten nicht, für wie lange. Sie wussten nicht einmal, ob sie hier je wieder lebend herauskommen würden. Remus dachte schmerzlich an Sirius, der wahrscheinlich gerade auf seinem Zimmer schmollte, aber dennoch die Tür nur angelehnt hatte, um zu hören, wann sie zurückkehrten.  
Für einige Minuten herrschte komplette Stille im Verlies. Man hätte sogar eine Feder fallen hören können, so still war es. Remus Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Er wusste nicht, was nun mit ihnen passieren würde. Das einzige was er neben seiner Angst spürte, war Tonks Hand, die noch immer seinen Arm umklammert hielt.  
Die Flammen in seiner Hand erloschen. Langsam sank er an der Kellerwand zu Boden. Tonks ging besorgt vor ihm in die Hocke.  
„Was... was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er leise, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte.  
Er glaubte trotz der Dunkelheit etwas in Tonks Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.  
„Gut, dass du fragst. Ich hätte es wirklich vergessen", sagte sie und zog etwas langes, hölzernes aus ihrem Umhang. Remus sprang auf und starrte sie entgeistert an.  
„Du... Aber wie? Tonks, du bist... Du bist der Wahnsinn!" Remus war völlig überwältigt. Tonks hatte ihren Zauberstab noch. Er hatte gedacht, dass ihre Auskunft, sie sei eine Squib, und ihre kleine Aussehensveränderung zu ihrem eigenen Schutz waren. Jetzt stellte er fest, dass sie die ganze Zeit einen grandiosen Plan hatte.  
Sie hatte sich verwandelt, damit man sie nicht als Nymphadora Tonks erkannte. So konnte sie behaupten, dass sie eine Squib war. Aus diesem Grund konnte auch keiner ihren Zauberstab verlangen, weil Squibs nunmal keinen hatten. Aber sie hatte den Greifern und den Malfoys das alles nur vorgespielt. Das alles hatte zur Folge, dass Tonks jetzt noch ihren Zauberstab hatte.  
Die junge Aurorin lächelte breit und das stolze Funkeln in ihren Augen war unverkennbar. Sie hatte allen Grund, stolz auf sich zu sein. Remus wollte ihr um den Hals fallen, so glücklich war er über die überraschende Aussicht auf Rettung. Aber er beschloss, das alles auf später aufzuschieben. Sie mussten jetzt erstmal hier raus.  
Tonks hatte gerade ihren Zauberstab zum Leuchten gebracht und war zur Kerkertür getreten. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen musterte sie das Türschloss. Remus sah ihr neugierig über die Schulter.  
„Alohomora!"  
Nichts tat sich. Auch als Tonks es noch ein zweites und ein drittes Mal sagte nicht. Hilfesuchend sah sie über die Schulter zu Remus.  
„Versuch Colloportus", schlug er vor. Sehr zuversichtlich klang er jedoch nicht.  
„Colloportus!"  
Wie beide bereits unterbewusst geahnt hatten, tat sich auch diesmal nichts.  
„Wir brauchen den Schlüssel", stellte Tonks fest. „Accio Schlüssel!"  
Aber es flog kein Schlüssel in ihre Hand. Niedergeschlagen seufzte sie auf.  
„Wahrscheinlich haben sie den Schlüssel mit einem Zauber belegt, der bewirkt, dass man ihn nicht mit dem Aufrufezauber herbeiholen kann", überlegte Remus.  
„Hmm... Kann sein. Trotzdem müssen wir irgendwie raus."  
Beide dachten angestrengt nach, bis Remus schließlich einen genialen Einfall hatte.  
„Tonks, ziel mit einem leichten Sprengzauber auf die Holztüre am oberen Ende der Treppe, sodass es einen Knall gibt."  
„Was? Wieso das?"  
„Wenn sie den Knall hören kommt jemand nachsehen, was im Kerker los ist. Wir wenden einen einfachen Desillusionierungszauber an und sobald die Person, die nachsieht warum es geknallt hat, den Kerker betritt, schockst du sie."  
„Und was bringt das? Wir können dann nicht einfach durch die Vordertür rausspazieren. Sie würden uns sehen."  
„Deshalb wirst du dich auch in die geschockte Person verwandeln. Ich obliviiere die echte Person so lange und du versuchst oben ins Geschehen einzugreifen. Vielleicht gibt sich irgendeine Gelegenheit, um uns beide nach draußen zu bringen. Wenn nicht... bring dich allein in Sicherheit."  
„Guter Plan! Nur die letzte Sache gefällt mir nicht... Ich werde dich sicher nicht allein hier zurücklassen. Aber es wird schwierig, einen Vorwand zu finden, um uns beide rauszubringen", meinte Tonks.  
Sie drehte sich zur Tür, streckte ihren Arm durch die Gitterstäbe und zielte auf die Holztüre am oberen Fuß der Treppe.  
„Bombarda!"  
Ein Knall ertönte, aber die massive Holztür wurde nicht zerrissen. Von oben waren aufgeregte Stimmen zu hören. Schritte kamen näher.  
„Desillusionieren, schnell!", zischte Remus. Die Holztür oben wurde geöffnet, Remus und Tonks hatten es gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft. Tonks hielt ihren Zauberstab bereit. Ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss der Gittertür und Narcissa trat ein. Suchend sah sie sich um.  
Diesen Moment nutzte Tonks. „Stupor!"  
Der Schockzauber saß. Narcissa brach sofort zusammen und blieb regungslos liegen.  
Tonks schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich ausschließlich darauf, auszusehen wie Narcissa. Sie spürte, wie sie ein paar Zentimeter wuchs. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah Remus sie beeindruckt an.  
„Immer wieder faszinierend. Ihr seht praktisch identisch aus. Nur deine Klamotten musst du noch verzaubern."  
Ein paar komplizierte Zauber später sah Tonks aus wie Narcissa Malfoy.  
„Täuschend echt. Jetzt aber nach oben mit dir. Viel Glück", sagte Remus heiser.  
Tonks nickte knapp und schritt die Treppen hinauf. Sofort wurde sie von Bellatrix in Empfang genommen.  
„Wo warst du so lange? Ist alles in Ordnung da unten, Cissy?"  
„J-ja, alles gut", antwortete Tonks nervös und biss sich auf die Lippe. Bellatrix nickte. Sie schien nichts bemerkt zu haben.  
Im Kerker hatte Remus derweil die echte Narcissa sicherheitshalber obliviiert und ihren Zauberstab an sich genommen. Leise ging er zur Gittertür und zog den Schlüssel aus dem Schloss, der dort noch immer steckte. Dann schob er ihn ein und schloss die Tür, falls jemand anderes als Tonks kommen würde.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Tonks.  
„Wissen wir nicht... Ich wäre trotzdem weiterhin dafür, die Squib hinzuschlachten", murmelte Greyback.  
Bellatrix winkte genervt ab und wandte sich Tonks zu.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten den dunklen Lord rufen und ihm einfach alles erklären. Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass Nymphadora nicht dabei war... Nicht wahr, Cissy?"  
Tonks starrte Bellatrix an. Wenn Voldemort hier aufkreuzen würde, wären sie und Remus machtlos. Sie mussten umgehend hier weg.  
„Du hast völlig recht. Ich hole die beiden", sagte Tonks mit bemüht gleichgültiger Stimme.  
„Nein. Du bleibst hier. Ich hole sie", sagte Bellatrix.  
Tonks schluckte heftig. Jetzt war es aus. Die letzte Chance auf Rettung war verspielt.  
Bellatrix schritt schnell davon und kam wenige Zeit später mit Remus zurück. Tonks stockte er Atem. Remus schwebte wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden neben ihr her. Er war ganz offensichtlich mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt. Nur seine Augen huschten mit gehetztem Blick durch den Raum und blieben an Tonks Augen hängen.  
Tonks war für einen Moment unfähig sich zu rühren. Sie starrte Remus an. Schon lange hatte sie sich nicht so schuldig gefühlt. Es war ihre Schuld, dass sie beide bald hier sterben würden.  
„Cissy... ", sagte Bellatrix jetzt langsam. Tonks fuhr zusammen.  
„Eine Duplikat von dir liegt im Kerker", sagte sie und begann zu grinsen, „Sei kein Feigling... Zeig dich Nymphadora! Jetzt!"  
Tonks traf es wie einen Schlag. Sie waren aufgeflogen. Bellatrix wusste alles. Jetzt war es endgültig vorbei.  
Sie schloss die Augen und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie so aus wie sonst. Sie brauchte jetzt ihren Look, um ihr Selbstbewusstsein wiederzuerlangen. Tonks zückte ihren Zauberstab. Dann würde sie eben kämpfen. Wenn sie hier starb, dann im Kampf.  
„Erwischt", sagte Tonks leise. Dann schickte sie einen Fluch auf Bellatrix los. Nur knapp verfehlte sie die gestörte Hexe. Bellatrix war zur Seite gehechtet und suchte nach ihrem Zauberstab, der quer durch den Raum geflogen war.  
Tonks stürzte zu Remus, dessen starrer Körper auf den Boden gekracht war, und löste die Ganzkörperklammer von ihm. Remus sprang sofort auf und zog Narcissas Zauberstab. Auch er feuerte Flüche ab. Es gelang ihm nach und nach die Greifer zu schocken, während Tonks ein Duell mit Bellatrix aufnahm. Lucius stürmte nun auf Remus zu und die beiden duellierten sich ebenfalls. Jedoch war Lucius ein viel schwächerer Duellant als Remus und wurde nach kurzer Zeit von letzterem besiegt. Sein Körper krachte gegen einen Sessel und fiel zu Boden.  
Nun kam aber Greyback, den der Schockzauber nur halb getroffen hatte, wieder zu sich und er duellierte sich mit Remus.  
Tonks wurde immer mehr von Bellatrix in die Enge getrieben. Die Aurorin warf Remus einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Auch er schien zu wissen, dass sie unbedingt weg mussten. Mit 'Accio' holte er seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche von Greyback.  
Greyback und Bellatrix nutzten die kurze Unaufmerksamkeit von ihren Gegnern aus und drängten sie in eine Ecke.  
Remus Blick fiel auf den Kamin. Dort lehnte ein Nimbus 2001, wahrscheinlich der des jungen Draco Malfoy. Geschickt wich er einem Fluch von Greyback aus und stand nun neben dem Kamin.  
Er schwang sich auf den Besen und stieß Greyback, der komplett aus dem Konzept gebracht schien, um. Mit hohem Tempo flog er auf Tonks zu, die gerade einem grünen Lichtblitz von Bellatrix entkommen war.  
„Tonks! Nimm meine Hand!", rief er ihr zu. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Wenn das jetzt nicht klappte, waren sie verloren.  
Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Er fühlte, wie Tonks seine Hand packte. Mit aller Kraft zog er sie hinter sich auf den Besen. Mit voller Geschwindigkeit steuerte er auf ein großes Fenster zu.  
„Festhalten!"  
Tonks Arme schlangen sich fest um seine Taille. Man hörte Bellatrix kreischen. Knapp an ihnen schoss ein grüner Lichtblitz vorbei. Tonks löste eine Hand von Remus und feuerte Flüche auf Bellatrix ab.  
Remus hob eine Hand vom Besenstiel und sprengte ein Loch ins Fenster. Er beschleunigte den Besen erneut und sie schossen durch das Fenster in die kühle Nachtluft.  
Sie ließen eine vor Wut tobende Bellatrix im Haus der Malfoys zurück.  
Remus steuerte auf ein dichtes Waldstück zu und landete. Augenblicklich fassten sie sich an den Händen und disapparierten zum Grimmauldplatz 12.  
Es knallte und ihre Füße kamen auf dem Asphalt zum Stehen. Beide keuchten atemlos und sahen sich stumm an.  
Dann nahm Remus Tonks Gesicht in die Hände und küsste sie.  
Tonks erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Remus Nacken und zog ihn an sich. Remus Hände fuhren durch ihre Haare. Ihre Lippen schienen zu brennen...  
Wie lange der Kuss dauerte, wussten sie nicht. Nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten lösten sie sich schwer atmend voreinander.  
Tonks war zartrosa angelaufen und Remus lächelte so glücklich, wie er es nur selten tat, und fuhr sich mit zittrigen Fingern durch die Haare.  
„Du bist einfach unglaublich, Tonks..."


	13. MOONLIGHT FATE

soon will rise a storm  
will burst into our home  
if I'll turn pale of fear  
remind how brave I've been

Wütend stapfte Tonks durch den Wald. Es war jetzt halb fünf Uhr morgens. Seit drei Stunden war sie auf Mission gewesen und wäre normalerweise nach Hause appariert. Aber jetzt musste sie sich abreagieren und machte deswegen einen kleinen Spaziergang durch ein Waldstück, das fast märchenhaft im Morgengrauen wirkte. Für gewöhnlich hätte Tonks dieser Anblick erfreut, aber heute kümmerte es sie nicht. Zu sehr kochte sie vor Wut.  
Der Grund dafür hieß Mundungus Fletcher. Mit ihm war sie auf Mission gewesen. Man sollte vielleicht vorher wissen, dass Tonks erst seit gut zwei Wochen im Orden des Phönix war. Deshalb kannte sie die meisten Mitglieder noch nicht so gut. Als Dumbledore sie gefragt hatte, ob sie mit Mundungus auf eine Mission gehen würde, hatte sie deshalb ohne Weiteres zugestimmt. Hätte sie gewusst wie unzuverlässig und verdammt feige er war, hätte sie es nicht getan.  
Anfangs war ihr Auftrag gut verlaufen. Sie hatten ein paar Häuser bewacht, alles war ruhig. Doch dann waren zwei Todesser aufgetaucht und hatten sie angegriffen. Die Todesser waren nicht ohne gewesen, trotzdem hätten sie eine Chance gehabt. Aber Mundungus, dieser elendige Feigling, war disappariert. Tonks hatte die Todesser dann selbst besiegen müssen. Es war eine ziemliche Herausforderung für die junge Aurorin gewesen, dennoch hatte sie es - Merlin sei Dank - geschafft.  
Und jetzt ging sie durch den Wald und verfluchte in ihren Gedanken Mundungus. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Eine halbe Stunde war sie nun schon allein im Wald unterwegs. Wenn Mad-Eye das wüsste... Er würde an die Decke gehen. Völlig ohne Schutz und allein stiefelte sie hier durch den Wald. Das war das Gegenteil von 'Immer wachsam'. Aber ihr ehemaliger Mentor hatte schon irgendwie recht. In diesen Zeiten war es leichtsinnig, allein durch den Wald zu laufen.  
Tonks wollte gerade disapparieren, da erregte etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Etwas, von dem sie im ersten Moment nicht wusste, was es war.  
Tonks Neugier siegte über die Vernunft und sie ging näher an das große 'Etwas' auf dem Waldboden heran.  
Als sie näher kam, erkannte sie, dass es sich bei dem 'Etwas' um einen Mensch handelte, der regungslos auf dem Boden lag. Der Mann lag auf der Seite und schien ohnmächtig zu sein.  
In Tonks kam der Drang auf, ihm zu helfen. Mad-Eye würde dich..., begann eine Stimme in ihr zu sagen. Mad-Eye ist aber nicht hier, protestierte eine andere. Tonks fand, dass sie zweite Stimme recht hatte. Der Mann wirkte nicht wie ein ausgeknockter Todesser. Er trug nämlich weder Maske, noch einen schwarzen Umhang. Im Gegenteil, seine Klamotten waren braun und ziemlich zerrissen.  
Sicherheitshalber umfasste Tonks ihren Zauberstab in ihrem Umhang, dann kniete sie sich neben den bewusstlosen Mann und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.  
Sofort schnürte sich alles in Tonks zusammen als sie das Gesicht sah. Sie erkannte den Mann.  
Es war Remus Lupin.

„Beweg dich, Nymphadora!", schnauzte Mad-Eye sie an. Mit den Feingefühl eines Elefanten drückte er sich an ihr vorbei und humpelte in einen großen Raum. „Komm schon", grollte er ihr über seine Schulter hinweg zu. Nervös betrat Tonks den Salon des Grimmauldplatz 12. Der Raum war eher dunkel, doch trotzdem herrschte hier eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Einige Leute saßen an einem langen Tisch und unterhielten sich, andere standen in der angrenzenden Küche.  
Tonks Blick fiel auf einen Zauberer mit langem, silbernen Bart und hellblauen Augen. Albus Dumbledore. Neben ihn saßen noch zwei bekannte Gesichter. Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape, ehemalige Lehrer von Tonks.  
Ihr Blick schweifte weiter durch den Raum und blieb an einer rothaarigen, etwas rundlichen Frau hängen, die emsig in der Küche arbeitete. Tonks erkannte Molly Weasley. Sie war die Mutter von Charlie und Bill Weasley, mit denen sie damals nach Hogwarts gegangen war. Mrs Weasley durchquerte die Küche und drückte einem weiteren Rotschopf, ihren Mann Arthur, einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann plapperte sie munter mit zwei Hexen, die Tonks nicht kannte. Hier schienen wirklich alle - bis auf Snape - bester Stimmung zu sein. Jeder sprach mit irgendjemandem.  
Nein, nicht jeder.  
Tonks Blick fiel auf einen großen Mann, der einen abgenutzten, stellenweise geflickten, dunkelbraunen Umhang trug. Sein braunes Haar war von grauen Strähnen durchzogen und sein Gesicht war von Narben entstellt. Tonks störte sich jedoch nicht daran. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Augen. Sie waren haselnussbraun und strahlten unendlich viel Ruhe und Wärme aus. Obwohl der Mann noch gar nicht so alt sein musste (vielleicht erst Mitte dreißig), wirkte er durch das früh ergraute Haar und die schäbige Kleidung älter.  
Er lehnte lässig an der Küchentheke und beobachtete das muntere Treiben.  
Später erfuhr Tonks, dass er Remus Lupin hieß. Er erzählte ihr, dass er ein Werwolf war. Auch das störte Tonks nicht, was Lupin hingegen sehr zu überraschen schien. Tonks fand ihn sehr sympathisch. Er war zwar - anders als sie - introvertiert, doch kam man einmal mit ihm ins Gespräch, war er äußerst wortgewandt und intellektuell. Trotzdem verfügte er über einen guten Humor und war wahnsinnig liebenswert.

Angst und Panik überkamen Tonks. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Sie befürchtete, dass er tot war. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff sie nach seinem Handgelenk. Erleichterung durchströmte sie. Sie konnte seinen Puls fühlen. Er war nicht tot, sondern wirklich nur bewusst. Aber warum? Da fiel es ihr ein...  
Remus Lykanthropie war der Grund dafür. Heute (beziehungsweise gestern) war Vollmond gewesen. Er musste nach der Rückverwandlung zum Menschen zusammengebrochen sein. Es war jetzt ungefähr eine halbe Stunde her seit es begonnen hatte, hell zu werden. Tonks lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Lag Remus hier schon eine halbe Stunde? Er war zwar augenscheinlich nicht verletzt, doch war er völlig schutzlos!  
Sanft berührte sie seine Hand. Ihre Befürchtung bestätigte sich. Remus war eiskalt. Tonks musste ihm helfen.  
Sie wollte ihre Hand wegziehen, doch da schnellte Remus Hand hoch und umklammerte die ihre fest.  
„Geh nicht", sagte er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum gehört hätte. Er hatte seine Augen geöffnet und sah Tonks ängstlich an.  
Dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen beunruhigte Tonks. Sie hatte immer gedacht, Remus wäre nie ängstlich. Er war stets der Ruhepol des Phönixordens gewesen und schien immer so mutig. Doch jetzt?  
Jetzt hatte sie Angst um ihn. Er sah aus als könnte bei der kleinsten Berührung ihrerseits zerbrechen.  
„Ich werde nicht gehen", versprach Tonks und drückte kurz seine Hand. Remus taxierte noch immer angsterfüllt ihre Augen. Tonks war sich nun nicht einmal sicher, ob er sie gehört hatte.  
„Remus, keine Angst... Ich lasse dich nicht allein", sagte sie deshalb. Jetzt schien er ihre Worte wahrgenommen zu haben und lockerte seinen Griff um Tonks Hand.  
„Denkst du, du kannst apparieren?"  
Remus ruckte langsam mit dem Kopf, was wohl ein Nicken bedeuten sollte.  
„Gut. Kannst du aufstehen?" Er nickte wieder und stemmte sich mühsam ein Stück nach oben. Tonks legte ihm eine Hand an den Rücken, um ihn zu stabilisieren.  
Kurze Zeit später stand er wackelig auf den Beinen und krallte sich an Tonks Umhang fest. Sie legte ihm einen Arm um die Taille und zog mit ihrer freien Hand seinen Arm über ihre Schulter.  
Es knallte. Der Wald um sie herum löste sich auf und sie wurden in einen Strudel aus Farben und Lichtern gezogen.  
Als sie vor dem Grimmauldplatz 12 auftauchten, hatte Tonks erstmal alle Mühe, Remus aufrecht zu halten.  
„Halt noch ein wenig durch, ja? Wir sind gleich drin", sagte sie und half ihm die kleine Treppe hoch ins Haus. Drinnen entschied sie sich, Remus nicht in sein Schlafzimmer, sondern erst einmal in den Salon zu bringen. Er war so blass und kraftlos. Vielleicht war es das beste, wenn sie ihn zuerst etwas aufpäppelte.  
Remus beschwerte sich nicht als sie ihn auf die Küchenbank drückte. Er krächzte lediglich leise ihren Namen als sie sich von ihm entfernte.  
„Alles gut, Remus. Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir", sagte Tonks über ihre Schulter hinweg während sie in den dampfenden Tee vor ihr auf der Anrichte drei Tropfen Stärkungstrank gab.  
Ohne auch nur einen Tropfen Tee zu verschütten, ging sie zurück zu Remus und drückte ihm die warme Tasse in die Hand.  
Remus trank ein paar Schlucke und stellte die Tasse dann auf den Tisch. Mit leerem Blick stierte er an die Wand.  
Tonks überkam jähes Mitgefühl. Remus hatte erwähnt, dass der Vollmond nicht leicht für ihn war und er sah auch immer Tage zuvor schon blasser aus als sonst, aber dass es so schlimm war, hätte Tonks nicht gedacht.  
Schon wieder fühlte sie sich so unglaublich hilflos. Die Situation war neu für sie. Sie wusste nicht, was Remus jetzt von ihr erwartete. So wie sie ihn bisher kannte, nichts. Sie wollte dennoch helfen. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm eine Umarmung gut tun würde oder er einfach seine Ruhe haben wollte. Ihr würde ersteres helfen, aber Remus würde wahrscheinlich letztes vorziehen.  
„Ich bring dich nach oben", sagte Tonks mit kratziger Stimme. Sie belegte Remus mit einem Schwebezauber, da es so für beide Seiten leichter war, in den ersten Stock zu kommen. Sie löste den Zauber erst wieder auf als sie oben in Remus war so stark und gleichzeitig so schwach.  
Tonks keuchte stumm auf, so fest krallten er sich mittlerweile an sie. Sie befürchtete, er würde in seinen eigenen Tränen ertrinken, so viel weinte er.  
Sie hatte ihn immer für jemanden gehalten, der nicht weinte. Für jemanden, der, wenn jemand starb, still für sich trauern würde.  
Ihr wurde bewusst, dass dies wahrscheinlich ja so war. Jetzt weinte er jedoch nicht, weil er trauerte. Er weinte, weil er litt und nicht länger konnte.  
Remus weinte nicht, weil er schwach war. Er weinte, weil er zu lange stark war.  
„Ich bin ein Monster", flüsterte er unter Tränen. Tonks war verblüfft, dass er in diesem Zustand überhaupt noch einen Satz zustande brachte.  
„Nein, Remus... Nein...", sagte sie leise und strich ihm über den Rücken.  
Ruckartig zog sich Remus aus der Umarmung. Seine Augen waren rot und verquollen und er sah noch bleicher aus.  
„Warum tust du das für mich?", fragte er mit kalter Stimme und starrte sie an.  
„Weil du nicht wolltest, dass ich gehe", antwortete sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln.  
„Ich... ich wollte nicht...", murmelte er.  
„Was? Mir zur Last fallen?"  
Er antwortete nicht und mied ihren Blick. „Sieh mich an." Vorsichtig sah er auf, so als hätte er Angst, sie würde ihn anschreien... ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen.  
„Du musstest so viel durchmachen... Es ist erstaunlich, dass du trotzdem noch so stark bist... Aber das musst du gar nicht. Du musst das nicht alles allein durchstehen, Remus."  
Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich nun ihren Weg über seine Wange. Allein.  
Aber Remus war nicht länger allein. Er würde von nun an nicht mehr allein sein. Nie mehr...


	14. table for two

Es war der 14. Februar, Valentinstag. Für Remus nur ein normaler Tag wie jeder andere, vielleicht ein bisschen frostiger draußen als gewöhnlich, ansonsten jedoch nichts besonderes. Er hatte nie einen Grund gehabt, sich um diesen Tag zu kümmern. Es war eine Freude, James und Lily in ihrer Schulzeit zu beobachten, als sie endlich ein Paar waren. James war überglücklich und Remus hatte Lily schon lange nicht mehr so fröhlich gesehen.  
Aber die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Es war nicht mehr 1975, sondern 1995. Zwanzig Jahre waren vergangen, seit Remus, einen Valentinstag verbracht hatte, an welchen er sich erinnerte, dass es guter war.  
"Einen Penny für deine Gedanken."  
Remus wandte sich von dem Fenster ab, aus welchem er in den letzten fünfzehn Minuten gestarrt hatte und sah direkt in ein Paar grauer Augen.  
"Guten Morgen, Sirius", begrüßte er seinen Freund und lächelte müde. „Ich habe nur an alte Zeiten gedacht. Wir sind alt geworden..."  
Sirius schnaubte amüsiert und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen, die um den Holztisch standen. "Das sind wir, alter Kamerad", grinste er.  
Remus seufzte leise und setzte sich neben Sirius. Er öffnete den Tagespropheten (um zu sehen, was für einen Mist das Ministerium diesmal brachte), aber Sirius nahm ihm die Zeitung weg und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Hat da jemand wieder Aufmerksamkeitskomplexe?", fragte Remus.  
„So einfach kannst du ein Gespräch mit mir nicht vermeiden, Moony. Also? Was hast du ihr gekauft?"  
„Entschuldigung, aber was um alles in der Welt meinst du? Wer ist 'sie'?"  
Sirius rollte die Augen und dachte offensichtlich darüber nach, seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen. Er tat es jedoch nicht, sehr zu Remus' Enttäuschung.  
„Tonks natürlich! Heute ist Valentinstag! "  
„Was du nicht sagst", antwortete Remus. „Aber warum sollte ich ihr etwas schenken? Wir sind kein Paar."  
"Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden", sagte Sirius.  
"Hast du einen Sprüchekalender verschluckt oder was?", sagte Remus trocken. „Tonks und ich sind Freunde, Sirius. Nur Freunde."  
"Was nicht ist, kann - "  
"Oh, halt die Klappe", murmelte Remus und stand auf. „Bitte erspar mir deinen ach so weisen Rat, aber es gibt noch einige Arbeiten, die erledigen muss. Oder wie du sagen würdst: Was du heute kannst besorgen, dass verschiebe nicht auf morgen. Wir sehen uns."  
Sirius protestierte, aber Remus schloss die Tür hinter sich und ignorierte ihn.  
Als er später an seinem Schreibtisch saß und über mehreren Dokumente brütete, dachte er wieder an sein Gespräch mit Sirius. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er eine gewisse Zuneigung zu Nymphadora Tonks, dem ungeschickten, pinkhaarigen Aurorenmädchen, entwickelt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er ihr wirklich ein kleines Geschenk machen? Eine Tafel ihrer Lieblingsschokolade von Honeydukes würde sicherlich reichen. Tatsache war jedoch, dass sie nicht einmal zusammen waren. Weder hatte er sie geküsst, noch ihr gesagt, dass er in sie verliebt war.

Es war beinahe 18 Uhr, als Tonks aus dem Kamin des Grimmauldplatzes, trat. Sie sah Sirius, der in seinem Lieblingssessel saß.  
"Hey, Sirius!"  
"Hallo, Tonks", sagte er und sah sie an. "Auf der Suche nach deinen Valentinstagsdate?"  
„Was? Oh ja! Das Valentinstagsdate, von dem ich nichts weiß ", sagte sie scherzend. „Nein, Spaß beiseite l. Dumbledore hat mir vor einer halben Stunde eine Eule geschickt. Er sagte mir, ich soll herkommen, weil er jemanden für eine spontane Mission braucht. Ist er da?"  
"Sicherlich ist er da, liebe Nymphadora", sagte die vertraute Stimme von Albus Dumbledore. Er hatte gerade die Küche betreten. Seine strahlend blauen Augen funkelten munter und er lächelte.  
"Hallo, Sir", sagte Tonks höflich. Inzwischen bemerkte sie, dass eine andere vertraute Person hinter Dumbledore hereingekommen war. "Hey, Remus."  
"Hallo, Tonks", sagte der braunhaarige Mann und lächelte verlegen.  
"Okay, ihr zwei", sagte Dumbledore. "Der Grund, warum ich euch herbestellt habe, ist, dass ihr beide euch auf eine spontane Mission begeben müsst. Wir glauben, dass sich ein Paar Todesser in Hogsmeade treffen werden. Ich möchte, dass ihr zwei dorthin geht und versucht herauszufinden, was sie vorhaben. Der Anlass, warum ich wollte, dass ausgerechnet ihr zwei geht, ist, dass heute Valentinstag ist. "  
"Was meinst du damit, Albus?", fragte Remus und bemühte sich nicht rot zu werden.  
Dumbledore kicherte. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, mein lieber Junge. Der Valentinstag ist ein perfektes Alibi. Ihr zwei tut einfach so als wärt ihr ein Paar. Dies sollte nicht verdächtig sein, da heute Abend noch mehr Leute auf einen Drink in den Drei Besen sind. Schafft ihr das?"  
"Sicher!", sagte Tonks aufgeregt. "Sollen wir sofort gehen?"  
„Ich würde sagen, du ziehst zuerst deinen Auror-Umhang aus. Zieh dich einfach ein wenig entsprechend des gegebenen Anlasses an ... oder sollen wir es "Ereignis" nennen?"  
"Okay."  
"Das gleiche für mich, denke ich", seufzte Remus.  
"Ich fürchte, ja", sagte Dumbledore. In seinen Augen blitzte ein schelmisches Funkeln auf. „Ich habe euch schon einen Platz reserviert. Es ist in einer kleinen Ecke in den Drei Besen, aber ich bin froh, dass Rosmerta euch überhaupt einen Platz aufheben konnte. Nun, das ist alles. Viel Glück."

Remus wartete unten im Flur auf Tonks. Normalerweise war Tonks keine „noble Frau". Es war ihr relativ egal, was die anderen über ihr Aussehen dachten. Aber jetzt brauchte sie außergewöhnlich lange, um sich fertig zu machen. Schließlich kam sie die Treppe herunter. Remus' Augen weiteten sich. Sie sah absolut umwerfend aus.  
Tonks' pinke Haare (sie trug normalerweise kurz) waren etwas blasser als gewöhnlich und schulterlang. Die Enden waren gewellt. Sie trug ein hübsches weißes Kleid, eine Jeansjacke und eine silberne Halskette, die dezent bisschen funkelte. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht nicht verändert und Remus war froh darüber. Ihm Gefiel Tonks' schönes Gesicht. Es war herzförmig, die Lippen sahen unglaublich weich aus und ihre dunkelblauen Augen waren wie immer wunderbar. Als sie weiter hinunterging, bemerkte er, dass sie immer noch ihre schwarzen Lederstiefel trug. Jedes andere Mädchen würde lächerlich aussehen, aber Tonks sowas tragen. Es passte perfekt zu ihr.  
Remus sah schnell an sich hinab.   
Er sah so aus, wie er es immer tat. Braune Hose, weißes Hemd. Aber heute hatte er beschlossen, nicht seinen schäbigen Umhang zu tragen, sondern den Trenchcoat, den er nur zu besonderen Anlässen aus seiner Garderobe nahm.  
"Du siehst wunderschön aus, Tonks", sagte Remus, immer noch erstaunt über Tonks' zauberhaftes Aussehen.  
"Danke", lächelte sie. "Du übrigens auch."  
"Schön, schön! Die kleine Tonks ist groß geworden , oder? Pass besser auf unseren kleinen Sonnenschein auf, wenn du nicht willst, dass sie dir jemand wegschnappt, Moony ", sagte Sirius.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, das werde ich", versprach Remus und sah wieder zu Tonks.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich mich besser um unseren Mondschein kümmern? Wer weiß ... so ein charmanter Gentleman ist nicht an jeder Straßenecke zu finden ", antwortete Tonks lachend.  
"Dann passt einfach aufeinander auf, schlage ich vor", grinste Sirius. "Genug von dem Gerede. Genießt euren Abend. Ab mit euch!"  
„Du tust so, als wären wir auf einem Date, lieber Cousin", sagte Tonks spielerisch und hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Ab mit euch!", sagte Sirius erneut und wedelte mit seinen Händen.  
"In Ordnung, sollen wir?" fragte Remus, als sie aus dem dunklen alten Haus traten und auf dem Treppenabsatz standen. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und Tonks ergriff ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht.  
Sie wurden in einen Strudel aus Lichtern und Farben gezogen. Mit einem leisen Knall landeten sie auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster von Hogsmeade. Es war schon ziemlich dunkel und die Lichter der Pubs und Cottages beleuchteten die kleinen Gassen zwischen den Häusern sanft und schufen eine bezaubernde Atmosphäre.  
„Mir ist kalt, Remus. Können wir reingehen? ", fragte Tonks.  
"O-oh, natürlich."  
"Sehr gut", sagte Tonks und zitterte leicht. Sie ging direkt zur Tür der Drei Besen.  
"Ähm Tonks" rief Remus ihr nach und eilte ihr hinterher . "Sollten wir uns nicht ... ähm eher wie ein ... du weißt schon ... wie ein Paar verhalten?"  
Tonks zuckte die Schultern und nickte dann. "Ich vermute , du hast recht." Sie nahm seinen Arm und lächelte ihn an. "Rein jetzt, Schatz."  
Remus erschrak.  
"Ach komm schon! Wir müssen unsere Pflicht erfüllen." Tonks kicherte. "Außerdem, du bist ein Schatz."

"Guten Abend, Sir - ooh, Remus Lupin, nicht wahr?", sagte Rosmerta, als Remus und Tonks den Schankraum betraten.  
„Hallo Rosmerta. Ja, es ist schon eine Weile her. "  
"Ich erinnere mich auch an dein Gesicht ... Gib mir einen Tipp", sagte Rosmerta und sah Tonks an.  
„Das ungeschickte Hufflepuff-Mädchen, das hier die Hälfte der Butterbierflaschen fallen ließ", grinste Tonks.  
„Ah, Tonks, nicht wahr? Das letzte Mal, als ich dich hier gesehen habe, war vor ungefähr fünf Jahren. Du trägst dein Haar jetzt hellrosa und wellig? Nicht mehr kurz und pink?"  
„Nein, nicht ganz. Aber heute dachte ich, das wäre passender."  
„Nun, du siehst hübsch aus, Tonks. Dann seid ihr zwei die Ordnungsmitglieder, für die Albus einen Tisch reserviert hat, nehme ich an. Euer Tisch ist dort hinten." Rosmerta zeigte auf einen Tisch für zwei Personen in der Ecke des Raumes. Von dort hatte man einen Blick über die ganze Kneipe, war aber für die anderen Gäste kaum zu sehen. Die Ecke wurde von schwebenden Lichtern beleuchtet und anstelle von Stühlen befand sich dort eine bequem aussehende Sitzbank.  
"Danke, Rosmerta", sagte Remus höflich.  
„Gern geschehen. Wisst ihr übrigens schon, was ihr trinken möchtet? "  
"Wir nehmen zwei Butterbier -" sagte Remus, wurde aber sofort von Tonks unterbrochen.  
„Nein, das tun wir nicht. Du hast mir gerade gesagt, dass wir so tun sollen als wären wir ein Paar. Das machen wir jetzt. Es ist Valentinstag, falls Sie es vergessen haben." Sie wandte sich an Rosmerta und lächelte breit. "Wir nehmen zwei Goldlackwasser."  
Remus und Tonks setzten sich an den Tisch. Misstrauisch sahen sie sich um und suchten nach den Todessern, die sie ausspionieren sollten.  
"Siehst du jemanden?", flüsterte Tonks.  
"Nein, nur ein paar Paare, die zum Valentinstag hier zu Abend essen", antwortete Remus leise.  
Rosmerta kam zu ihrem Tisch und stellte ihnen ihre Getränke auf den Tisch.  
"Vielen Dank. Wie viel - ?", fragte Remus und zog seine Brieftasche heraus.  
"Nichts, lieber Junge", lächelte Rosmerta. „Hast du das Schild draußen nicht gesehen? Das erste Getränk für jedes Valentinstagspaar geht aufs Haus. Ach ja, hier ist übrigens ein Brief von Dumbledore. Er hat mir gesagt, ich soll ihn dir geben ", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu und reichte Remus eine Notiz.  
"Ähm was - Danke, Rosmerta", sagte Remus. Er legte die Stirn in Falten.  
"Ich wünsche euch beiden einen schönen Abend."  
Sobald Rosmerta an die Bar zurückgekehrt war, beugte sich Tonks über den Tisch und sah Remus neugierig an.  
Remus las Dumbledores schnell durch, wurde völlig blass und gab sie Tonks ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Tonks nahm den Zettel von ihm und las laut vor:  
„Remus, ich hoffe du verhexst mich nicht für das, was ich dir jetzt sage. Sirius und ich haben beschlossen, dir und der lieben Nymphadora eine kleine Freude zu machen. Du wirst heute in den Drei Besen keine Todesser finden, sondern einen schönen Tisch für zwei nur für dich und dein Valentinstagsdate. Genießt euren Abend! -Albus '  
"Was zum ...", murmelte Tonks und sah Remus an. Seine Hände zitterten.  
"W-wir werden jetzt gehen!" sagte er mit zitternder Stimme und erhob sich schnell von seinem Stuhl.  
Tonks streckte die Hand aus und ergriff seine Hand. "Nein, werden wir nicht!" fuhr sie ihn an. „Remus, bitte. Wann sind wir das nächste Mal am Valentinstag zusammen aus? Bitte, lass uns bleiben! "  
Remus seufzte und setzte sich wieder. "Meinetwegen..."  
"Danke!" Tonks hob ihr Glas. "Auf dich!"  
Remus wurde leicht rot und hob auch sein Glas. "A votre santé."  
Tonks, die schon einen Schluck nahm, verschluckte sich fast. Sie hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Du sprichst Französisch?"  
"Nur ein bisschen."  
"Du hast mir das nie gesagt!", stieß Tonks aus und starrte ihn an. "Sag bitte noch etwas auf Französisch!"  
„Ähm, in Ordnung ... Tu es vraiment ravissante ce soir. Je t'aime, Nymphadora. "  
„Das klingt absolut wunderbar! Was hast du gesagt? "  
Remus grinste. "Das ist ein Geheimnis. Vielleicht erzähle ich es dir eines Tages. "  
„Oh, das ist gemein! Du weißt genau, dass ich keine geduldige Person bin. Du sollst keine Geheimnisse vor mir haben, Remus Lupin!", jammerte sie.  
"Ich bleibe dabei."  
„Idiot ... Wie du willst! Lenk mich ab!"  
"Und was soll ich tun?"  
"Hmm ... Überrasch mich!" sagte die pinkhaarige Frau spielerisch.  
Remus sah sie an. Tonks' Augen funkelten charmant. Im Grunde, sie war charmant. Sie musste nur lächeln und Remus war völlig in ihren Bann gezogen. Er würde sie auf jeden Fall überraschen. Remus beugte sich ein wenig vor und küsste Tonks auf ihre Wange.  
"Nun, das war eine Überraschung", sagte sie. Sie rückte näher an ihn heran und Remus war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich dabei fühlen sollte. Er atmete ihren Duft ein und musste sich davon abhalten, ihre Wange wieder zu küssen. Es war faszinierend, wie einige französische Wörter und ein Kuss auf die Anlage die gesamte Atmosphäre verändern konnten. Er wollte nichts als Tonks umarmen und sie nie wieder loslassen. Ein weiteres Mal, wenn es um sie ging, erforderten die Umstände viel Selbstbeherrschung von Remus.  
Tonks hatte anscheinend nicht vor, es ihm leichter zu machen. Sie rückte jetzt noch näher an ihn heran und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Ein angenehmer Schauer lief Remus über den Rücken. Schüchtern legte er einen Arm um Tonks' Schulter. Er fragte sich, ob dieser Valentinstag Fluch oder Segen für ihn und seine Freundschaft mit Tonks war.  
Jetzt nahm Tonks seine Hand und strich über eine Narbe über seinem Handgelenk.  
"Nymphadora, hör auf -", hauchte er.  
"Die ist neu, nicht wahr?"  
"Ich - ja ..." gab er zu und sah weg. Sollte es ihm Sorgen bereiten, dass Tonks jede einzelne Narbe zu kennen schien, die er hatte? Fand er das beunruhigend oder bezaubernd? Verlor er nur wegen eines Mädchens die gesamte Kontrolle über seine Gefühle?  
Tonks verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen und schloss ihre Augen. Einige Minuten lang saßen sie einfach in völliger Ruhe da. Remus hörte Tonks leises Atmen. Einige Zeit später sah Tonks ihn an und lächelte entwaffnend. „Ich bin müde, Remus. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir nach Hause gehen? "  
"Natürlich nicht", antwortete er. Er war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass der Abend mit Tonks jetzt zu Ende war.

Sie traten aus der Kneipe, ihre Finger waren noch immer ineinander verschränkt. Leichter Regen fiel auf sie herab. Remus holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und zauberte einen transparenten Regenschirm aus dessen Spitze.  
Tonks blieb stehen und sah ihn an. "Mir ist kalt."  
Ein schiefes Lächeln erschien auf Remus' Lippen. Er zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie um Tonks Schultern. Sie wurde rot und lächelte ihn an. "Danke ... Sagst du mir jetzt, was du vorhin auf Französisch gesagt hast?"  
Remus lächelte, bückte sich und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus. Ich liebe dich, Nymphadora." Als er sich langsam zurückzog, streifte er mit seinen Lippen Tonks' Wange. Tonks atmete sanft aus und hob ihr Kinn. Plötzlich überkam es Remus. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange, senkte seinen Kopf und küsste sie.  
Tonks keuchte leise und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss sanft. Remus hatte nie erwartet, dass sein erster Kuss so sein würde. Er stand hier mit dem Mädchen, das er mehr als alles andere liebte, unter einem durchsichtigen Regenschirm im Nieselregen. Es fühlte sich an wie ein warmer Funke, der sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete. Jeder schreckliche Gedanke, der jemals in seinem Kopf existiert hatte, war verschwunden. Es gab nur noch ihn und Tonks...


	15. lacuna

a blank space, a missing part

„Remus?"

Er richtete seinen Blick auf Tonks und taxierte ihre dunkelblauen Augen.

Die junge Aurorin hatte erstaunlich lange geschwiegen. Selbst ihr schienen angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse die Worte zu fehlen. Es war nun vierundzwanzig Stunden her, seit sich Sirius Fall durch den Torbogen zugetragen hatte. Der Schock saß bei allen tief. Keiner konnte so recht glauben, was sich in der Ministeriumsabteilung zugetragen hatte. Der Orden hatte eine große Niederlage einstecken müssen. Die Hälfte der Kämpfer war verletzt worden.

Auch Tonks hatte es erwischt. Sie war erst vor einer Stunde aus dem St. Mungo's Hospital entlassen worden und sofort zum Grimmauldplatz appariert. Sie sah noch immer ziemlich abgekämpft aus, selbst ihre Haare waren verblasst. Die Apparierestrecke war ihr zu viel gewesen. Die Heiler hatten ihr davon abgeraten, so kurz nach ihrer frühzeitigen Entlassung über eine solch weite Strecke zu apparieren. Aber Tonks hatte nicht gehört. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Kopf. Das war schon immer so. Aber selbst die belastbarste Aurorin hatte ihre Grenzen. Sie wäre beinahe auf der Türschwelle zusammen gebrochen.  
Auch jetzt war sie noch immer ausgesprochen blass. Ihr Kopf lagerte in Remus Schoß. Die letzte Stunde Stunde hatten sie schweigend auf dem Sofa verbracht und dem sanften Trommeln des Regens gegen die Fensterscheiben gelauscht. Tonks hatte sich ausgeruht während Remus ihr gedankenverloren über ihr zartrosa Haar gestrichen hatte.  
Zuvor hatte er noch geglaubt, er würde in seiner Trauer um Sirius ertrinken. Aber seit Tonks bei ihm war, schien alles so viel leichter. Er hatte eine Stunde lang nicht an Sirius gedacht. Er hatte ausnahmsweise an gar nichts gedacht. Es hatte gut getan, für einige Zeit alles zu vergessen.  
Die ganze letzte Stunde war von unermesslichem Wert gewesen. Erst gestern, als er neben Sirius auch beinahe Tonks verloren hätte, war Remus wirklich bewusst geworden, wie wertvoll die Momente mit Tonks waren.

Eine vorsichtige Berührung jagte ihm einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinab. Tonks Fingerkuppen strichen über seine Wange.

„An was denkst du?", fragte sie mit ungewohnt ruhiger Stimme.

„Der Orden hat zu leichtsinnig gehandelt."

„Oder zu mutig."

Remus erwiderte nichts. Er griff nah ihrer Hand und drückte sie kurz. Auch Tonks schwieg nun. Er war dankbar über die kurze Zeit, die sie ihm gewährte, um über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Es war ungewohnt, Tonks so tiefgründig sprechen zu hören.  
Der Kampf hatte sie verändert. Tonks war nicht länger die junge, tollpatschige Aurorin, die zu jeder Zeit fröhlich war. Sie war plötzlich erschreckend erwachsen.

„Merkwürdig, nicht? Ich dachte immer, der Krieg geht erst los. Dabei stecken wir schon mitten drin."

„Ich schätze schon... Ja", antwortete Remus.

Seine Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet. Tonks hatte recht. Der Krieg tobte und das bereits seit einem Jahr. Dennoch hatten sie es nie gemerkt. Oder sie wollten es nicht merken.  
Die Einsicht traf wie ein Schlag mitten in die Magengrube, jedoch zu spät. Einsicht konnte Sirius nicht mehr helfen. Nichts und niemand konnte das.

„Es hätte nicht soweit kommen dürfen", murmelte Remus wehmütig, „Wenn wir die Sache besser geplant hätten, dann wäre -"

„Es geht nicht länger um ein 'Was wäre wenn?', es geht darum, zu überleben. Wir sind Widerstandskämpfer. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis einer von uns im Kampf fällt. Sirius wird nicht der einzige bleiben. Vielleicht war es sogar gut, dass wir daran erinnert wurden. Der Kampf gestern..."

„Der Anfang vom Ende", beendete Remus ihren Gedanken. „Du hast Recht. Wir können weder den Tod noch den Krieg aufhalten. Das einzige, was wir tun können, ist weiterkämpfen."

Ein erneutes Schweigen trat ein. Remus Blick ruhte weiterhin auf Tonks. Sie verschränkte langsam ihre Finger mit seinen. Etwas in ihrer Mimik veränderte sich.

„Versprich mir, dass wir überleben."

Remus wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab. Zu gerne würde er ihr versprechen, dass sie den Krieg überleben würden. Aber das stand in den Sternen. Remus schwieg weiterhin und mied ihren Blick. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, auch nur den kleinsten Hoffnungsschimmer in ihren Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.

„Wir werden doch überleben, oder nicht? ... Remus?"

„Ja, Tonks... Wir... wir werden überleben."

Doch würde er sein Versprechen halten können? Was, wenn der Todesengel als nächstes an seiner Tür klopfte? Und selbst wenn nicht - Würden sie den ganzen Wahnsinn, der tagtäglich draußen tobte, überstehen? Würden sie einen aussichtslosen Krieg überleben?  
Dunkle Zeiten brachen an. Der Krieg stand bevor. Wer wusste schon, was der nächste Tag brachte?


	16. ONE LAST BREATH

„Der hat sich gerade mit Dolohow duelliert", schrie Aberforth, „hab ihn seither nicht mehr gesehen!"  
„Tonks! Tonks, ich bin sicher, ihm geht's gut", rief Ginny Weasley der jungen Aurorin hinterher. Doch Tonks hörte sie kaum mehr.  
Angst breitete sich in ihrem inneren aus wie ein Lauffeuer. Blind vor Verzweiflung und Angst rannte sie los und feuerte Flüche auf jeden Todesser ab, der ihr in den Weg kam. Später wäre sie bestimmt überrascht gewesen, dass sie auf ihrer Suche keiner getötet hatte. Sie war immerhin nicht gerade vorsichtig.  
Tonks suchte mit keinem der dunklen Magier ein Duell. Ein Schockzauber und sie lief weiter. Im Nachhinein hätte sie es sicher anders gemacht, aber war das nicht immer so? War man nicht später immer schlauer.  
Es schien für Außenstehende vielleicht töricht, dass Tonks keinen großen Wert darauf legte, so viele Todesser wie möglich zu töten. Doch für Tonks zählte im Moment nur eines: Sie musste Remus finden.  
Er würde sie vermutlich dafür verfluchen, wenn er wüsste, dass sie hier war.

Die Wohnzimmertür schlug krachend auf und ließ Tonks, die ihren kleinen Sohn im Arm hielt, zusammenschrecken.  
„Remus! Bei Merlin, was ist los?"  
Ihr Ehemann stand kreidebleich vor ihr und starrte sie an.  
„Ich muss gehen, Dora."  
„Gehen? Wohin?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
„Nach Hogwarts. Die Todesser. Es wird einen Kampf geben", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme.  
„Was? Nein!", entrüstet sprang Tonks auf, „Du warst monatelang inaktiv im Orden. Tut mir leid, aber du bist doch total aus der Übung. Was, wenn du... wenn du... ", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie brachte die letzten Worte einfach nicht über die Lippen. Zu schrecklich war die Vorstellung.  
Remus näherte sich ihr nun. „Sie brauchen jeden Kämpfer, den sie kriegen können", seufzte er.  
„Dann lass mich mit dir kommen!"  
„Nein! Unter keinen Umständen kommst du mit! Was soll aus Teddy werden, wenn...", er fuhr sich besorgt durch die früh ergrauten Haare, „Er braucht dich."  
„Aber dich braucht er auch!", protestierte Tonks. Sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen brannten. „Ich brauche dich!"  
„Ich dich doch auch", flüsterte Remus nun. Er hob eine Hand und strich seinem Sohn, den Tonks noch immer im Arm hatte, liebevoll über den Kopf. „Aber er wird dich mehr brauchen. Bleib bei Teddy. Geh mit ihm zu deiner Mutter. Da seid ihr beide sicher."  
Tonks legte Teddy in sein Kinderbett und wandte sich erneut ihrem Ehemann zu. Sie hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr so besorgt gesehen.  
„Du weißt, dass ich gehen muss. Wir können das hier heute beenden. Ich kann meinem Sohn eine bessere Zukunft ermöglichen, wenn ich kämpfe."  
„Lass mich mitkommen, Remus, bitte! Mir ist Teddys Zukunft genauso wichtig! Wir bringen ihn zu Mum und dann - "  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach alleine lassen!", schluchzte Tonks und sah ihn verletzt an. Sie wusste, dass es unfair war, ihn deshalb an den Pranger zu stellen. Aber sie konnte nicht anders.  
Auch in den haselnussbraunen Augen von Remus glitzerten nun Tränen. „Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn du wegen mir stirbst."  
„Und ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, dich alleine deinem Schicksal überlassen zu haben. Was, wenn du nicht mehr zurückkehrst?!"  
„Mach es nicht schlimmer als es ohnehin schon ist", sagte Remus. Tonks konnte nun ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.  
„Versprich mir, dass du zurückkommst."  
„Das... kann ich nicht", antwortete er heiser. Auch Remus begann nun zu weinen. Er machte einen Schritt auf Tonks zu und zog sie in eine Umarmung.  
Beiden wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass es vielleicht ihre letzte war.  
Nach einiger Zeit löste sich Remus aus der Umarmung. Tonks erschauderte. Sie konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie auf seine Berührungen nun vielleicht ewig verzichten musste.  
Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und strich sanft über seine Wange. Vielleicht fühlte sie nun zum letzten Mal seine Narben.  
Remus zitterte bei ihrer Berührung. Die Vorstellung, dass er sie gleich verlassen musste, brach ihm das Herz.  
Er konnte nicht anders. Wie gelähmt beugte er sich langsam zu Tonks hinab. Vielleicht zum letzten Mal berührten seine Lippen die ihren. Einen glücklichen Moment lang fühlten sich beide sicher.  
Ein wertvolles Gefühl war es, sich sicher zu fühlen, das merkten nun beide.  
Für Tonks war es bei Remus immer sicher gewesen. Damals, auf einer Ordensmission, hatte es bereits gereicht, wenn sie seine Stimme gehört hatte. Spätestens, wenn er sie in seine Arme schloss, fühlte sie sich sicherer als sonst wo auf der Welt.  
Auch für Remus war es bei Tonks immer sicher gewesen. Egal wie schlimm eine Vollmondnacht gewesen war, egal wie tief seine Wunden waren, die er sich zugefügt hatte, um den Schmerz der Verwandlung zu ertragen, sobald sie bei ihm war, fühlte er sich sicher. Vollmond war der blanke Horror für ihn und nach kaum einer dieser Nächte war er nicht komplett verängstigt. Tonks besaß die Gabe, ihm durch eine einfache Berührung das Gefühl zu geben, wieder in Sicherheit zu sein.  
Die Sicherheit des anderen würden sie nach dieser Nacht vielleicht nicht mehr spüren. Mit diesem Kuss jetzt nahm jegliche Geborgenheit ein viel zu abruptes Ende. Dieser Kuss war gleichzeitig Anfang und Ende. Anfang einer ungewissen Zukunft, über die sie nicht länger zu entscheiden vermochten. Ende einer Vergangenheit, die nichts weiter als Erinnerung war.  
Keiner der beiden konnte sich erinnern, den anderen je mit so viel Zärtlichkeit geküsst zu haben. Es war wie ein Abschied... für immer?  
Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander.  
„Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte Tonks. Remus nickte flüchtig.  
Er wollte gerade über die Türschwelle gehen, da hielt ihn Tonks zurück.  
„Remus!", rief sie. Er drehte sich um und sah zu ihr. „Ich liebe dich."  
„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte er und seine Stimme brach. Vielleicht zum letzten Mal sah er in ihre wunderschönen, dunklen Augen. Dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand.

„Bleib bei Teddy", hallte es in ihrem Kopf wieder. Doch Tonks Entschluss stand fest. Sie wollte Remus im Kampf beistehen. Sie hatten so viel zusammen durchgemacht, deshalb würde sie ihn jetzt auch nicht alleine lassen. Sie würde mit ihm kämpfen, wenn nötig sogar bis zum Tod.  
Tod... Für einen Moment dachte sie zurück an ihren Sohn, Teddy. Er war noch nicht einmal einen Monat alt und könnte in dieser Nacht bereits zum Vollwaisen werden. Eine schreckliche Sekunde lang zweifelte sie an ihrem Vorhaben. Sofort jedoch kam ihre Entschlossenheit wieder zurück. Wenn sie heute sterben würde, dann hatte sie für ihren Sohn und für seine Zukunft gekämpft.  
Unermüdlich lief sie weiter und bog in Richtung Nordturm ab. Ihre Gedanken waren einzig und allein bei Remus. Wenn sie ihn finden würde, könnten sie zusammen kämpfen. Zusammen würden sie es irgendwie schaffen, so wie sie es bisher immer getan hatten.  
Tonks bog um die Ecke und erstarrte. Vor ihr sah sie ein halbes Dutzend Zauberer, die gegen Todesser kämpften. Direkt vor ihren Augen ging ein Gryffindor Schüler zu Boden. Sie wusste nicht, ob er tot oder bewusstlos war, denn etwas lenkte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
„Avada Kedavra!"  
Die Worte von Antonin Dolohow hallten durch den breiten Korridor. Ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss auf einen Zauberer nur wenige Meter vor Tonks zu. Der Todesfluch traf sein Opfer.  
„Nein! NEIN!", schrie Tonks und stürzte auf den regungslosen Körper zu. Sie ging vor ihm in die Knie und bereute sofort, in sein Gesicht gesehen zu haben.  
Der Anblick war unerträglich. Die haselnussbraunen Augen, einst voller Wärme, starrten glasig und leer ins Nichts.  
„Remus", hauchte Tonks.  
Alles in ihr schnürte sich zusammen. Ihr Herz zerbrach in tausend Teile. Heiße Tränen liefen ihre blassen Wagen hinab. Sie war zu spät. Sie hatte ihn verloren. Er war tot. Unwiderruflich tot.  
Sie wollte aufstehen und Dolohow töten. Sie wollte Remus rächen. Aber sie brachte es nicht über sich. Sie konnte nicht aufstehen. Etwas hielt sie fest.  
Weinend kauerte sie neben seiner Leiche. Ihre Trauer drohte sie zu zerreißen. Das war schlimmer als jeder Cruciatus-Fluch. Sie wollte nur noch, dass es aufhörte. All die Trauer, das Leid, der Schmerz. Es war zu viel. Der wichtigste Mensch in ihrem Leben war tot.  
Ein schrilles Gackern drang wie durch einen Schleier zu ihr. Tonks musste nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, dass es Bellatrix Lestrange war. Bellatrix, ihre gestörte Tante, war diejenige, die sie nun töten würde.  
Tonks kauerte sich dichter an Remus toten Körper. Früher hatte sie Angst vor dem Tod gehabt. Doch dazu bestand kein Grund mehr.  
Sie wusste, dass Remus auf der anderen Seite auf sie wartete.  
„Avada Kedavra!"


	17. Moving amongst clouds

Sie stand direkt neben dem Mann, den sie liebte. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie nun an seiner Seite war, aber sie wusste, dass er dennoch unendlich erleichtert war, sie bei sich zu haben. Ein zitternder, flacher Atemstoß entkam ihrer Kehle. Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen waren star auf den brechenden Schutzwall gerichtet. Seine rechte Hand umfasste krampfhaft seinen Zauberstab. Er schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, um seine Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Erfolglos. Er würde es nicht zugeben, aber er hatte Angst. So unendliche Angst wie selten in seinem von Horror erfüllten Leben. Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um dies zu wissen.  
Auch sie hatte Angst. Es war riskant. Wenn etwas schief gehen würde, wären die Konsequenzen verheerend. Die Nacht war noch jung, es konnte so viel passieren. Ihr Sohn könnte im Alter von nicht einmal einem Monat bereits zum Vollwaisen werden. Sie könnte den Mann, den sie so sehr liebte, vor sich sterben sehen. Sie war schon immer Risikos eingegangen. Ein alter Freund hielt ein Leben ohne Risiko für unwert. Sie hatte seinen Standpunkt immer vertreten, aber heute stand so unglaublich viel auf dem Spiel. Vielleicht hatte sie alles überschätzt?  
Er sah sie an. Bevor ihre Augen seinen Blick überhaupt wahrnehmen konnten, spürte sie die flehende Intensität seines Blickes. Sie sah zu ihm. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. Sie tat es ihm gleich. Ihre Fingerspitzen waren nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt, da ertönten hunderte Donnerschläge. Der Schutzwall um Hogwarts war endgültig gefallen.  
Jetzt oder nie.  
Sie durfte ihre Position nicht verlassen, dennoch trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite. Ihre Fingerkuppen berührten seine. Vielleicht zum letzten Mal. Er umschloss ihre Hand und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte er leise.

„Nein. Du bist bei mir.", antwortete sie.

Sie drückte leicht seine Hand und schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln. Er erwiderte das Lächeln. Zumindest versuchte er es. Die Aussichten waren alles andere als positiv, dennoch versuchte er es. Nur ihretwegen.

„Alles wird gut", sagte sie, doch ihr Lächeln verblasste.

Er nickte leicht und sah wieder zu den Grenzen Hogwarts. Am Horizont begannen die ersten Kämpfe. Nur noch wenige Sekunden, dann war es soweit.

„Dora?"

Sie sah zu ihm.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte sie flüsternd.

Er lächelte. Es war ein echtes Lächeln. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen strahlten eine Sekunde lang voller Glückseligkeit.

Sie hatte noch nie so erbittert gekämpft. Es ging um alles. Jede Bewegung konnte über Leben oder Tod entscheiden. Ihre Kräfte hatten während der letzten halben Stunde erheblich nachgelassen.  
Auch Remus, von Anbeginn der Schlacht an ihrer Seite, war abgekämpft. Eine blutige Wunde schwächte seine Zauberstabhand zusätzlich. Ein ungutes Gefühl ganz tief in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr, er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten.  
Aber hatten sie denn eine Wahl?  
Das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt hing von dieser Schlacht ab. Die heutige Nacht war entscheidend. Sie durften nicht verlieren. Unter keinen Umständen.  
Ein grüner Blitz schoss aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze direkt auf ihren Gegner zu und traf. Wie eine Marionette, die von ihren Seilen getrennt wurde, fiel er zu Boden.  
Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht stieg Hoffnung in ihr auf. Sie konnte nun gemeinsam mit Remus Dolohov besiegen. Gemeinsam. So wie immer. Sie hatten schon so vieles zusammen gemeistert. Warum nicht auch den Kampf?  
Plötzlich ertönte ein irres Gackern. Ein eiskalter Schauder jagte über ihren Rücken. Sie hätte es ahnen müssen. Schon stand sie vor ihr. Dunkles, wildes Haar und eine grausige Visage.  
Das Duell gegen Bellatrix Lestrange könnte ihren Tod bedeuten. Aber sie hatte keine Wahl.

Mit einem Mal waren nur noch grüne Lichtblitze zu sehen. Sie war eine Sekunde lang irritiert von dem grellen Licht. Eine Sekunde zu lang. Ein einziger Schritt rückwärts war es, der ihr zum Verhängnis wurde. Sie stolperte und fiel zu Boden.  
Doch der Fall tat nicht weh. Alles wurde lediglich einen Moment lang schwarz.

Sie öffnete die Augen, schloss sie jedoch sofort wieder. Helles, weißes Licht strahlte in ihr Gesicht. War sie etwa bis zur Morgendämmerung ohnmächtig gewesen?  
Etwas langsamer öffnete sie ihre Augen erneut und blinzelte einige Male. Das weiße Licht blieb. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf. Ihr Zauberstab war nicht länger in ihrer Hand. Ihre mit Dreck und Blut befleckten Roben waren sauber. Ihr Haar hatte seine natürliche Farbe, braun.  
Bevor sie sich über die seltsamen Umstände wundern konnte, kam in der Ferne jemand auf sie zu gehumpelt. Die Silhouette eines Mannes kam näher. Sie kannte diesen Mann.

„Gut gekämpft, Mädchen. Ich bin stolz auf dich", brummte Mad-Eye Moody und lächelte schief.

„Mad-Eye?! Du?! Was zur Hölle -"

„Nicht Hölle, Nymphadora. Himmel", knurrte ihr ehemaliger Mentor belustigt.

„H-himmel?", stotterte sie.

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht. Die grausame Wahrheit überkam sie. Sie war nicht aus einer Ohnmacht aufgewacht. Sie war nie ohnmächtig gewesen.  
Sie war tot.

„Ich bin tot", stellte sie trocken fest.

„So is' es!", murmelte Mad-Eye und verzog den Mund. „Hab mich zwar gefragt, wann es du hier her kommen würdest, hätte mir gewünscht, dass du länger da unten durchhältst."

Tonks nickte schwach. Sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Sie hatte gerade genug damit zu tun, ihren Tod zu verarbeiten.  
Sie konnte nie wieder zurück. Es war aus. Endgültig aus. Ihr Leben war vorüber. Sie war von ihren Liebsten getrennt. Für immer. Ihr Sohn hatte keine Mutter mehr. Ihre eigene Mutter hatte kurz nach ihrem Ehemann auch noch ihre einzige Tochter verloren. Und Remus...

„Da wartet übrigens jemand auf dich."

Mad-Eyes tiefe Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ein schiefes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er ging langsam los.  
Mad-Eye würde sie jetzt vermutlich zu ihrem Vater oder zu Sirius führen. Sie könnte James und Lily kennen lernen und ihnen von Harry erzählen.  
Vielleicht hatte der Tod doch ein paar Vorteile.

„Da wären wir", grummelte Mad-Eye.

Vor Tonks und ihrem ehemaligen Mentor lag ein kleines, idyllisches Dörfchen. Mad-Eye humpelte zu den Pforten des Tores. Dort standen tatsächlich ein alter Bekannter mit schulterlangen, dunklen Haaren und stahlgrauen Augen. Er war in Begleitung eines Mannes, der wie ein erwachsener Harry ohne grüne Augen und Narbe aussah, und einer Frau mit rotem Haar. Sirius Black, James und Lily Potter.  
Aber jemand ganz anderes hatte plötzlich Tonks volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
Ein Mann mit braunem Haar, das spärlich von grauen Strähnen durchzogen war. Sein Gesicht war wie eh und je von Narben überzogen, aber er lächelte. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen strahlten so viel Wärme aus wie noch nie. Sein Lächeln wurde noch herzlicher und er breitete die Arme aus.

„Remus!"

Strahlend rannte Tonks auf ihn zu und warf sich direkt in seine Arme. Freudentränen brannten in ihren Augen, als er sie in eine überschwängliche Umarmung schloss.  
Es fühlte sich auf einmal alles so verdammt richtig an. Es war ihr in diesem Moment egal, dass sie tot war. Alles, was für sie zählte, war bei Remus zu sein. In seinen Armen.  
So, wie es immer sein hätte sollen.


	18. {ASK REMADORA}

Remus: Jetzt sag was!

Tonks: Wieso denn ich? Du bist doch der Wortgewandte von uns zwei... *räuspert sich* Okay... Hey an alle Leser da draußen! Wie ihr hoffentlich alle gelesen habt, könnt ihr uns hier Fragen stellen.

Remus: Wie wär's, wenn du uns erstmal vorstellen würdest? *lächelt schief*

Tonks: Oh, ja! Richtig. Also, dieser reizende Junge Mann an meiner Seite -

Remus: Du weißt schon, dass ich 37 bin?

Tonks: Und das ist nicht mehr jung oder was?

Remus: I'm Vergleich zu dir -

Tonks: Leider bist du der einzige hier, der unser Alter vergleicht, mein Lieber. Wo war ich? Ach ja! Also, der reizende junge Mann an meiner Seite ist Remus und ich bin Tonks. Wir sind seit gut zwei Wochen... Wie sagst du immer?

Remus: Liiert.

Tonks: Genau, wir sind li-dings... Egal! Eure Aufgabe wäre es jetzt, ganz viele Fragen zu stellen, sonst wird's hier schnell langweilig. Hab ich sonst noch was vergessen?

Remus: Nein, aber du solltest vielleicht verdeutlichen, dass der Aktivitätsstatus dieses 'Formats' von den Lesern, also euch, abhängt.

Tonks: Richtig... Gut, das war's erstmal von unserer Seite. Jetzt seid ihr dran! Viel Spaß. 

Haustiere & Schokolade?

„Wollt ihr euch Haustiere holen (vielleicht einen schwarzen Hund)? Remus, du liebst ja Schokolade, welche magst du am meisten?"

Tonks: Oh, eine Doppelfrage! Sehr schön. Ich für meinen Teil will momentan kein Haustier. Ich hab ja schon meinen Wolf. *grinst*

Remus: Sehr witzig... Ich hab momentan auch nicht den Wunsch, ein Haustier zu holen. Das mit dem ominösen schwarzen Hund wäre sowieso nicht mehr möglich... Wir haben Sommer 1997.

Tonks: Hm... Stimmt... Wir haben übrigens schon zwei Haustiere, wenn man die so nennen kann. Unsere zwei Eulen. Ich hab einen jungen Waldkauz und Remus einen Streifenkauz. Wenn ihr nicht wisst, wie die Aussehen, schaut einfach in der Eulerei von Hogwarts nach. Da gibt's sicher jemanden, der euch solche Eulen zeigen kann.  
Unsere Damen sind übrigens ziemlich selten gleichzeitig zuhause, weil sie sich dauernd in die Federn kriegen.

Remus: *murmelt* Dein kleiner Federball ist aber auch sehr aktiv...

Tonks: Sie ist eben noch jung!

Remus: *hebt leicht die Hände* Schon gut, schon gut!

Tonks: Ich glaube, wir schweifen ab... Zweite Frage! Das interessiert mich jetzt auch... Also?

Remus: Oh je, da kommt das Klischee mit der Schokolade wieder hoch. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich eine Lieblingsschokolade hab. Vollmilch ist gut, Nussschokolade auch, Zartbitter ist auch in Ordnung. Aber ich hasse weiße Schokolade.

Tonks: Echt? Die mag ich eigentlich recht gern. Sonst noch was? Wie sieht's mit Pralinen aus?

Remus: *verzieht das Gesicht* Bleib mir weg damit! Ich versteh nicht, wie jemand auf die Idee kam, sowas zu machen!

Tonks: *lacht* Okay, nächste Frage... 

Wolfstar?

„Remus, was sagst du eigentlich zu dem Shipping von dir und Sirius? Und, Tonks, was sagst du dazu?"

Remus: Bei Merlin... Was soll ich dazu sagen? *seufzt*

Tonks: Solange Remus noch nach den richtigen Worten sucht, gebe ich mal meinen Senf dazu. Wahrscheinlich könnt ihr euch meine Meinung dazu eh denken. Remus und Sirius waren beste Freunde. Das wusste im Orden jeder. So gern ich Sirius auch mochte, ich denke nicht, dass man die Freundschaft durch ein Shipping zerstören sollte.

Remus: Ich stimme dir zu. Sirius und ich standen uns sehr nahe, das will ich keines Falls leugnen. Nach seinem Tod vor über einem Jahr war ich am Boden zerstört, das gebe ich offen zu... Wir standen uns näher als Freunde, denke ich. Sirius war so etwas wie der Bruder, den ich niemals hatte. Aber der einzige Mensch, in den ich jemals verliebt war, ist und bleibt Tonks.

Tonks: Ohh! *wird rot und küsst ihn auf die Wange*

Remus *wird ebenfalls rot und räuspert sich nervös* Gut... ähm, nächste Frage?

Lieblingsfächer? 

„Was waren eure Lieblingsfächer in der Schule?"

Remus: Ich mochte Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste am liebsten.

Tonks: Also Unterricht war ja generell nicht so mein Fall, aber ich mochte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auch am liebsten... Ach ja! Der Flugunterricht war auch super! Und das Quidditch-Training später war der absolute Hammer!

Remus: *schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf*

Tonks: Was denn? *lacht*

Remus: Du erinnerst mich gerade an James. Faszinierend, mit welcher Begeisterung manche Leute über Sport sprechen können.

Tonks: *entsetzt* Du mochtest kein Quidditch?!

Remus: Doch, natürlich! Ich hab nur nicht gespielt. Das war mir etwas zu wild. Außerdem sind Höhen jetzt auch nicht gerade mein Ding.

Tonks: Das hab ich mir schon gedacht.

Remus: Ach wirklich?

Tonks: *nickt* Als wir damals Harry von den Dursleys abgeholt haben, hat dein Besen beim Start etwas gestrauchelt.

Remus: Zu meiner Verteidigung: Ich war aus der Übung.

Tonks: *grinst* Ja, ja... 

Lieblings-Haarfarbe? 

Was ist deine Lieblings-Haarfarbe, Tonks? Und welche Haarfarbe mag Remus am meisten an dir?

Tonks: Ich glaube, ich mag am liebsten bonbonrosa an mir. Das ist irgendwie schon ein Markenzeichen von mir. Welche Farbe Remus am liebsten an mir mag, kann ich mir denken... Also?

Remus: Ich finde ja, dir steht alles... Aber rosa ist wirklich am schönsten. Wobei ich auch sagen muss, dass mausbraun ebenfalls recht gut an dir aussah.

Tonks: *schaudert* Ich weiß ja nicht...

Remus: Da kommen ungute Erinnerungen wieder hoch, nicht wahr? Oh ja... Ich erinnere mich noch daran...

Tonks: Solltest du auch! *boxt ihn spielerisch in den Arm* War ja schließlich deine Schuld, dass ich nicht mehr auf meine Metamorphmagus-Fähigkeit zurückgreifen konnte.

Remus: Ich weiß, ich weiß... Es tut mir ja auch leid. Ich war ein ziemlicher Idiot.

Tonks: Ja, das warst du. Aber jetzt kann ich mich ja doppelt freuen.

Remus: *hebt fragend eine Augenbraue*

Tonks: Na, immerhin hab ich zwei Sachen zurück, die ich liebe. Meine rosa Haare und dich.

Remus: *wird rot*

Tonks: *lacht* Wir sind schon zwei Wochen ein Paar und du wirst immer noch rot!

Remus: Besser ich als deine Haare.

Tonks: Wie meinst du das?

Remus: Deine Haare werden immer rot, wenn du wütend bist. *ironisch* Dann bekomm ich immer Angst vor dir.

Tonks: Dann weiß ich jetzt, was ich tun muss, wenn du mir das nächste Mal nichts von deiner Schokolade abgibst! *lacht*

Remus: Wann hätte ich dir jemals nichts gegeben?

Tonks: Stimmt auch wieder. Okay, du hast gewonnen. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor! *grinst*

Kinder?

Habt ihr vor, mal Kinder zu kriegen?

Remus: *schockiert* Nein! Auf keinen Fall!

Tonks: Hmm... Mal sehen.

Remus: Bist du wahnsinnig? Willst du unserem, ähm, einem Kind das wirklich antun?!

Tonks: Was denn antun? Wäre ich so schlimm als M -

Remus: Nein, nein! Natürlich nicht. Aber ich bin ein Werwolf!

Tonks: Ich sehe darin kein Problem.

Remus: Angehörige unserer Rasse -

Tonks: *genervt* Sollten sich nicht vermehren... Ich weiß. Aber ist doch egal!

Remus: Ist es eben nicht! Ich kann doch nicht willentlich ein unschuldiges Kind mit Lykanthropie infizieren.

Tonks: Und was, wenn es nur meine Metamorphmagus-Fähigkeiten erbt? Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob Lykanthropie vererbbar ist. Am Ende bekommen wir einen süßen Welpen und taufen ihn Sirius.

Remus: Dora, bitte. Das ist lächerlich.

Tonks: Genau so wie deine Bedenken. Auch lächerlich. Ich meine, überleg doch mal... Werwölfe werden gebissen, sie kommen nicht mit Lykanthropie auf die Welt. Metamorphmagi hingegen schon. Also Ist es auch eher unwahrscheinlich, dass dein Werwolf-Dasein einem potentiellen Kind vererbt wird.

Remus: Ich bleibe dabei. Ich will jedes Risiko ausschließen, selbst wenn es noch so klein ist.

Tonks: *lächelt sanft* Gut, dann eben keine Kinder.

WEITERE FRAGEN

Mad-Eye: So alle zusammen! Wir unterbrechen die zwei Turteltäubchen jetzt mal eben.  
Den beiden gehen langsam die Fragen aus und wenn ihr immer noch nichts besseres zu tun habt, als euch diese erbärmliche Schulze durchzulesen, dann schreibt mal bitte ein paar neue Fragen!  
Gut... *räuspert sich* Immer wachsam! 

Hogwarts? 

Vermisst ihr es, in Hogwarts zu sein?

Tonks: Ja, sehr!

Remus: Mir geht es genauso. Ich glaube, dass wir die Zeit dort nie so ausreichend geschätzt haben.

Tonks: Hmm... Mag sein. Damals hab ich mich noch über Dinge wie Zaubertrank-Hausaufgaben und verlorene Hauspunkte geärgert, wo wir doch heute weitaus größere Probleme haben.

Remus: Diese sieben Jahre Schulzeit waren auch wirklich schnell vorbei...

Tonks: Oh, hör auf. Ich komm mir schon vor als wär ich 150! *lacht*

Was findet ihr so toll an euch?

„Was findet ihr so toll an euch?"

Tonks: *grinst* Alles!

Remus: *hebt lachend eine Augenbraue* Ich glaube nicht, dass die Frage so gemeint war, Dora. Ich glaube eher, was wir toll am jeweils anderen finden.

Tonks: Und was, wenn nicht? Sag schon! Was findest du toll an dir?

Remus: Meine Freundin.

Tonks: *wird rot* Charmeur.

Remus: Nur die Wahrheit. Was findest du toll an dir?

Tonks: Natürlich meinen Freund... und meine Metamorphmagus-Fähigkeit.

behind the scenes:

Remus: Ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass die Frage so gemeint war.

Tonks: Ach ja? Na gut... Also ich finde an dir toll, dass du so ehrlich und loyal bist. Außerdem schätze ich es, dass man sich mit dir... wie sagt man das? Intellektuell unterhalten kann, aber du trotzdem humorvoll bist. Und ich liebe deine Augen.

Remus: *sieht verlegen zu Boden*

Tonks: Und ich finde es richtig süß, dass man dich so leicht in Verlegenheit bringen kann.

Remus: Das schaffst aber auch nur du.

Tonks: Ach ja? *lächelt schief* Dann sag mir doch mal, was du an mir so toll findest?

Remus: Dein Lachen. Ich liebe dein Lachen, deine Augen, deine Umarmungen... Einfach alles. Ich liebe dich dafür, dass du mit deiner verrückten Art Farbe in mein Leben gebracht hast. Ich liebe dich dafür, dass du mich nicht aufgegeben hast... obwohl ich ein Idiot war.

Tonks: *wird so rot wie noch nie zuvor*

Mad-Eye: Na, das war mal eine Liebeserklärung!

Tonks: *flüstert* Du hast was vergessen.

Remus: Ach ja?

Tonks: Ja. *küsst Remus sanft*

Mad-Eye: *grummelt* Wahnsinnig rührend, die zwei Turteltäubchen... Können wir jetzt weitermachen? 

Erster Kuss? 

„Euer erster Kuss?"

Remus: Ich hab's geahnt...

Tonks: Hast du etwa gehofft, dass niemand danach fragt?

Remus: Offen gestanden hab ich das, ja...

Tonks: Ach komm schon! Unser erster Kuss war wirklich schön.

Remus: Das war er... Aber ist das nicht privat?

Tonks: Du hast zugestimmt, hier mitzumachen, Mr Lupin. Selbst schuld. Außerdem bereue ich nichts! Nur, dass du's weißt.

Remus: Ich auch nicht... Also? Wer fängt an?

Tonks: Du! Du erzählst viel schöner.

Remus: *dezent verzweifelt* Gut... Also... Wir waren im Winter 1996 auf einer Mission. Ich hatte Dora die Wochen zuvor ziemlich unschön behandelt und war bei den Werwölfen beim Spionieren. Wir beide kamen deshalb so gar nicht mehr miteinander aus. Irgendwie muss das zu Dumbledore durchgedrungen sein. Vielleicht hat auch Molly geplaudert. Jedenfalls wurden wir auf eine Mission eingeteilt. Mad-Eye, Hestia und Bill waren auch dabei, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.  
Wir wurden gegen halb neun von Todessern überrascht.

Tonks: Ich weiß noch, als ich das Rascheln im Gebüsch gehört hab und gedacht habe, du würdest dich für dein Benehmen entschuldigen. Letztlich warst es auch du... Nur war das Problem, dass dein Umhang an der Schulter zerfetzt war und du vier Todesser im Nacken hattest.

Remus: Keine Sekunde später kam Mad-Eyes Signal. Er schrie uns zu, dass wir alle disapparieren sollten. Das Problem dabei war, dass wir dafür die Todesser losbringen mussten. Es besteht nämlich die Gefahr, dass, wenn man disappariert und gleichzeitig einen Fluch abbekommt, zersplintert wird.

Tonks: Wir beide hatten so unsere Schwierigkeiten, nicht? Ich weiß noch, dass Moody als erster disapparieren konnte. Dann Bill und Hestia.

Remus: Der Unterschied war ja, dass die drei alle einzeln disappariert sind und wir nicht. Ich wollte nicht vor dir apparieren. Du wolltest mich nicht allein lassen.

Tonks: Zurecht! Es war nur wenige Tage nach Vollmond. Du warst noch geschwächt und hast trotzdem versucht, gegen die Todesser zu kämpfen. Dummheit und Mut liegen oft so nah beieinander...

Remus: Um auf den Punkt zu kommen: Es war uns irgendwann möglich zu disapparieren. Wir sind direkt vor den Grimmauldplatz appariert... Und dann kam es über mich...

Tonks: Remus hat mir einen Moment lang in die Augen gesehen und mich dann geküsst.

Remus: Ich habe völlig kopflos gehandelt. In diesem Moment war ich so erleichtert, Tonks vor mir stehen zu sehen. Wir hätten in dieser Nacht beide umkommen können. Weißt du noch? Dich hätte fast ein Todesfluch getroffen.

Tonks: Oh ja... Einer meiner verehrten Tante. *räuspert sich* Also, Remus hat mich geküsst und ich hätte mir keinen schöneren ersten Kuss vorstellen können. Ich dachte im ersten Moment, dass du mich eher intensiver küssen würdest, weil du so impulsiv auf mich zugekommen bist. Aber dein Kuss war so wahnsinnig sanft. Ich hab ihn echt genossen.

Remus: Ich auch. Für den Moment zumindest.

Tonks: Jaah... Dann hast du nämlich sofort wieder mit der Werwolf-Nummer angefangen.

Remus: Tut mir leid.

Tonks: *grinst* Nach all der Zeit entschuldigt er sich immer noch dafür...  
Gut, machen wir weiter! Gibt es eigentlich noch neue Fragen? 

Altersunterschied? 

„Remus, warum vergleichst du immer euer Alter?"

Remus: Höre ich da etwa einen anklagenden Unterton? Ich glaube übrigens nicht, dass das als Frage gemeint war. Eher als Kritik... Nächste Fr -

Tonks: Nix da! Rück raus mit der Antwort.

Remus: Es ist einfach ein Fakt, dass du über zwölf Jahre jünger bist als ich.

Tonks: Schon klar, aber ich kann den Satz nicht mehr hören! Verzeih mir, aber deine Begründung ist absolut beschissen. Warum sagst du eigentlich immer so einen Mist?

Remus: Zu meiner Verteidigung, das hab ich seit wir ein Paar sind nicht mehr gesagt. Nur als...

Tonks: Du mich von dir fernhalten wolltest.

Remus: Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich mich niemals von dir fernhalten wollte. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls... Der Abstand von dir hat mich innerlich zerrissen. Ich war noch nie so unglücklich. Das einzige, was mich dazu veranlasst hat, diese Sache durchzuziehen, war, dass du über mich hinwegkommen und jemand besseren finden würdest.

Tonks: Oh, du warst so naiv *lächelt schief*

Remus: Ich... ja, das beschreibt es wohl. Ich hätte eben niemals gedacht, dass ich gut genug für dich sein könnte.

Tonks: *sarkastisch* Ist ja nicht so als hätte ich dir das -

Remus: Tausendmal gesagt... Ich weiß. Und ich bin dir dankbar dafür.

Mad-Eye: Solltest du auch!

Tonks: Hört, hört. Danke, Mad-Eye.

Mad-Eye: Bild dir nichts drauf ein.

Tonks: Würde ich nie! *grinst*

Heiraten? 

„Wollt ihr mal heiraten?"

Tonks: Ja! ... Remus?

Remus: Nichts lieber als das.

Tonks: Okay, wow!

Remus: Was?

Tonks: Nichts. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass du nach deinen ständigen Bedenken bezüglich uns beiden und einem potentiellen Kind so entschlossen bezüglich unserer Hochzeit sein würdest.

Remus: Wenn ich mir in einer Sache sicher bin, dann darin, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen will. *lächelt*

Tonks: Mad-Eye? Sind das... sind das Tränen?

Mad-Eye: Klappe, Nymphadora! Ich hab was im Auge.

Remus & Tonks: *heben gleichzeitig eine Augenbraue* 

Andere Hogwarts Häuser?

„Wenn ihr nicht in Gryffindor und Hufflepuff wärt, in welchem Haus wärt ihr dann?"

Tonks: Ich vermute, dass ich in Gryffindor wäre. Zumindest würde das passen, nicht?

Remus: Auf jeden Fall. Ich vermute, dass ich ein Ravenclaw wäre. Ich soll ja intellektuell wirken... Und ich lese zum Beispiel auch recht gerne und einigermaßen viel.

Tonks: Einigermaßen viel? Das ist wohl leicht untertrieben! Du liest in einem Monat mehr Bücher als ich es in meinem Leben getan habe. Ravenclaw würde schon zu dir passen. Du bist fast so intelligent wie Dumbledore.

Remus: Jetzt übertreibst du aber!

Tonks: Hmm... Ich weiß nicht. Egal. Ich finde übrigens, dass du auch gut nach Hufflepuff passen würdest.

Remus: *kratzt sich nachdenklich am Kinn* Hufflepuff? Wirklich? Wieso das?

Tonks: Du bist geduldig, freundlich, loyal... Und dein Lächeln ist unglaublich süß!

Remus: Ein süßes Lächeln ist eine Eigenschaft, die man haben muss, um nach Hufflepuff zu kommen? Das wäre mir jetzt aber neu.

Tonks: Nein, aber eine Studie hat erwiesen, dass die Leute mit dem süßesten Lächeln Hufflepuff-Blut in sich tragen.

Remus: Na, wenn das so ist... Welche Studie denn?

Tonks: Ähm... Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Wir sollten weitermachen, findest du nicht?

Remus: *grinst leicht* Mhm... Natürlich.

Mad-Eye?

„Was macht Mad-Eye eigentlich die ganze Zeit hier? Hat er nichts besseres zu tun als die beiden zu stalken?"

Tonks: Eine Frage, auf die wir aus gegebenem Anlass nun sehr gerne eingehen. Also... Was Mad-Eye hier macht, ist einfach. Er verwaltet eure Fragen und ist für die Überwachung zuständig. Richtig so?

Mad-Eye: Hmpf...

Tonks: Das nehme ich als ein 'Ja'. Wir brauchen selbstverständlich Hilfskräfte, weil Remus und ich ja nicht gleichzeitig reden und das andere Zeug machen können. Deshalb ist Mad-Eye da. Und Kingsley übrigens auch! Er schreibt das auf, was wir hier sagen, gibt aber keine blöden Kommentare von sich - anders als Mad-Eye hier.

Mad-Eye: Könnt gern ohne mich weitermachen.

Tonks: Jetzt spiel nicht beleidigt. Wir verstehen alle, dass du als einsamer, in Rente gegangener Auror nichts besseres zu tun hast als zwei Turteltäubchen beim Turteln zuzusehen. *grinst neckisch*

Mad-Eye: Glaub mir, Nymphadora, du wärst für deine frechen Bemerkungen jetzt einen Kopf kürzer, hätte ich dich nicht selbst ausgebildet.

Remus: *räuspert sich vernehmlich* Wenn wir das jetzt geklärt hätten... Könnten wir bitte weitermachen? 

Zimmer-Situation? 

„Wohnt ihr im selben Zimmer?"

Tonks: Mittlerweile schon. Wir sind ja endlich ein Paar und sind deswegen zusammengezogen. Aber davor, also am Grimmauldplatz, war das anders. Ich bin ja dort eingezogen und hatte noch gleichzeitig meine Wohnung. Remus hatte natürlich sein eigenes Zimmer.  
Es gibt schon ein paar Anekdoten von irgendwelchen beinahe-Küssen und gemeinsam Nachmittagen aufgrund der vielen Arbeit für den Orden in einem Zimmer, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Generell haben wir in separaten Zimmern geschlafen.

Remus: Naja... Aber auch nicht immer.

Tonks: Was meinst...? Ach so! Stimmt. *grinst*

Remus: Hör auf zu grinsen, sonst denkt noch jemand an etwas Falsches.

Tonks: Schon gut, schon gut.

Remus: Also... Um ehrlich zu sein gab es ein paar Nächte, in denen wir nicht in getrennten Zimmern geschlafen haben. Ich muss für die Geschichte wahrscheinlich etwas weiter ausholen...  
Das ganze ging im späten Herbst 1995 los. Wir waren zu der Zeit quasi unzertrennlich, auf freundschaftlicher Ebene. Wobei wir beide schon etwas füreinander empfunden haben, aber das tut hier jetzt nichts zur Sache.  
Jedenfalls ist Dora jemand, dem schnell kalt wird. Ihr Zimmer am Grimmauldplatz war nicht beheizt, deswegen hat sie - trotz ihres dicken Pullis - in der Nacht immer ziemlich gefroren.  
Ich für meinen Teil könnte im Winter als menschliche Heizung benutzt werden. Es gibt nur eine Ausnahme, und zwar die Nächte nach Vollmond.  
Irgendwie hat Dora das rausgefunden und ist mich Ende Oktober - wie sie es oft getan hat - in der Nacht nach dem Vollmond in meinem Zimmer besuchen gekommen. Es war schon fast halb eins in der Früh, als sie da in meinem Zimmer stand. Mit einem dicken Pulli, sandbraunen Haaren und am ganzen Körper zitternd.  
*wendet sich Tonks zu* Du wolltest schon wieder gehen, stimmt's?

Tonks: Ja. Ich wollte dich nicht stören, weil du nach Vollmond immer so müde bist. Aber mir ging's an dem Tag echt schlecht. Mir war ohnehin schon eiskalt und dann war ich auch noch krank.

Remus: Und dann... Haben wir beschlossen, dass es am besten wäre, wenn Dora die Nacht über bei mir bleibt. Uns war beiden kalt, Dora war krank und ich war... etwas verängstigt nach dem Vollmond. So geht es mir leider immer, wenn die Verwandlung kurz vor oder nach Halloween ist.

Tonks: Irgendwie hat es uns beiden so sehr geholfen beieinander zu sein, dass ich letztendlich nach jeder Vollmondnacht bei Remus geschlafen habe. Bis dann ein halbes bis dreiviertel Jahr später einige Schwierigkeiten aufgetreten sind.

Remus: Die wir zum Glück überwunden haben. Jetzt darf ich wieder das wundervollste Privileg genießen und an Doras Seite einschlafen und wieder aufwachen.

Tonks: Dieses Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben.

Remus: Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass, seit wir zusammen sind, die ganze Sache mit meiner Lykanthropie viel erträglicher geworden ist?

Tonks: Noch nicht, aber schön zu wissen. *lächelt*

Kinder-Namen?

Wenn ihr Kinder bekommen würdet, wie würdet ihr sie nennen?

Remus: Einem Mädchen würde ich den Namen Nymphadora geben.

Tonks *Todesblick* Das würdest du nicht wagen...

Remus: Okay, okay. Dann eben nicht. Ich meine nur, dass der Name sehr schön ist.

Tonks: Nein.

Remus: Jetzt krieg ich langsam Angst vor dir. *lacht* Was würdest du denn vorschlagen?

Tonks: Keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall einen ganz normalen englischen Namen.

Remus: Hmm... Ja. Also für einen Jungen fällt mir jetzt spontan nichts ein, aber ein Mädchen würde ich Hope nennen.

Tonks: Hope? Deine verstorbene Mutter hieß so, nicht?

Remus: Ja.

Tonks: *lächelt sanft* Der Name gefällt mir. Hope... Vor allem jetzt, wo wieder Krieg herrscht, hört sich das wundervoll an.

Freunde in Hogwarts? 

Mit wem habt ihr die meiste Zeit in der Schule verbracht?

Tonks: Mit Charlie und Bill Weasley.

Remus: Mit Sirius, James und... Peter. 

Bisherige Beziehungen?

Wart ihr schonmal mit jemand anderem zusammen, bevor ihr ein Paar geworden seid?

Tonks: Nein. Zumindest hatte ich nichts Festes.

Remus: Das heißt jetzt... was?

Tonks: Ich hatte mal eine Art... naja, Affäre mit Charlie. Nur für ein paar Wochen und wir haben uns auch kaum geküsst.

Remus: Hattet ihr...

Tonks: Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir waren erst dreizehn. Beruhigt?

Remus: Irgendwie... schon.

Tonks: Was ist mit dir? Jemals eine Beziehung gehabt?

Remus: Wo denkst du hin? Selbstverständlich nicht.

Tonks: Schon klar... Du bist ein Werwolf und das Risiko wäre zu hoch gewesen.

Remus: Jaah und du warst die aller Erste, in die ich mich jemals verliebt habe.

Tonks: *küsst Remus auf die Wange* Dann hoff ich mal, dass das so bleibt.

Remus: Wenn ich dir eines garantieren kann, dann das.

Remione?

Was hältst du von dem Pairing zwischen dir (Remus) und Hermine?

Remus: Oh, Merlin... Sowas gibt's? Hermine ist ein sehr nettes und sehr kluges Mädchen, aber das ist auch alles. Ich bin um die zwanzig Jahre älter als sie. Das würde Pädophile sehr nahe kommen. Außerdem scheint Hermine viel mehr in einen anderen jungen Mann interessiert zu sein...

Tonks: Du meinst Harry?

Remus: Nein. Ich dachte da eher an Ron.

Tonks: Ron? Den Ron? Ron Weasley?

Remus: Sofern du keinen anderen Ron kennst... Ja, Ron Weasley.

Tonks: Aber die beiden können doch gar nicht miteinander.

Remus: Aber eben auch nicht ohne einander. Gib ihnen noch ein paar Monate, dann haben sie beide erkannt, was ihnen am jeweils anderen liegt.

Tonks: Jetzt wo du's sagst... Ich glaub, Ron weiß inzwischen schon sehr genau, was ihm an Hermine liegt. Nur ist er zu stolz, um es ihr zu sagen. Wie bei dir. *grinst* Du musstest auch erstmal deinen Stolz beiseite lassen.

Remus: Das war kein Stolz, das war Angst, ich könnte dich verletzen und dir dein Leben ruinieren. Außerdem wusste ich gleich, was mir an dir liegt.

Tonks: Schön zu wissen! *lacht*

Remus: Ich glaube, wir sind vom Thema abgeschweift, Dora... 

Tod?

„Wie würdet ihr am liebsten sterben? Auf welche Weise, wie alt, etc.?"

Tonks: Da geht sie dahin...

Remus: *verwirrt* Wer?

Tonks: Die fröhliche Stimmung. Ach... die Frage ist doch doof. Über sowas will ich gar nicht nachdenken.

Remus: Obwohl du zugeben musst, dass das Thema gerade in diesen Zeiten unausweichlich ist.

Tonks: Jaah... Okay... Ich würde natürlich schon eher alt werden. Aber nur, wenn ich mich so gut halte wie McGonagall. *grinst*

Remus: Ich würde natürlich auch gerne mit dir alt werden. Aber ich vermute, da ich jetzt schon graue Haare habe, dass ich nicht älter als siebzig werde.

Tonks: *verärgert* Hör auf sowas zu sagen! Ich will das gar nicht hören! Es ist noch niemand an grauen Haaren gestorben!

Remus: *sieht verlegen weg*

Tonks: Also... wenn ich sterbe, dann so wie Sirius. Im Kampf! Gegen Todesser! Mit Würde!

Remus: *schmunzelt* Wieso überrascht mich das nicht? Also ich für meinen Teil möchte, wenn ich sterben muss, möglichst schmerzlos aus dieser Welt gehen.

Tonks: *schaut ihn traurig von der Seite an*

Remus: *lacht traurig* Was ist?

Tonks: Nichts, nur... ich hasse dieses Thema. Ich will nicht, dass wir sterben

Remus: *seufzt* Der Tod ist unausweichlich, Dora.

Tonks: Ich weiß... ich weiß...

Remus: Mir fällt da gerade noch etwas ein...

Tonks: Ach ja?

Remus: Die Art, wie ich sterben möchte.

Tonks: Die wäre?

Remus: *nimmt Tonks' Hand in seine und lächelt sie sanft an* Bei dir.


End file.
